Portals of the Tempest
by dragonxtreme7
Summary: Daedra rage war against each other. Tamriel's future sits in the balance with the fate of mortals and Daedra alike resting on the shoulders of two people, two mortals chosen by the Daedra, their champions. One champion stands tall, the other struggles to find herself. Those who join will find themselves questioning their faith to the gods as war spills over to Tamriel.
1. Chapter 01 - Reverence

Author Notes

This chapter explores a somewhat controversial origin. Tons of debate online exists about Serana and her age, information, where she is from other than her father is head of the strongest vampire clan and is a nord, etc… I chose what I feel to be a good point and makes some logical sense to everything. The game has some contradictions and I instead chose to create something on my own. Feel free to leave any feedback or comments on this as you like, but since the game left so much open, I wanted it to become a major piece of the puzzle.

Soundtrack recommendation: Fading Away (feat. Chris Wieczorek) by Venues

~~-x-~~

7th of Evening Star 4E 206

Tenaya felt in her bones that the world changed. She tried to find a way to reach Astronica and Azura but failed in every attempt. That dream haunted her. Astronica screaming her name with the world of Moonshadow in ruins. It came back in more detail the last two times she fell asleep. The shadow man stalked Astronica. Azura cast aside like a mere child and not the goddess she was.

Everyone assured her Azura lived. She wasn't so sure. The light inside, the piece of her, Azura made a Guardian of Moonshadow, felt different. The light seemed to be less. Her darker tendencies grew stronger. She felt darker than ever. For the first time, Tenaya wasn't sure who she was. Her entire being was meant to be around two Daedra as they said. She had light and dark. She had the good with the evil. Now, the light no longer seemed as strong.

"Are you going to tell me what you have in store for us Serana?" Tenaya asked walking the bedroom.

"No. You need to come with me and leave it at that. This is something that is important."

It wasn't so much Tenaya didn't trust Serana, after all this woman came for her across Tamriel just to find her. Who was she to argue with the merits of this trip?

"I haven't slept at all for days. These nightmares haunt me." Tenaya replied coldly.

"Azura is alive, you need to relax. We all make mistakes Tenaya. I did with you and it is one I can thankfully fix, if you are good to go today."

"Fine… Let's go…"

Tenaya grabbed the armor and put it on. The grumbling about wearing it again would have worn out almost anyone, but not Serana. She helped her get the armor on. Tenaya instinctively rubbed the spot in her stomach the sword went through before. She hated the armor and the feeling it left her. Ivy happily had it now and she never wanted it again. As far as she was concerned, it should have been melted down and left to decay.

Serana led the way from the house, knowing where to go to Tenaya's surprise. Tenaya begrudgingly walked out of the house with Serana in the morning. It took the better part of a couple days and a lot of feeding to get the strength back. Serana insisted they go it alone to do this together. She wasn't even sure what together was or where this place Serana spoke of was. All she knew from Serana was it all started here, the place her life changed forever. Even with the conversation turning mostly to riddles and cryptic messages, Serana never made it clear what the plan was. She led Tenaya for a time before speaking.

"We are here," Serana said from the top of the hillside.

"Where is here?" Tenaya asked.

"Bal Ur, where I was chosen by Molag Bal."

"You seriously brought us to his temple? I am not up for any of this!"

"You are and this is where my demons hide. This place destroyed everything I ever knew. It made me who I am Tenaya. It made me Serana Volkihar. I do not even remember my name before this. My parents chose Volkihar to project power. Believe it or not, I once had a commoner's name. My parents hated it. Volkihar was powerful, a name Molag Bal would appreciate."

Tenaya regretted coming along after hearing this. She didn't want a part of any Daedra, let alone being the one to stand in front of the temple, to him, Molag Bal. Their champion ruined any confidence she had. Serana didn't seem to have any hesitation about coming here from the looks of it. Serana stood confident beside her, ready to face the world they needed to. His followers would be littered everywhere making Tenaya even more reserved.

Against her will, Tenaya walked down the hillside to the stone, dropping next to the pool of lava. The heat alone distorted her vision. What might have been some grand temple back in time looked like nothing more than scattered ruins of a crumbling faith.

"It looked different when I was last here. The temple was a grand place. Molag Bal and some of the other gods were all people had. The structures were made of special stone, some said from Coldharbour itself. I do not know if it was true or not, but the place looked magical. The power resonated through the stones back then."

"Looks like it should, destroyed and not worth our time…"

Serana knew the way without a map. Her memories filled in the blanks as they walked through. Grand domes once stood here and now only one remained, barely what you would call grand anymore. The remaining stones looked nothing like the altars to the sinister Daedra. Serana talked of how her family came to offer sacrifices and prayers to Molag Bal, wanting nothing more than to remain in his good graces.

"Father really had an act for killing innocent people, most of them on the sacrificial altars. Sometimes, Molag Bal would leave a gift. You never knew if it was a trap or not. Mother was lucky it seemed. She promised him their most valuable possession, of course when I would be of age and pass the tests. Molag Bal seemed delighted, giving a blessing to our family when others faltered. It was how I knew I would be picked years before my offering and father came to power."

Tenaya felt unease walking through this place. The stories from Serana showed their blind loyalty to the Daedra. Her family prepared to offer her their entire life. Serana spoke of her father in good terms back then. Imagining Harkon as a decent person felt strange, even as the words came from her mouth. He treated her like a princess. He did everything he could to make her feel comfortable and strong. In the end, it all came down to preparing her for the offering and hoping Molag Bal would take her. The caring only appeared to stem from his desire for pleasing their Daedra.

Serana drifted from Tenaya, her hand touching the fallen stones in front of stairs leading down. Her eyes circled above as if people remained there. She looked to Tenaya, giving a nod, knowing from here on out, things would no longer be so easy. His temple commanded protection against anyone and everyone. The Prince of Domination wouldn't allow anyone to walk in freely. They had to prove their worth and if she would ever explain herself to Tenaya, they had to make it through.

Ice formed around Serana's hand and the other glowed red. She went in prepared while Tenaya lofted a sword. Before they reached the bottom stairs, one of the loyalists charged forward with a dagger. He jumped through the air hoping to end things quickly. Serana fired the spike, impaling his stomach while in the air. The impact sent him to the ground, ice spike holding him down. Tenaya slit his throat to end the misery.

"Vampires. All we needed." Tenaya said.

"You expected something different? This is Molag Bal." Serana replied sarcastically.

Together they walked across the upper level, feeling the heat from the lava below. The orange glow lit the cave without the need for light or magic. Heat brought sweat to both their bodies, feeling the lava making this place sweltering hot. Going down to the lower level pushed them directly into a fight neither expected. Dremora rushed forward, a gift from Mehrunes Dagon it seemed. Dremora never stood in his temple. An act like this in her time would have led to a clan war between worshipping gods.

Serana fired ice spikes noticing their armor bounced them away. Tenaya froze in place, seeing the armor look almost identical to Velatin. She didn't know what to do, fear overcoming, sword falling to the ground from trembling hands. Serana pulled her upstairs while screaming at Tenaya. The world faded away seeing them. Tenaya couldn't reply, her mind sitting back to the fight with Velatin. His walk, his power, everything made her slowly cower even with her life on the line.

"Wake up Tenaya!" Serana screamed pulling her backwards.

Tenaya looked at her like she was lost, no idea what to do. Dremora ran towards them, swords lifted high ready to strike. Three Dremora and Serana had to get Tenaya back. Serana fired a massive fireball directly to the group. The resounding explosion hurt her, but the Dremora flew different directions giving her time.

"Together Tenaya. We are in this together. Face your demons too."

Serana squeezed her hand and kissed her lips. Tenaya refocused her eyes seeing Serana and looking at the oncoming Dremora. She pushed her hands together. Sparks crackled out, growing louder as the strength continues to build up while she drew her fingers apart. The power started to swirl the air around. She looked to the group rushing forward, pushing the black and purple orb their direction. Lightning erupted as it left her fingertips. Serana looked on in shock, never seeing Tenaya use magic like this.

When it struck, the Dremora fell to the ground and Tenaya screamed. She fell to the ground with smoke coming from her armor. Serana dropped to a knee to check on Tenaya. She saw the smoke coming from the armor clueless as to what happened. Tenaya grimaced in pain looking at Serana.

"Dremora can't be hurt by regular weapons and they reflect magic back. Learned that from the Dragonborn years ago when we ran into them before." Tenaya explained.

"Well damn. I didn't know that. I wondered why I burned for a second when I hit them when the fireball."

"Dremora are miserable creatures."

Serana pulled Tenaya to her feet. Tenaya winced in pain from the lightning shot. She didn't dare use fire, knowing how much fire hurt Serana before. It appears she chose wisely after seeing the dead Dremora on the ground. Tenaya picked up her sword and went down the stairs again, with Serana. The lower level seemed a lot quieter than it should have been. No worshippers or anything. Three Dremora didn't seem like a lot, given what this place was.

The temple itself didn't seem that great. The stonework inside appeared to be untouched by time, even with the pit of lava holding it together. Each stone seemed to be symmetrical to the others inside the room. Tenaya couldn't make out the carvings no matter how hard she tried. Serana explained the design and scripture came from Molag Bal himself, or so the legend was. Everything paid tribute no matter how minuscule the detail.

Serana knew where to go, leading them down another tunnel. Tenaya looked around not having a clue how she remembered this place. The tunnel appeared out of nowhere and looked in worse shape than the temple outside. The rock itself sat jagged and rough with only the occasional pedestal lighting the way. For this being the temple of a Daedra, Tenaya could only wonder why the condition of it seemed so awful.

"Molag Bal wasn't what you would consider a safe god to worship. Most people frowned upon what he stood for and for what the clan itself was. Father killed so many who dared speak ill. Molag Bal loved him for it. His statue ended up being rebuilt deeper inside, when the original was desecrated."

Every step seemed to make Tenaya a little more uneasy. The deeper they went, the more Serana's memories spoke to the awful truth hidden inside these rocks. Her moment of unease grew seeing a figure stood in the path ahead. Serana fired a spike seeing it as nothing more than a Dremora. She quickly figured out her spike had little effect on their armor, quickly changing plans and started using different spells. Ice seemed to slow them down enough while fire only hurt her more. Together, they brought the Dremora down without getting hurt as badly.

Serana looked around with Tenaya before returning to her story. She wanted Tenaya to know everything that happened here. The walk down this tunnel with the entire group lighting the way with special torches on his day. She had to wear a white dress and bring her one item allowed. The way everyone pushed her forward. Her father and mother walked ahead of her, so proud to have their daughter as the chosen one.

"To get the recognition of the chosen one, I ended up killing two other girls. Neither were really good with magic. Sure, one of them managed to use a sword well enough, but she couldn't get past my ice. I mastered ice better than anyone they trained. I managed to freeze both quickly, but killed unaware of my full power. After everything is said and done, the knowledge would ordinarily be very useful, but my resentment held me back from using it, the utter loathing of what it represented. I stick to spikes because it doesn't remind me of what I've done."

"All of that just to be the one? Did you ever wonder why you worshipped an evil Daedra? How odl were you Serana?" Teneya asked.

"We were sixteen at the time. I wasn't supposed to kill them, it just happened. Everyone celebrated what I did. The great Serana killed two for Molag Bal. I cried for days coping with their death while everyone celebrated my strength."

"But Serana, why worship him? You could run away."

"It wasn't like we had a choice. Back then, you worshipped to stay alive. We followed the written words of Molag Bal completely. He protected us from the others. Azura's worshippers always tried to expel us for being evil. Boethiah and her group constantly attacked. My best friend died in a raid when I was eleven. They came for the children. The world was different back then."

"I'm sorry…"

Tenaya didn't know what else to say. Serana opened up to her, reliving the very life that made her who she was. She walked down the tunnel, pointing different things out, every memory she felt. Serana talked about the procession she watched every year. The chosen one followed the priests, being led down as someone had to be offered to Molag Bal. Only one girl every year earned that honor from all his shrines. One girl would get the opportunity and the others died a gruesome death or worse.

"I held torches a couple times for the offering. Only the girls who could be offered held torches. We watched in awe of the offered. One year I remember singing the Song of Domination, a truly great honor. Most died on the altar. He didn't even bother to answer them. There was even the year we watched Molag Bal chose someone and she returned dead, body ripped in half. Her blood went to future girls. Everyone had to drink since her body was touched by him. It all came down to how well things went on in Coldharbour."

Listening to Serana showed just how brutal her world was. She described everything in such vivid detail, explaining the person she was and how she came to be. She walked down the chamber with a hand against the wall, almost feeling the memories pouring out. Their peace didn't last long when more surprises rushed their direction, creatures neither of them ever saw.

"Umm, not to interrupt you, but what is that thing?" Tenaya asked, pointing her finger.

"I have no clue." Serana replied, eyes fixed on the creature.

They saw skeletons in their lifetime, countless skeletons, but Serana never saw anything with four arms and what looked like a floating skull. It stood feet above them, towering. To make matters worse, the glowing golden creature seemed even worse with armor thick. Both charged forward, Tenaya pulling her sword to go after the golden creature.

What seemed like a good idea proved disastrous for Tenaya. Her sword didn't hurt the creature at all. The shock sent her flying when she tried. Tenaya pulled herself together on the ground and went back to spells. Direct hits hurt her like the Dremora and seemed to not even slow the creature. Serana struggled the same. The skeleton knocked her down with little effort. Her spells seemed ineffective at the same time.

Serana went to rip an arm off only to be thrown away like a child. Tenaya charged at the same creature, driving a sword into its body. It felt what she did. The Bonelord staggered backwards, allowing a massive fireball to surge forward from Serana. She destroyed it but paid the same price. Her body burned intensely for a short time. The charring on her face said it all.

Together, the Golden Saint came down. It fell to the ground with the combination of fire and lightning. Both felt the effects on their own the same as before, dropping to a knee while waiting for the pain to pass. Neither saw anything like these creatures in their lifetime. Morrowind seemed to have its fair share of uniqueness that neither cared for. Draugr didn't seem like such a problem anymore or dealing with the Deathlords on occasion. Skyrim didn't seem to have the same level of evil as this place did.

"We are here…" Serana whispered, pausing before the opening to a massive chamber.

Serana grabbed Tenaya's hand before walking through the opening. The cavern itself filled with intense heat from the lava around. What remained of the steps and platform stood close to ruin. Both took their steps down carefully. The path across was not as treacherous as they expected. A figure stood in front of the statue of Molag Bal. An altar sat at the base of his statue. Tenaya didn't need to imagine what the altar was for. She felt the tremble of Serana to know well enough.

"Welcome Serana Volkihar. Time, it appears, has served you well." The woman called out.

"It can't be! You are here after all these years? You are not even a vampire!" Serana called back.

"One does not need to be a vampire to receive the gifts of Molag Bal."

Tremendous fear radiated through Serana. Every step inside this temple didn't bother her, until now. She tensed up with her hand clamping tightly on Tenaya. Tenaya shook her hand free needing to get the feeling back. This woman seemed to disturb Serana with every passing moment. The woman at his feet shook in front of their eyes. Both stopped not knowing what was happening.

"Our master seems less than pleased with your presence. He wants you destroyed." She yelled shaking before their eyes. "Ah yes. I feel his power…"

Dremora materialized between them, one by one popping up on the floor with the woman summoning what looked like an endless army. Tenaya pushed Serana back, stepping between her and the Dremora. Serana yanked on Tenaya's arm wanting to run away. The odds were not in their favor anymore. She counted nine Dremora standing with their swords ready to come their direction.

"Molag Bal said you receive nine Dremora for the nine Aedra you think will save you."

"Tenaya, come on. We can't win this fight."

"And what does master say of me?" Tenaya asked.

"He says you are not worth his time, a pathetic excuse for a champion."

Tenaya yanked her arm free again. She stared at the Dremora for a moment feeling disgust coursing through her veins. Molag Bal really believed this would stop them? His arrogance made the entire thing so much worse.

In that moment, Tenaya snapped. She threw her sword to the ground knowing it would be useless against them. Her hands clamped together before separating with a swirling purple and black mass. The Dremora moved in her direction swiftly. Tenaya waited until the last moment. The ball went forward to the ground in front of her. Dremora came to a crashing halt seeing the creature materialize before them.

"Is that…" Serana asked.

"Yes…"

The Wrathman walked forward without hesitation. His massive sword split the first Dremora in half. Each of them charged forward swinging their swords. The Wrathman stood his ground while swinging his sword endlessly. The Dremora vanished with each crushing blow until he faded from this realm. Tenaya looked on at the three remaining Dremora who no longer seemed as eager. Serana fired a blast forward with everything she had. The explosion destroyed all three standing in the middle while Serana screamed in pain.

Tenaya walked towards the woman standing at the altar. The woman remained under the control of Molag Bal with no attempt to defend. Her eyes turned black completely, legs lifting off the ground. Tenaya approached the woman standing before the altar. This no longer was just a woman or servant. She became the conduit to him, Molag Bal.

"Not worthy of your time, Molag Bal," Tenaya said flatly.

She knew the prince heard. Tenaya watched the body lift higher into the air and return down with an altered face, forever scarred by the likes of Molag Bal to ensure they understood. He chose to address her one on one.

"Azura's champion. How fitting you speak from my altar." Her voice came through demonic and distorted. "Do you feel worthy to address a god? You tremble at the thought of a real champion. True dominance…"

Tenaya turned to look at Serana as she realized Serana seemed terrified of Molag Bal. Serana managed to walk to her side with trembling legs. Tenaya put her hand inside that of Serana's. She gave Serana the strength she needed in this moment the same way Tenaya felt her strength before.

"You failed to take my life before and your champion failed the same. I will see you soon enough and I swear you will look up from my blade when we meet again, begging for your life."

"The talk of a slave. You dare speak to a god in such a manner?" The voice yelled enough to bring dirt down from the ceiling of the temple. "Your pathetic excuse for a god sits under my control. Pathetic god, pathetic slave."

"I speak to you now without fear. You will never harm Serana or myself again. I will come for Azura and you."

"Words of a slave to a broken god. I will enjoy squeezing the breath from her body before showing her my true power!"

"And I will make sure to force you to watch as I destroy your champion before killing you."

The laughter echoed through the chamber. His conduit lowered eye to eye. Molag Bal wouldn't back down from anyone. He was the Prince of Domination and no one would show him up.

"Ask your precious Serana what it is like to be a slave. What I did to her, I will do to you, before your death. Velatin will not be the last thing you see. You will look up from under my grip to a death that will not come quick enough.

"You are not my god! I may be a pure-blooded vampire, but I choose another. You will bow to me before this is over Molag Bal."

Tenaya grabbed the dagger from her armor and jammed it through the heart of the woman elevated by Molag Bal. He no longer controlled her now. The body went limp, their conversation ending abruptly. Tenaya heard enough. Serana watched in awe as the woman she knew and fell in love with returned. This was all she ever hoped for. She saw the fight and burning desire in Tenaya's eyes. She was unleashed again on the world.

Tenaya turned away to look at the statue of Molag Bal. It seemed to match what he was, incredibly well. She rested her hands on the altar for a moment. Her mind drifted off briefly to that of Azura. If Azura believed in her and everyone else did, maybe she could get through this. She struggled to know what to do or what path to go down. For years, Tenaya followed the Dragonborn until his death. He would know what to do. She didn't know what to do or where to turn for answers.

"Tenaya?" Serana asked.

"I am scared Serana. I do not know what to do for the first time in my life. Before I had Azura or Astronica guiding me."

"You are not in this alone. I am beside you and will be, until the very end."

"No Serana, you do not understand. I was a fake. All those adventures I went on, before meeting you, I always had help. People followed me because of my time with the Dragonborn. For the first time I have to this without the guidance of a single soul."

"What are you saying Tenaya? I watched you on our adventures. You brought down my father when I couldn't do it. You were the one who defeated Vythur when my anger became too much. Let's also not forget the dragons you brought down without being the Dragonborn! You are not fake Tenaya, not one bit!"

Serana pulled her away from the altar. She looked up to the statue of Molag Bal one last time. So many memories flooded over Serana and she had so much to tell Tenaya. That day she never told anyone, ever. Not even her mother knew of the hell she endured. For her to accept what she was and to let Tenaya know the truth, she had to do it. She would tell her the story of the day.

Tenaya turned to walk out with Serana, but Serana never moved. She looked around at this cavern with the realization crashing over her, remembering what that day really did to her. For years, Serana cared only to become the chosen one of Molag Bal. Her one birthday and one attempt. It was nothing short of preparation from her mother and father.

"No one ever asked me what I wanted before they brought me here." Serana finally spoke, breaking the silence and bringing Tenaya to a stop. "No one once asked me what made me happy. I guess you could say I buried all my feelings, ignoring my emotions, preparing for that day. All the girls were raised like cattle, never allowed to think or act for ourselves."

Tenaya meet Serana's eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks, having the courage to finally open about what haunted her. Serana took a deep breath and pointed to the statue trying to find the words.

"Everything was so he could do what he wanted with me. I laid down on that altar in a white dress and my chosen item, a book of spells, thinking he would appreciate my knowledge. I was so stupid and naïve. He didn't care about anything except my body and ravaging me. What made it all worse was my father and mother hid what could happen. I never went prepared. I never knew any of it."

Serana talked about walking through the muck in her bare feet. Creatures appearing to want her life, only to fade away before trying to kill her. The abominations walking Coldharbour couldn't be put into words. On his summoning day, he prepares special demons to torture anyone who journeyed there. Trying to even describe the twisted, bubbly masses of tortured souls made Serana choke up, never speaking to anyone about this.

The world she described was far worse, far more twisted than the one Tenaya went to. When Tenaya ventured to Coldharbour, she saw the version as it existed day to day. Tenaya never had to deal with the special summoning day monstrosities. He welcomed Tenaya to get her for his purpose, not torture the people. Serana wasn't so lucky. Serpent creatures chased her endlessly with as many hands as teeth. Her magic only slowed their approach no matter how powerful the spell. The fear she felt paralyzed her even while trying to talk.

"They seemed immortal just like Molag Bal. Just when you think it could not get worse, it does. Your feet get stuck in the muck and creatures start crawling through the muck to bite you. Everything there was designed to inflict some sort of physical or emotional damage. Shades flew around of my family being tortured. Their screams filled the air. The girls I killed appeared along the way to remind me I needed to die…"

Serana started to choke up again, needing a moment. Her throat closed, emotions taking their toll. It wasn't until Tenaya grabbed her hands and moved closer did she find the strength to talk further, wanting it all to come out. Tenaya gave her the strength, her grip comforting Serana.

"Other woman appeared on the journey in the same outfits. It wasn't so much being the only one. This was his game. I watched Molag Bal smash some with his bare hands while enjoying the torture of others. He violated them in every way possible. I never saw anything like it. Then when I managed to get through the muck, I stood at his temple covered in blood and muck. That is when the truth became clear about what I never knew."

Inside his temple were bodies of the countless young women, all the same as Serana, receiving the great honor of being chosen. Their dresses looked the same with stale blood all over the skeletons. Some bodies had a few pieces of decayed flesh. All of it made Serana sick. She realized what type of Daedra they worshipped. All the years of brainwashing quickly vanished when there. Those who saw the inside either died or were so devastated they couldn't speak of it.

"You lose who you are in there. Azura spared you the degradation or you would have endured the same before death. Just when you think you will die from the pain finally; death was spared by his tear. I woke up on this altar reborn as a pure-blooded vampire, full of agony and torture. My mother and father vanished and returned. She claims to have endured the pain, but her smile seemed to say otherwise. I spent years unable to cope with Coldharbour. That horror drove me mad for years while my parents touted their greatness. How great they were for my suffering."

Tenaya walked to Serana and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Serana whimpered loudly through the tears. She finally admitted the truth about who she was and how she managed. Serana chose to hide her feelings forever and swore to never let them out again. Her mother pushed all of her emotions to the side, and her father became obsessed with a prophecy. No one ever cared about what she endured or how she struggled. Her feelings were a curse of their own.

"I buried every feeling and emotion, swearing to never allow myself to feel again. The pain and torture broke me. Before going to Coldharbour, I was a free going and innocent girl. Sure, I had my tests and magic. I enjoyed life, smiled, ran around happy. All of it vanished that day. All of it made me cold and empty. My feelings all but started to vanish, almost completely, just like my mother."

Serana chose her words carefully, wanting Tenaya to see things. She wanted her to understand how deeply she changed. Those feelings, the ones buried away, started to come back to the surface.

"Then I met you and my world turned upside-down. You gave me a reason to feel again. Until you came along, no one had ever asked how I felt or cared. In a few short words, you gave me everything."

Serana dropped her guard completely with Tenaya. She spilled the entire story and the real reason she struggled so much for so long. This was her demon, and now, Tenaya knew. To Serana, no one would ever be able to replace Tenaya. For so long she fought the feelings, scared to face them or to even feel again. She lived her life under the umbrella of everyone else and their happiness. Serana felt insignificant until Tenaya came into her life. She was a mere pawn to her mother and father, a weapon for Isran, slave to a Daedra who destroyed what she was, locked in a tomb for the ambitions of one and to stop the ambitions of another.

"When I fell from the sleep in Dimhollow Crypt, a million things could have happened. I could have fell to the floor and broke my neck. You might have run me through with a dagger. Of all the choices Tenaya, you chose to catch me in your arms. You didn't worry about the danger, you worried about the person. I opened my eyes to you."

Serana choke again up for a moment, shaking her head with a smile. Tenaya looked on, in awe, unable to put words to the memories she heard. Serana's hands grabbed hers, holding firmly.

"Now, I open my heart to you, Tenaya Darix. You truly are my everything, and I can't lose you."


	2. Chapter 02 - Thane to the Forgotten

Author Notes

Soundtrack recommendation: What It Is by Jonathan Davis

~~-x-~~

14th of Evening Star 4E 206

The group knew they had to return to Skyrim. The prophecy made clear all the locations that existed, all were in Skyrim from the screaming mountain. Even with the Silt Striders and horses, getting from Suran to Riften took time. At the top of the pass, Tenaya stopped to look out over Skyrim. She returned to Skyrim, renewed and with purpose, now a greater good required everything she had. Her memories drifted back to the first steps before.

"To think Serana, I looked out over Skyrim from this very spot to find you. I came with a purpose then Serana. To think I wanted to kill you. Now I return with you, trying to find my place in the world." Tenaya said, looking around at the snow-covered landscape below.

"You are not alone anymore. We are a team now and I must admit, I even enjoy having the other two around." Serana replied.

Matria and Ivy smiled feeling their place starting to make sense. For Matria, she had someone to speak with about who she was. Like Serana, she lacked the preparation and confidence to face her demons. She never accepted what happened during her offering. Her emotions barely came out anymore. Her family long gone, having abandoned her once they got their power.

They walked down the path towards Riften slowly. The sun took its toll on each vampire with it sitting high in the sky. Tenaya knew if things were to ever work, she needed Grelka. She needed her forge sister again. Tenaya walked with more confidence than she had in recent memory. Her heart felt healed, Serana showing her there is no point in holding doubt. Having Serana's hand intertwined in hers put things into perspective. What mattered now became most important, finding a way to Azura, and bring the fight to Velatin.

It didn't take long for bandits to strike. On the other side of Lost Tongue Overlook, groups of bandits swarmed the path from both sides. Tenaya slowed to a walk seeing the large group ready to strike.

"What are four woman doing walking such a dangerous path?" Their leader asked.

"We are but simple merchants trying to make a living." Ivy replied, bowing her head in respect.

Whispers through the group made the chatter clear to three of the four. Tenaya tensed her hands together with a spell already going through her mind at the ready. She waited to see the very first move against any of them. Their leader walked forward to Ivy with a dagger pulled from his belt. Serana looked to the sides seeing a combination of archers and warriors all around. Their numbers didn't leave much comfort to the group.

"Merchants eh? Where are your wears?" He asked, dropping a hand towards her belt.

"Let me show you. Do you have interest in weapons or ingots? We do not meddle in common items." Ivy replied.

The man scratched his jaw through the rough, shaggy beard. By the looks of it, he led this entire group. Matria dropped a bag to the ground while pulling out ingots of various types to prove they carried something of value. His eyes shifted from one to another without much regard for any of these merchants.

"Pay the tax and you can pass. Thirty gold for each of you," he demanded, wanting something for their time. "Another thing, do any of you know a woman who goes by the name of Tenaya Darix?"

"What is the name?" Ivy asked again.

"Tenaya Darix. The armor you wear is the armor described to us."

Serana looked to Tenaya very concerned. Random bandits were hunting them. The discomfort dwelled inside and at the same time pushed her rage forward. Why did these bandits want Tenaya? How do they even know her?

"I bought this from a merchant at the Imperial City."

"Well then, you could purchase another one. Remove your armor."

Matria and Serana looked to each other not liking the way this conversation turned. Ivy would be a sitting vulnerable, helpless without her armor. They had the luxury of durability and another form capable of taking massive amounts of punishment. While they seemed to think the same, neither expected Tenaya to do what she did.

"What do you want with Tenaya Darix? I know of her." Tenaya said.

Their leader rushed over, eager to meet the woman who spoke up. He pushed Ivy to the side while one of the bandits held her arm. Tenaya didn't back down from the man. She dropped her hands from their clinched state down to her sides. She unwillingly breathed the stench of the man who stood in front of her. The strong scent of wine reeked, oozing from every direction of the man. His armor didn't bother her. Tenaya stood in front of him with nothing but clothes protecting her body, choosing no armor before they left.

"Where is Tenaya Darix?" He yelled in Tenaya's face, moving closer, nose to nose with the woman.

"Why do you seek her?" Tenaya wanted an answer, she wanted her fate revealed.

He slapped Tenaya across the face. He yelled again demanding an answer on what she knew. Tenaya lifted her head and leaned his direction. She moved to his ear, whispering only the softest of words in the most articulated voice she had.

"I am Tenaya Darix."

Her teeth clamped down hard on the side of his neck. She ripped the entire side out and spit it to the ground. Blood came down her face and mouth as battle broke out. Tenaya threw Ivy to the ground knowing this fight didn't pertain to her. Matria and Serana shifted forms quickly. Arrows went by their heads while Tenaya stood in the middle of the path waiting for a challenger. The first approached with his axe drawn.

Tenaya grabbed the dagger from Ivy's armor on the ground. The man charging felt the sharpness across his throat while another charged with a sword. Arrows came to a quick stop while Tenaya grabbed the axe. Anyone foolish enough to charge lost their life with the axe becoming an extension of her body.

As quickly as it started, the bandits fled to the safety of the trees. Matria and Serana looked around for a moment. Each of them watched the bandits running further from the path. Neither left the spot wanting to stay as a group with their numbers helping. Tenaya pulled Ivy to her feet wanting a moment to explain herself. Before the words came out, Ivy said thank you. She already knew the truth about this group. All of them were leagues beyond anywhere she could ever hope to be.

"I did not like them knowing who you were." Serana spoke, changing back to normal.

"Nor did I. Let's hope everything is good. We cannot have this happening again. It felt like a trap." Tenaya replied.

The bandit encounter left them rattled. Tenaya cleaned herself up at the first stream they found. Walking around with blood on her face might present problems they didn't need. She still felt concerned over bandits knowing her name.

Tenaya kept ahead of the group on their way to Riften. She wanted to get there and speak with Grelka as quickly as possible to get armor going. It became clear they needed the armor and quickly. She wouldn't be sitting around exposed for long.

"Why didn't you change Tenaya?" Matria asked, curious, wanting to know her more.

"That form is a gift from Molag Bal. I despise him. I just can't…"

Matria chose not to ask anything else or even reply. It didn't appear Tenaya would accept what she was so quickly. This was not the gift she chose to have. Matria and Serana at least went into things being followers. They knew they could be picked. Tenaya didn't get that. She received the tear, under circumstances totally different to what the others experienced.

The walls of Riften came closer. Ivy took the lead from the group knowing the city better than anyone. Guards of Riften watched them as they walked through the gates. The entire group managed to get through, without of a problem. The city itself seemed to be bustling, for the time of day and the time of year. Tenaya went straight to the market knowing Grelka would not be far from there. She smiled seeing Grelka in her booth across the wooden bridge. The same smile wasn't returned when she recognized Tenaya.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" Grelka said quickly, yanking her to the side.

"Nice to see you too. What are you talking about?" Tenaya asked.

"Half of Skyrim is looking for you. There is a bounty on your head. Dead for 10,000 gold. Alive for 20,000 gold. People are already gathering on the streets seeing you. The guards will let it happen for half."

"It has to be Velatin. They are hunting you. We need to get out of here." Serana said, urgency now coming through her voice.

"Go somewhere and get away. It is your only hope. Take this sword. It's all I can do."

"Wait! I need your help. I need to forge something new…"

Grelka walked to Tenaya pulling her to the side with others closing in, wanting her words to be private. "People threaten me every day, just for knowing you. I would help you if I could, but not here, not now. My warrior days are over. Please do not hate me Tenaya. I will find you soon, I promise my sister."

Tenaya's frustrations grew hearing this. She needed Grelka more than ever. The recipe she knew from Adrianne didn't seem to make complete sense. Together, they could figure it out. She needed the help, and no one seemed willing to be there anymore. Those years of asking for something and it being done were over.

Ivy pulled her sword and ran through the first person who came with a dagger while Tenaya and Grelka talked. The city seemed to recognize her immediately. There was no time to waste. Tenaya grabbed the sword from Grelka and looked around. Serana prepared magic on both hands while Matria waited for a moment. People inched their way closer to the market wanting to be the one to make the reward. Only those who either didn't need the money or were a friend backed away. Almost an entire city came to a halt with her appearance.

Tenaya swung the sword stepping to the middle of the market. She looked at the growing number of people around. Through the crowd she made out countless thieves, bounty hunters, random adventurers and of course the Dawnguard. She knew none of them would back down. All wanted the bounty on her head.

"Are you scared? If you want me, come get me." Tenaya yelled.

Two figures started causing a commotion in the crowds. Some of the crowd parted and they emerged wearing identical armor. Both stood in front of Tenaya, ready for a fight. The crowd itself started to back away some with their presence. Tenaya didn't recognize the armor at all. She turned to Ivy wanting to see what she knew. This was something different, something she wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Nightingales," Ivy said. "This is going to get messy."

Tenaya readied herself for the fight to come. She looked to them, one male and one female. As they approached closer, no one else moved. Thieves murmured about if they were real or fake. No one saw Nightingales walk in the daylight. Tenaya watched their every move with care. Each step they took looked well planned with intentions. These two were assassins from what she could figure out. Their movements were too fluid and too careful.

"Allow us to make a path for you out of the city." The man in the armor said.

"Path?" Tenaya asked confused.

"Nocturnal made the order clear, you must live to save Azura. They are sisters and Nocturnal instructed all of us to clear a path for you to go to Whiterun. As Thane, you have protection. From there your luck is your own."

Without saying another word, both turned to the crowd. As each walked through, they began to throw daggers to select patrons in their way. Others in the crowd started cutting people down, striking anyone who would threaten the way out. What appeared to be a hostile crowd, gave way to a surprise ambush to those who wished harm.

The path opened as they promised. Death moved swiftly. Tenaya didn't dare wait around and took off running. The others followed her steps immediately. Tenaya watched as more popped up through the city to remove anyone who walked in their way. Anyone who moved towards her with a weapon died at the hands of this group.

Outside the city, Tenaya kept running with them noticing the path had bodies on the ground already. Every so often they looked around to see a dead body. The entire way to Whiterun remained the same. The amounts of Bandits cut down shocked them, but true to their word, they encountered not a single person to try and collect the reward.

"Nocturnal and Azura are sisters?" Serana asked.

"I never knew that. I never paid much attention to Daedra. Looks like I need to study up." Tenaya replied, taking deep breaths to keep the pace.

"All these bodies. They wanted you dead. Skyrim, I doubt, will not be the same when it ends."

Around every corner, the shadow figures in the trees kept their path clear. Any bandit they saw became a part of the death toll. The Nightingales kept just ahead no matter how hard they pushed to get to Whiterun. Once they crossed the last bridge, the Nightingales backed away. Tenaya looked back to see one of them. Whoever they were, bowed in her direction. Now another Daedra joined the fray. Nocturnal chose a side.

Inside Whiterun, things took a much different path. Adrianne quickly ran over to warn her of the bounty. Before she could finish, an adventurer ran from the market with his weapon drawn. Tenaya pushed Adrianne aside to save her life. His mace came down between them. Tenaya backed him away from the group with each swing. She quickly waved the others off wanting to make an example of this guy as others looked on with their weapons drawn.

"Another friendly welcoming…" Serana cursed.

His swings missed repeatedly as the crowd around grew. Guards looked on refusing to interfere. The entire market emptied as did the Bannered Mare. Almost the entire city came to watch or wait their turn to take down Tenaya. Even under the danger, she shook her head when Lydia approached. Lydia struggled keeping to the side. She swore an oath, to the death, but Tenaya wanted this on her terms, not another.

Tenaya kicked his knee out from under him and drove her dagger into his chest. Another swung his sword and touched the back of her leg. Tenaya fell to a knee for that moment. Her eyes met others in the coming, all eager to join the fight. Her blood brought new energy to the fray. A moment of weakness made everyone feel like a hero.

Her mindless moment brought him forward. His return swing came down between her legs. She kicked his stomach and bounced up. Another woman threw a dagger landing in her lower arm. Tenaya looked on in anger. She flipped the sword to her other hand. His sword clanged from hers. The woman threw another dagger barely missing. A man ran through the streets screaming, axe raised over his head.

Serana threw ice spikes in his direction. The second pierced his leg, sending him tumbling to the ground. Everyone shifted to high alert, looking to the crowd as it formed around the streets. The woman threw another dagger with it grazing the side of her face. The trickle of blood dripped to the street. Tenaya swung around with the sword. The man stumbled backwards from the shockwave.

The sword flipped to her wounded arm, the other pulled the dagger out. Tenaya charged with the sword and stabbed him with the dagger. Another dagger flew through the air from the woman running around the crowd. The dagger hit Tenaya in the back, dropping her to the ground again. She looked up, Serana running to her side, seeing the woman readying another dagger. This time, she knew the target wasn't her, it was Serana.

"Move!" Tenaya yelled.

The dagger flew and hit Tenaya in the arm, resting over Serana's heart. Serana looked down at the dagger in her arm, realizing how close she was to death, had Tenaya not sacrificed herself. Serana watched Tenaya struggle to get back up with another wound. Another man pushed through the crowd with an axe drawn. Matria and Ivy tackled another woman trying to come through the crowd behind.

Tenaya barely made it to her feet before the axe swung her direction. Serana went for the woman circling through the crowd having no choice. Tenaya moved around as quickly as she could. When she finally thought she stood on her own, a fireball came through the crowd hitting her in the chest. The eruption alone threw her backwards. Tenaya pushed to her elbows with the man charging forward to strike her down.

Each wound inflicted took more of her strength. The sun overhead made the flames feel so much worse. She looked at her hands seeing the charred markings mixed with blood coming down her arm. Her head felt like it was spinning from the impact of the fireball. Every attack felt worse. All around, her friends fought the onslaught.

Against her wishes, Lydia joined the fight. The mage who appeared with the fireball didn't stand a chance against her blade. Much to her surprise, the guards stood back allowing it all to happen. Not one of them moved towards the attackers. They willingly allowed their Thane to be attacked without recourse. This world seemed out of place. She didn't recognize it anymore.

When the man came down with his last strike, Tenaya jumped in his direction. Her hands ripped the helmet off to expose him. Her eyes caught a man stabbing Ivy, a brief curse brought Tenaya to focus quickly. She looked to Matria holding up a ward against another mage. Serana chased the woman who threw daggers, almost losing her head to another deciding to join the fight. Lydia moved closer to the group seeing the attacks not slowing down while yelling for the guards to do something.

It all became too much. Tenaya trembled, overcome with anger and emotion all at once. The man who wanted her dead pulled himself together, but she had enough. Tenaya screamed, while everyone who fought ceased to do anything. The shriek rattled buildings, echoed off the mountains, sounding like a call from the Greybeards. What everyone started to witness brought forward fear and awe all at the same time. Tenaya didn't have Azura's light to balance out the pure darkness of Molag Bal anymore. With a single fit of rage, darkness swirled around Tenaya.

Serana looked on seeing the woman she loved, her Tenaya, give way to the darkness in her heart. Tenaya embraced a gift, another thing she didn't understand. This wasn't a transformation into a vampire lord form like her and Matria, this was something else. She knew Tenaya could shift forms at any time, having witnessed it before. This was something different. She didn't know what to expect, staring at the darkness swirling around Tenaya. Whatever Tenaya did made her become something much worse.

Seeing what Tenaya was shocked even Serana. The darkness she carried was unreal. Her skin changed before their eyes. Instead of just a paleness, she looked darkened like the creatures from Coldharbour. Her eyes glowed brighter and darker together. Serana realized what happened remembering her day on Coldharbour. Molag Bal did this before her very eyes to show his dominance. The very mist circling Tenaya, circled Molag Bal.

It wasn't just being a vampire. Molag Bal gave her something else, something he never meant to, a piece of himself. She tapped the essence of Coldharbour and embraced the darkness. This was what Azura meant by the gifts of a Daedra. Serana assumed it meant she was a vampire, one of his children. She never assumed that what Azura and Meridia did was something more. That wasn't just a tear hitting Tenaya like it did Matria and Serana. They needed to know the truth from Azura or Meridia.

The walk towards the man who wanted to kill her changed. She walked with purpose, boots digging into the dirt before kicking up. The man swung his axe wildly. Tenaya moved quicker than anything he tried. Her steps, articulated. Her movement, smooth. The darkening inside came full circle, ripping his neck out, drinking his blood for the entire city to see. No one fought seeing a true demon, a demon of their own creation. The viciousness consumed Tenaya, an entire city watching on.

The man struggled, feet kicking, only for a moment. She ran towards the woman who threw the daggers. Even with the speed, she couldn't get away from Tenaya. The daggers on her belt became the weapon of choice. Tenaya wrapped her arms tight with blood dripping from her mouth, taking the first in her hand. The dagger drove deep into her chest. Another dagger into her neck. One by one, Tenaya grabbed a dagger, stabbing deep into every part of her body. The woman died, but Tenaya refused to stop.

Serana grabbed Tenaya, attempting to stop her. Tenaya reacted so fast, punching her hard and threw Serana away. She looked on in shock, Tenaya not realizing what she did. Serana crawled backwards staring at the love of her life. Tenaya let herself go with the moment. The woman died a long time ago, but she chose to continue impaling her with every dagger on her belt.

"Tenaya!" Serana shouted.

Tenaya slowly turned her head to look at Serana, eyes blackened on the edges with brightness filling the middle. The Tenaya she knew looked possessed. This wasn't the woman she loved. Tenaya looked like she enjoyed what she did. Even Lydia gasp in horror seeing the likes of Tenaya, their Thane, doing something so sinister.

"What is wrong with you?! Stop this, please!" Serana pleaded.

"Why? They would torture me if they could. Don't you remember, my dear Serana? Alive I was worth double, just so I could be tortured." Tenaya replied monotone.

"This isn't you. Look at yourself! Do not become what they are. Molag Bal might have his claws deep in you, but I will fight to keep them away. I love you damn it! Stop!"

Tenaya opened her mouth as if she meant to gasp but didn't. The body fell to the ground with a thud, only the sound of daggers rattling in the air. She looked at her hands for a moment seeing for herself what she became, what she was capable of. Her head shook slowly, everyone slowly stepping backwards. Only one person caught her eye, in the back of the crowd, a familiar face with a smile growing wider; Ysolda.

When she moved, the crowd parted. She walked with intent, towards Ysolda. The movement through the crowd brought the death of another, stupid enough to attempt taking Tenaya out. Ysolda noticed Tenaya walking, quickly turning around to run. Tenaya took off her direction. There is no way she would let her get away. The Ysolda of old died. This was a twisted form of the once amazing person who roamed the market of Whiterun. Her smile no longer showed, except at the expense of others.

"Did you really think you would kill me?" Tenaya yelled, grabbing her arm.

"Let me go! I did nothing!" Ysolda yelled.

Ysolda tried to play the innocent one. It didn't work with her anymore. She revealed the foulness she was. Farkas however, knocked Tenaya's arm aside, pulling his sword in defense of Ysolda. "I know this woman. She is a good person. You have no right to come for her. I do not tolerate your crimes within these walls."

Tenaya slammed her head directly into Farkas. She pulled her sword ready for another to take the fight towards her. Aela came running, yelling for him to stop. Farkas didn't falter until Aela demanded he sheath the blade. When he did, Tenaya did the same. There existed no bad blood between them, as long as she remembered. Aela moved towards Tenaya wanting to get answers.

"You are a vampire. I knew you before, something changed. Speak Tenaya." Aela said, blunt as usual.

"There is no story for me to tell. I am what I am now. Ysolda is not what she appears. The man she serves, he is the same who wants me dead. I need answers from her."

"I cannot believe you are this. The companions cannot trust you anymore."

Aela walked away with Farkas. He didn't forget the bump forming on his forehead. Tenaya turned to Lydia who brought Ysolda back behind Arcadia's Cauldron, refusing to let Ysolda get to her house. She stood no chance of getting away, and had no love lost for the person Ysolda was now. Tenaya seemed more than pleased with the woman coming back who served the one coming for her.

"Doesn't look like you get away so quickly," Tenaya said, turning to Lydia. "Can you put her in jail? We cannot have her run back to Velatin?"

"Of course, my Thane. Her master almost killed me in your absence. I believe it is time to speak with the Jarl. You will not get a warm reception after the show you just put on."

"I will head to the keep now. See you soon enough."

Tenaya left where Ysolda and Lydia stood. She bumped into Farkas to send a message. His interruption was not welcomed and could have cost her precious answers. Ysolda held a lot of important information. His holier-than-thou approach left Tenaya less than thrilled. Had Aela not been there, the fight would have erupted between her and the companions. She had every intention of treating him the same as the others who attacked.

The others caught up to Tenaya as she walked through the market, heading towards the keep. Residents moved aside when she walked their direction, wanting no part of their Thane. To make it worse, her secret was out for the world to see. No one would look at her, in the same way, again. Tenaya, vampire Thane didn't have the same ring to it as she wanted, but the fear wouldn't change now.

Both guards stopped Tenaya outside the keep while pulling their weapons. She didn't have time for their games either insisting they move for their Thane. Neither refused until she pushed them through the door and into the keep. Everyone inside started to scramble to protect Jarl Balgruuf. Some guards who witnessed the events moments ago stood with the Jarl. Every guard and protector poured around the throne. Serana looked directly at the madhouse, seeing how the slightest rattle sends them off.

"This looks familiar…" Serana laughed.

"I am Thane of Whiterun. Why are you treating me as a criminal?" Tenaya yelled.

Not a single person eased up with her words. This seemed too much for them to handle. The guard standing at the edge of the stairs refused to move to the side. His presence blocked her from going up the stairs to speak with the Jarl. She moved left, he moved left. Tenaya balled her hand into a fist trying to keep her anger under control. These were once her friends. They helped her through the years, and she saved the city, anytime they called.

"Thane Tenaya Darix?" Jarl asked, standing up to look for himself.

"Yes. Your guards the last time beat me up, threw me in jail, refusing me entry to the city. Now I stand here a common criminal."

"I know of no such actions against a Thane. Now I hear word spreads of you, being a vampire. Speak Thane!"

Tenaya threw the guard to the side no longer having the patience to deal with him. She approached the group protecting the Jarl. Every person in that hall, stood ready to give their life, in protection of the Jarl. She stopped between the tables to give them a moment to ease up. She didn't want this to be a fight for no reason. The only people in this room she no longer cared for were the guards who beat her, leaving her for dead.

"I come to you seeking help. Years ago, I helped Whiterun overcome the criminal problems, fought the dragons, when no one else would and made this a better place. You granted me the title of Thane and assigned Lydia my Housecarl. Now I come to Whiterun, needing its help, in my time of need. It comes with great risk to Whiterun and one I am not sure that I can win."

"You are covered in blood from your head to your feet. Speak to what happened, I implore you. What has happened? Why do you to seek our help?"

The Jarl was a man of knowledge and action off what he learned. He never wanted to get into wars. During the rebellion, he chose not to take a side. He didn't want to put his people at risk and for good reason. What she asked of him invited war. She knew what could come or who would come. The city stood against the rebels when they attacked, and she hoped it could withstand the onslaught of people with gifts beyond this realm.

"The blood, I wouldn't worry about it. A lot has changed Jarl. I am a vampire now, one not of my choosing and at the same time, one of destiny. What comes is much worse. The Daedra are at war. I chose the side of Azura and accepted the role as her champion. Their champion, Velatin, represents the House of Troubles. The war is coming to this realm whether we like it or not. What I ask is for your great city to give me the time I need, without people trying to kill me."

"She speaks the truth my Jarl. The man, assisted by Ysolda, attempted to murder me. He killed guards without thought, and they also stood idle while she defended herself." Lydia spoke on her behalf.

"Tenaya Darix, I am not sure about this. I doubt I can honor your request. To put so many lives in jeopardy is not the way of Whiterun. To support a vampire, those requests are mighty."

"One week, can you give me one week to do what I need?"

Jarl Balgruuf walked around his court in deep thought. He wanted to support the Thane who willingly protected this great city, but to run such a risk meant endangering the entire population or worse, bring war to its walls. He walked down the stairs to give his answer directly to Tenaya. Guards ran over as if they would need to get involved. Irileth remained by his side with a hand on her sword. He looked Tenaya over closely.

"Tenaya Darix, you supported our great city when we needed it the most. It is true, you brought down countless dragons to protect our walls. It is just too much to ask this great city to put itself in danger, especially for the likes of a vampire. I ask you to renounce your title as Thane, in order to let the city have its title back, untainted."

The look between Tenaya and the Jarl brought tensions back to the room. Tenaya wanted nothing more than to kill everyone standing here. She bled for this city and in a moment's notice, they turn their back on her. Not even in her time of need would they help. No one in Whiterun wanted a vampire holding the title of Thane. No one in Whiterun wanted her around regardless of what she did for the city.

"With all due respect, I feel your decision is wrong. If you deem it so, I ask to leave and remain at her side. She has earned a life debt and a title means little." Lydia said as she remained shaken by the Jarl's orders.

Tenaya shook her head stepping backwards. "I will no longer be your Thane as of today, and I relinquish the title and my house. I hope your walls hold the city together when the war comes."

Jarl Balgruuf retreated to his throne. Everyone in the room remained a witness to the events seeing for themselves the request and denial. Most seemed pleased and others upset. Those who knew Tenaya shook their head in disbelief, while others felt relief. The tension quickly dissipated within the hall as she left with Serana.

People acted indifferent knowing what she was. The guards tensed up with her approach. No one seemed to enjoy their former Thane's presence anymore. Her mind refused to get bogged down with the thoughts of others or worrying what they thought. She would get the items from her house and leave this city. All she wanted was to speak with Adrianne to get a few things and perhaps a little bit of help on the recipe.

"Adrianne, I really need your help." Tenaya said running to her forge. "You told me bits of the recipe, but I need to know how it is forged. This might be all that saves my life."

Adrianne looked at the person standing in front of her. This was Tenaya, but a different person she knew than before. Her demeanor wasn't the same. A perpetual frown came over her face seeing the woman standing before her, no longer a friend.

"You expect me to help you, a vampire? I watched the attacks in this city from your kind. I even carry the scar from them so I cannot. My forge is no longer available to you and my store is closed."

"After all we went through, you cannot help me because I am a vampire now? I didn't choose this! I am caught between Daedra. Molag Bal did this himself. Azura saved my life. What more do you want from me?"

"What you are sickens me. I cannot and will not help you."

Tenaya ran off knowing she had few options. She needed help to get things done. Eorlund Gray-mane wouldn't help no matter how much she asked. Her time with the Companions ended quickly when she used magic. Each of them voted to expel her from the group and remove the bounty, only for the deeds she did in Whiterun. That wouldn't ever open again. Her mind raced. Her thoughts went around in circles as she puzzled of what she could possibly do. Though, no matter how hard or long she thought, the result was always the same. She had no answer, no idea of what she should do now.

"Slow down Tenaya." Serana said having enough of this constant back and forth.

"Why Serana? They hate what I am. No one in this damn city cares what I did! None of them!"

Teneya yelled loudly at Serana. She stood in the kitchen ready to breakdown again. Serana grabbed her hands trying to calm her down. This wasn't the worst situation they were ever in. She remembered much worse. Serana thought back to the moments in Bal Ur where Tenaya said she didn't know what to do and lived a lie. Seeing her scramble around like this without a clue made her see the truth, and one that needed to be said, even if it ripped them apart.

"Perhaps it is time you accept what you are Tenaya. I do not mean a vampire either. Together we faced my demons and you started to face yours. I think the time has come for you to accept the truth. You were dependent on others to get to where you are now and would have failed on your own."

Matria and Ivy whipped their heads around quickly hearing the statement. The shock from those words brought Tenaya to tears. She nodded her head in agreement, knowing the truth. This very thing she admitted not long ago. Tenaya followed the Dragonborn allowing him to make the decisions. She had followers to make sure over the years, everything was right. For the first time, everyone turned to her wanting direction. She wasn't the best, she relied on others as much as possible to cover her gaps.

"You were nothing more than a follower who managed to get through things with a little talent. You aren't the best with a weapon or with the arcane arts. The truth is Tenaya, you haven't needed to be that person, until now. Now the world needs that Tenaya. No more trying to be something you are not. Be the person we all see and the one the Dragonborn knew."

Serana pulled out the journal from her house in Bruma. Tenaya looked up through her tears. Serana smiled seeing the message went through loud and clear. She didn't have the anger or contempt for hearing the truth. Serana saw the reality of Tenaya after their time in Bal Ur. She lacked the conviction as someone once said and in the words of the Dragonborn, Tenaya needed to see how she brought hope. Serana turned Tenaya around to see for her own eyes.

"You are my forge sister. I am sorry I couldn't leave with you, but I will stand with you." Grelka said.

"We all believe in you Tenaya. Screw Whiterun and its people." Lydia added, handing her a spare sword.

"Do you get it now Tenaya? You were that person. She doesn't exist anymore." Serana added.

Tenaya looked at each of them seeing the people who she knew could help. They looked to her the way she wanted to be seen. Tenaya felt the energy radiating through her. The darkness no longer felt as strong. Inside, the light she felt from Azura, grew. She smiled for the first time without a hidden meaning or out of love.

"Lydia, we need a place to go, where no one else would know. Where would you recommend?" Tenaya asked.

"Frostflow Lighthouse. It sits abandoned after you and Serana cleared it and the cave. I know for fact it is vacant."

"How do you know?" Grelka asked.

"I have the key and stay there when I have to go for supplies in Dawnstar and Winterhold. Do not think for a moment Tenaya, that I didn't care for all your items, that I knew of."

"What about a forge, and supplies?" Tenaya asked.

"Let me take care of that. If we can get quarry stone and an anvil, the fuel will be readily available in any city. I am sure we can get ingots as well."

"Looks like we are going to the lighthouse then. Get everything you can for the trip, we will need it."


	3. Chapter 03 - When Time Stands Still

Author Notes

Soundtrack recommendation: Down by The Birthday Massacre

~~-x-~~

14th of Evening Star 4E 206

Leaving Whiterun felt empowering. Tenaya glanced at each of her friends, taking note of what she actually had, rather than the level of dishonesty and deception surrounded her from Whiterun. The city itself provided a level of protection, a level of comfort inside the walls. For all Whiterun had, it lacked the warmth she needed. Darkness swelled in her heart, she knew it and felt it, trying to keep things under control without the other pieces. For the shortest of moments, happiness and a smile came. Her friends did it, not Azura, not the city, not Skyrim, but her friends. Those friends, she knew, were the only thing she needed.

"I know of this lighthouse from my travels. If one of you could come with me, we can get supplies and meet you there," Grelka said.

"Let me go with her. I can carry as many supplies as needed," Matria offered.

Tenaya nodded, feeling better they traveled as a group. Lydia tossed them a spare key to the lighthouse.

"Travel safe. We will see you soon." Tenaya said.

Grelka and Matria vanished out the door of Breezehome. Lydia spent the rest of her time gathering everything able to help their journey. She didn't intend to leave a single thing for Whiterun to take or pillage.

"You still doubt yourself?" Serana asked.

"I feel better, Serana. I worry that I am not going to be strong enough. Losing you or any of our friends would be painful. I barely control all this inside. It will not take much to push me again." Tenaya replied, eyes no longer looking at the ground.

"No need to worry. We are in this together. Your demons, I am afraid, they are something much more different than mine. I found strength in you. You have to find the strength in yourself, I can only do so much."

Ivy sat back, listening to their conversation, mostly curious about how far they came. For weeks, she joined a world of vampires. They welcomed her with open arms. This wasn't the world she ever imagined. The world told her vampires are nothing but evil creatures, creatures meant to kill for fun. Her parents warned her of evil creatures, all willing to drink your blood if they could. She wondered if the rest of the stories the world told her was a lie also.

When Lydia returned, her sack sat full, stuffed to the brim with anything she could manage. Ivy finished gathering the food and herbs left around for those who didn't live on blood. Both seemed satisfied with everything they had. Rabbit legs, venison, beef, they had it all. What bothered her more was the lack of people near Frostflow Lighthouse. Of the group, three remained vampires, all needing to eat. Not enough people traveled the roads to satisfy the hunger.

"Ready?" Serana asked.

With everyone set, they walked out of Breezehome into the heart of Whiterun. Guards protected the crowd of people in the street, all standing with a constant watch over them. Their eyes remained fixated on each person who exited the house. Tenaya pulled her sword out, refusing to allow anyone to sneak up or attack them. Serana, at the same time, frosted her hand. Both looked ready to fight if they had to. The guards pulled unsheathed their weapons in response to the rising tension. Everyone who stood around felt uncomfortable, easing backward, ready for something to happen.

"Funny how you and Serana killed the Dawnguard, never once questioning if I was a vampire then," Tenaya said directly to Adrianne. "You turn your back on me now, after all we did."

Adrianne didn't move. She listened, Tenaya knew it. Tenaya shook her head and kept walking towards the city gates. Whiterun guards kept on the ready as they passed any citizen of the city. Adrianne turned her back as they approached. She made her feelings known already, but the surprising show made Tenaya grip her sword tighter. The guards opened the gate without a word, locking the gates just as quickly as they departed.

Tenaya took one last look to the walled city. She had so many memories, even more friends, who had now, coldly abandoned her. It seemed her being a vampire mattered more than doing the right thing. The attacks while Harkon ruled pushed the city to its end. She now represented the same thing she fought so long ago. Serana walked at her side, seeming to feel the anger and sadness radiating from Tenaya. A hand grabbed Tenaya's gently, pulling her closer.

"This is the other side of things we haven't talked about. Once people find out what you are, they hate you for it. I never really did much until I met you for this reason." Serana whispered.

"I can understand why. This place just threw me out." Tenaya replied.

Lydia seemed to have the same level of remorse. She knew people inside the walls cared for Tenaya; some even gave their own blood, not caring who or what she was. Those people Lydia thought might stand up or at least be enough to win over the Jarl. Even she managed to find out the hard way, the hatred for vampires ran too deep in Whiterun. The few faces who looked shocked at their departure, they didn't have enough power to change the course.

Tenaya put her sword away, seeing Lydia struggle with the heavy bag. She had no desire to watch a friend struggle for any reason. Tenaya grabbed the bag from Lydia, throwing it over her shoulder with little effort. Lydia watched in amazement, having struggled the entire time with the bag.

"No sun out," Tenaya said, smiling, trying to make light of the situation.

Serana chuckled, knowing that all too well. Traveling through gloom made things much better for them. The sun, while making things so much prettier, hurt so badly. Serana took the time to drift from Tenaya to Lydia, wanting to explain everything. Even with the explanations, Lydia just stared on. This was a whole different world for her. They both watched Tenaya walking, Serana choosing the moment to explain something else to Lydia.

She leaned in close to Lydia. "Tenaya is different that we will ever be, much more than we understand. I may be a pure-blood and Matria, but Tenaya, she is something much different. What you saw back there, I saw that darkness only one time in my life. Molag Bal did the same thing. I need to speak with Azura or Meridia."

Tenaya instinctively turned with the whispers, unsure what the initial silence was about. She locked eyes with Serana, who seemed unphased by anything. Lydia needed to know what she agreed to. The life debt Lydia owed Tenaya didn't need to be fulfilled, this Serana desired to make this clear. Lydia entered their world now, full of Daedra and the evilest of people.

"Astronica?" Tenaya said, seeing a hooded woman on the path.

"Where were you?" She asked, lips quivering, walking closer. "Azura is a prisoner now! I ran through fires, barely able to escape him and the armies he brought."

Astronica looked visibly shaken. This side of the woman no one had seen before. Her entire demeanor had changed seeing Tenaya alive, walking through Skyrim with a group, and a smile. She stopped only feet from Tenaya. Her hood flew backward. Scars crossed her face, now a reminder from the war she encountered on Moonshadow.

"I carry these scars because Azura chose poorly. Take a good look at me, Tenaya Darix! You caused this!" Astronica yelled, pushing Tenaya forward.

"What do you want me to say? I ran away. I failed Azura and you, Astronica. I failed you both." Tenaya replied, teeth clenched tightly together.

"We suffered! Countless souls died because of your cowardice. If Azura wasn't alive, I would kill you myself."

Tenaya went to turn away from Astronica, having heard enough. A hand quickly grabbed her arm to spin her around. "You do not walk away from me after all I endured!"

Her eyes looked down to the hand around her arm before returning to Astronica's eyes. Tenaya yanked her arm free one more time having enough of her insults. She knew what happened was her fault without Astronica reminding her of the failure over and over. Her anger was deserved, but the hatred wasn't.

"You are no champion, Tenaya Darix. You do not deserve her embrace. Runaway, run like you did before."

Tenaya snapped, grabbing her throat, lifting Astronica into the air without trying. Her fingers squeezed harder, nails cutting the skin around her throat.

"I made a mistake! If you are so perfect, tell me how you died at his hands before. Do not lecture me on my failures! It is my burden every day." Tenaya said, anger and resentment flowing in each word.

"Where was this… when you fought before?" Astronica asked, choking the words out.

She dropped Astronica to the ground. Serana stood between them both, seeing enough of their bickering to bring this to an end. She looked between Tenaya and Astronica, only feeling the tension growing. Astronica brushed her robes off, standing up without backing down. Fingers wiped the blood from the sides of her neck. Her eyes looked directly at Tenaya, never once wandering, never wavering.

"You have until the 20th of Evening Star before Molag Bal gains the strength to overpower Azura," Astronica said.

"His invocation day," Serana added, knowing the date very well.

"That is five days. It is not a lot of time." Tenaya said. "Where is she Astronica?"

"Beyond Coldharbour."

Serana went wide-eyed, coughing at the name. She was in the place where three Daedra held her hostage. None of them stood a chance to get her. No one would be able to stand against them. Beyond Coldharbour was their stronghold, their home, their rules.

"We will find a way to save her Astronica. I promise you, on my life, Azura will live. If I am wrong, my life won't matter much anymore."

"I pray to her every day for the same thing. She and I are all that remain of Moonshadow. Prove me wrong, Tenaya Darix."

Astronica vanished as quickly as she appeared. The run-in left a bad taste in Tenaya's mouth. She hated to hear the details about Azura and Moonshadow. The place looked like pure happiness and tranquility wrapped together. To imagine something so beautiful burned down, replaced by seas of flame and ash sickened her. Tenaya clenched her fist, thinking about it longer. She indeed caused people to suffer by her cowardice.

Lydia pushed everyone forward, knowing time was not on their side. Between the approaching darkness of night and the looks of weather on the horizon, she wanted to increase the speed. Snow blew through the trail ahead. The worst part sat even further ahead, storms brewing on the horizon. She knew the snow would end up to their waist if their pace didn't improve.

All around, everything seemed quiet through the storm. Tenaya started to think about how she would manage to get to Beyond Coldharbour and survive, let alone find Azura and free her. She took the time to clear her thoughts. All of them dropped their guard, the entire being forcing them to fight the wind as they went further down the path. Snow started to blow stronger. Their steps became labored, fighting everything Skyrim could throw. It seemed everything began to stack against them from the weather to Skyrim itself.

Serana's hand slipped from Tenaya's. A brief moment was all it took for her attention to turn to Serana. The woman she loved trembled, her lips parting ever so slightly, wanting to say something but couldn't. Her hands pulled in tight to her stomach. Blood seeped out from around a bolt that tore through her rib cage.

Tenaya's world slowed in that instant, almost jolting to a stop. Her mind couldn't comprehend the scene before her. Serana fell to her knees, plopping into the snow. Everything around seemed to vanish. The screams no longer came through, her head muting everything going on. Serana's hands began to shake wildly, a panic set in as her fingers touched the bolt. Tenaya pushed on her hands, keeping pressure on the wound. Arrows flew over their heads, missing by sheer luck only.

"Tenaya…" Serana mumbled.

"You will be fine, Serana…" Tenaya said, attempting to comfort her, kneeling beside Serana.

Through the blowing snow, a figure approached slowly, cautiously, a large Warehammer held tight in over their head. Before they could move or realize what was happening, it flew with such speed, striking Serana, blood spurting out from the middle of the head upon impact. The force snapped her neck backwards, driving her head into the blood-stained snow. Tenaya tried her best to grab Serana before she fell back. The world slowed, even more blood trickling from Serana's lips, her coughs from the blood pooling in her mouth sprayed across Tenaya's face with her hovering Serana.

"Dawnguard approaching!" Ivy yelled, sword pulled and ready.

"I lo…love you, Tenaya…." Serana whispered, head rolling to the side.

Tenaya turned her head, Serana's blood dripping down, her gaze focusing on Serana only. Her heart missed its beats watching Serana, her love's eyes roll back into her head. Serana's hands went limp, falling to their sides. Tenaya shook Serana, screaming her name. Serana didn't answer. Blood trickled down her perfect face from the hit to the head.

Ivy ducked towards the ground with Lydia, remaining tight to the dirt. Tenaya held on to the woman she loved, crying, unable to let her go. She couldn't move. Her body sat frozen next to the lifeless body of Serana. Every thought went to their life together, the screwed-up agony both endured to end up here, Serana dead in her arms.

"Looks like we found her and the other one." A Dawnguard member yelled, circling around them.

Tenaya moved the hair away from Serana's face. She looked down at her, lifting her hands to rest on her chest, letting Serana have some sort of peace that she deserved. A foot kicked her hand away from Serana, crossbow pointed directly at her head. Tenaya trembled fiercely, face shaking in anger as the others chose to join the circle around the group.

"If it is not the vampire Thane of Whiterun and her pet," Ferta said, moving into Tenaya's sight. "Your pet got off easy. You, on the other hand, you get to go to Velatin, dead or alive."

"And what makes you think any of you will walk away from this alive?" Tenaya asked.

"You are circled by eight of the best the Dawnguard has to offer."

"I see eight pieces of filth. You killed Serana, and all she did was fight for you. If we didn't help you, the prophecy would have come true. We saved this forsaken world."

"I spared the world an abomination! Even pets have a purpose. Hers expired. Good riddance to her."

Ferta spit on Serana's face, with the glob dripping down her cheek. Tenaya wiped the spit from Serana's face. She slowly rose to her feet, everyone instantly pointing their crossbow to her face. Ferta smiled at the attention. She liked seeing the feisty side of another vampire, realizing Tenaya was nothing more than the ultimate prize of Skyrim right now.

"I am going to kill you and everyone here. I just haven't decided how quickly you will die." Tenaya whispered.

"Really? I have every bow aimed in your direction. What could you possibly do to escape?"

Tenaya moved around slowly. She looked into the eyes of each soul surrounding her. One of them stood out. She tilted her head to the side, looking directly at Dozan. She remembered him from years past. His innocent look always stood out, even back then. His fingers quivered on a bow, choosing to use a regular bow over the crossbow, the very thing Serana taught him.

Ivy crawled on the ground to avoid any problems. She moved towards Serana's body before Ferta cut her off.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ferta asked.

A foot came down on Ivy's back, sending a yelp into the air. Tenaya took off as fast as she could, every bolt firing at the same time, all missing her body, though some managed to tear through pieces of her cloak. Ferta tumbled to the ground with Tenaya relentlessly clawing at the woman. Her hands found their mark, punching the woman repeatedly. Her time was incredibly short. The sounds of crossbows being reloaded made it quite clear. Ferta struggled under the shear strength as Tenaya continued to push herself forward.

Lydia and Ivy wasted no time starting to cut down the Dawnguard, all of whom worked on their crossbows. Ferta managed to get to her feet, pulling a sword quickly. Tenaya backed away for only a moment as Ferta swung her sword. The blade missed her stomach and nicked her arm on the swing around. Tenaya looked down at the wound, eyes shifting to Serana one last time. She grabbed her sword and prepared to kill the woman who stole the love of her life.

Tenaya swung her sword at Ferta, their steel meeting with sparks flying in every direction. Their fight stood out like an elegance dance of death. One striking, another countering. This dance repeated over and over. Ferta did her best to show off her skills, enjoying the smallest of cuts across Tenaya's arms. She danced around her, knowing her swordsmanship stood above Tenaya's skills.

"Just give up. I can do this all day." Ferta yelled.

Tenaya swung down with both hands, Ferta blocking the blade from striking. It wasn't meant to hit her. Ferta never saw the kick coming. Tenaya delivered a stiff kick to her stomach, sending the woman through the air. Her body rolled through the snow and mud, stopping a good ten paces from where Tenaya stood. She stalked the woman struggling on the ground. The sword dropped from her hand, not wanting to use it anymore. The fight came to a stop when the blackness engulfed everyone in the area.

Before their very eyes, Tenaya pulled the darkness towards her hands. The orb of magick swirled around her fingers, encompassing her hands in pure darkness. The mass started to grow, unlike the magick seen before in Skyrim, or Nirn. Black mist seeped around her arms as it continued to develop the orb, lightning crackled around its edges. A faint glow of orange flickered off the snow and darkness. The magic had a strange hum, resonating enough to move snow around them.

"What kind of magic is this?" Ferta yelled, seeing nothing like this, stepping backwards rapidly.

Tenaya lifted her hands over her head. The orb hovered over, lighting Tenaya with an orange glow, hum growing rapidly. Orange light pulsed out from it. A forceful wind moved everything around, snow blowing from the area. Ferta lifted her sword to strike Tenaya. Before it could inflict the deathly blow, Tenaya released the orb upon Ferta with a swift downward motion. Orange lightning surrounded both, light bursting outwards. Tenaya never moved, never feared the effects. The explosion sent a shockwave strong enough to knock everyone down, except Tenaya.

Ferta fell to the ground, armor smoking from the shot alone. Tenaya walked over, lifting her by the throat. The woman coughed with a moan at the movement.

"What are you?" Ferta asked, air barely moving through her throat.

"That is my gift from the Daedra."

Tenaya clamped down tight to the neck of Ferta, drinking Ferta's blood while using her own sword. Tenaya drove the sword deep into her chest. Ferta choked for a short time. She had to endure the feeling of the blood being sucked out of her body as the feeling of imminent death approached, the twisting pain of her own weapon, impaled her chest.

In the distance, Astronica watched on in shock, slowly giving way to a grin. This was the piece of Tenaya they needed. She saw a fight that no one else could bring. If Tenaya doubted Azura lived, her being able to bring the light forward with the darkness and capture it proved her wrong. She stood in awe, seeing Tenaya much different than the fight at the base of Azura's Shrine. Tenaya indeed was a Guardian of Moonshadow, seamlessly mastering something no one ever showed her. Not even Astronica had the strength to do this.

"Tenaya, Serana's alive!"

Tenaya looked up instantly, teeth unclamping from the woman's neck, the now dead body of Ferta having no meaning. She quickly threw Ferta to the ground like a rag doll, eyes opening wide to the news. Tenaya raced over to Serana's side, knelling by her body, still appearing lifeless. She lowered her head, listening to the air moving in and out of her lungs, the sound of a faint but very much alive heart beating. At the moment, she lost her ability to think straight. The world she knew felt like it crumbled away. She broke the bolt from her stomach, not daring to pull it out without some sort of fire or flame to seal the wound back up.

Without warning, an arrow whizzed by her head. Tenaya jumped up and looked at Dozan with his bow up, arms in the air with an arrow unleashed. A loud thud and clang of metal made Tenaya spin around quickly. The body of a Dawnguard soldier fell to the ground, an arrow sticking from the middle of his forehead, axe no longer in his grip. She spun around just as quickly to Dozan, who lowered his bow. He saved her life, and for what reason, she didn't know.

"Both of you saved my life. You are not the monster they said. I see it now." Dozan said.

Dozan dropped the bow end to the ground before taking raising his foot to snapit. What enchantments it contained trickled away with the broken weapon. Tenaya walked over to the young man standing before her. She extended her hand to give him the respect he deserved. He willingly accepted the gesture, a small smile stretching across his face.

"Maybe you could join us? We need every good person we can get." Tenaya offered.

"I am of no use to you. I believe I will return to my family in Windhelm." Dozan replied.

"My time is short, with Serana barely alive. At least let me repay you."

Dozan accepted the offer realizing he had no gold or anything of value with the bow snapped. The quiver of arrows wouldn't get him much gold at all, and the dagger was worth just as little. His armor brought some gold, but the attention of a vendor wanting to know where a Dawnguard uniform came from would make it difficult to get away from.

Tenaya picked Serana up and carried her without any objections. She walked in front of the group, leading them through the snowstorm, trying to stop their progress. The winds bit hard, sending chills down her spine. Serana shivered with the wind in much dire need of warmth. Tenaya set her down on the ground for only a moment, unclipping the cloak from her own body before wrapping it around Serana's body tightly. Tenaya stood up, her bare arms, face, and neck felt the chill much worse.

"You will freeze before we arrive," Ivy yelled, voice barely coming through the wind.

"Just keep up!" Tenaay yelled.

Everything Skyrim could muster went against Tenaya. Winds picked up with strength enough to slow the group to a crawl. Snow flew stronger the closer they came to Frostflow Lighthouse. Their steps inched up higher into the snow already on the ground. First, the knees, then the waist, everything tried to stop them. Tenaya pushed with everything she had, fighting to bitter cold, holding herself together for her Serana.

Lydia pulled the keys out from the small satchel. Her fingers barely gripped in the bitter cold with almost no feeling left. The key slipped in after much fumbling. Everyone rushed inside to the waiting fires, all shocked, seeing Matria and Grelka already there with food and flame. What might have been a joyful occasion never happened. Their eyes turned to Serana, hanging down from Tenaya's arms.

"What happened?" Matria asked, checking Serana.

"Dawnguard, a surprise attack. She still has the bolt in her stomach. I thought she died…" Tenaya replied, shaking from the freezing cold.

Matria lifted Serana from her arms with the assistance of Grelka. Neither had to endure the cold thanks to their travels before the storm hit. Lydia took off her cloak and walked directly to Tenaya. She wrapped the fur-lined cloak over the shoulders of Tenaya, pulling the sides across snugly. It wasn't as if Tenaya had much left covering her. The ordinarily pale skin looked reddened and black in places. An average person would be dead with frostbite.

"How you survived that in your underclothes is beyond me," Lydia said.

Tenaya didn't notice anything, her attention only on Serana. She didn't know how she failed her, or worse, failing the team so quickly. Doubt quickly crept into her thoughts again. She only started to accept everything and now, the one she needed most of all, she couldn't protect. Serana fought for her life because she wasn't strong enough. Tenaya doubted if she could ever be strong enough. The entire group looked to her and believed, but the very belief she needed was herself, and that belief didn't exist. One person in the group remained quiet throughout the entire trip, Dozan.

He managed to join them through this journey and, to this point, went unquestioned and undeterred. Things slowly changed when Tenaya realized he still came. In everything that happened, she forgot about him. Her entire being went to getting Serana here, as quickly as possible. She fought the cold, needing every bit of energy not to give in. Tenaya walked to Dozan wanting information.

"What the hell happened out there? You did save my life, but I want answers." Tenaya asked.

"We were told you were coming by some woman. She stopped and talked to Ferta, our captain. We were warned you would come to Whiterun and to patrol the outskirts. Two other parties were out there on the trails, one was wiped out randomly somehow. We found their bodies dead without a weapon being fired." Dozan explained.

Tenaya described Ysolda, imagining this was her handywork. The woman she once was no longer existed. It wouldn't be long before she managed to get out of jail in Whiterun, especially with her and Lydia requesting it, and the Companions insisting on her freedom. She added their group to a growing list of people after her or with problems. The list seemed to be never ending.

Serana's scream echoed off the lighthouse walls. Tenaya turned and ran to her side, not knowing what happened. Matria held the rest of the bolt, pulling it through the back to avoid any problems. Serana never opened her eyes or looked around. The scream came through sheer agony alone with the work being done. Matria did the caring, refusing all offers to assist, knowing a drop of her blood would turn any of them into a vampire.

"I will give you the gold if you want to go. You saved my life, and I am grateful. Right now, I really could use someone with your bow skills if I am ever going to make it through this alive." Tenaya said.

She took the opportunity to spell out the war coming and the battle raging. Hearing names like Molag Bal, Azura, Meridia, all the Daedra coming out, made the Dawnguard mission seem so petty. Vampires worked to save Tamriel and the rest of Nirn from the potential enslavement from Daedra. How were they as evil as everyone said? His convictions before with Isran were met with stiff lashes. Now, he walked free of those who held him down.

"If you speak the truth, I will remain with you and your friends. I will need a new bow at some point."

"We can make that happen."

Tenaya pulled Grelka to the side, wanting to know how everything went and where they were in the process. She took Tenaya down the steps to the lower level of the lighthouse. The quarry stones provided just a small enough area to bring the metals up to temperature and forge everything. With the ingots, they could melt them a lot easier over the forge with the hood she started to make.

The ingots sat in piles at their side. Tenaya counted the amount of each realizing they purchased way more than she could ever imagine. Tenaya wondered if they had any gold or jewels left. The response came as expected, very little. Grelka bought the more substantial quantities, taking everything the vendors had, not knowing how to forge this metal. She didn't want to run the risk of needing more or not having the right combination of metals to get the job done. Knowing how much armor needed to be made, this wouldn't be an easy process.

"It will get rather warm down here. We have almost no air movement, and it will be some tough forging. Once I finish this hood for the bellows, this place will cook." Grelka said.

"Just like the days we did the forging inside caves when we had to," Tenaya said, smiling.

"Let me get this hood done so we can melt and mix. Go check on your friend."

"We are much more than that Grelka…"

"I know, I saw the pain in your eyes. Talos protect her."

Grelka rested a hand on Tenaya's shoulder with those words. Tenaya ran up the steps to see Serana bandaged up, recovering, cozy by the fire. Lydia chose to remain at her side with Matria. Ivy and Dozan walked to the upper room. She seemed to enjoy having someone else around who was not a vampire. Matria went about her alchemy, sifting through everything they had to make sure she could get a potion together for Serana of high potency. Tenaya handed the cloak back to Lydia with a small thank you for the gesture.

Looking around, she knew all their lives rested on her shoulders. Tenaya returned to the basement, where Grelka worked the hood. Tenaya wasted no time starting to help her friend. Together, their hammers pounded the metal form over the makeshift anvil, that she picked up from the market. The hood grew bigger, metal thinning out and into the shape they desired. Both worked together to get everything just right for their fire pit.

Grelka wiped the sweat from her brow, feeling the newfound heat growing more and more intense with every pump of the bellows. Tenaya pushed air deeper, coals roaring up. Even the temperature in such a confined place made Grelka need to take a break. She bid her friend goodbye, knowing her own limits. For Tenaya, this was only the beginning. She had work to do and not enough time to worry about the heat. More than anything, she needs to forge a new sword.

"Looks like I am going back to malachite for this one," Tenaya said out loud.

Tenaya put the carved stone ladle over the orange coals, dropping in the first ingots wanting to get a perfect sword. The bellows blew the heat stronger. Sweat dripped from her arms and face while she continued to heat the metals. Tenaya grabbed the set of leather gloves to the side, sliding them on carefully. The metal inside glowed a dark purple, ready for the forge. With a heavy thud, the hot metal fell directly on the anvil.

Within minutes, Tenaya had the beginnings of her sword coming together. The sound of hammering vibrated off the walls. Tenaya worked her craft slowly. She calmed herself down, listening to the metal lead the way like she learned so long ago. Back and forth, fire to the anvil, Tenaya shaped the malachite before dropping the first piece of moonstone into the ladle.

The sword's edge began to take shape, different than the regular ones seen throughout Skyrim. She needed something different, and she knew it. His sword had spikes, ones capable of crippling anyone when they touched with the poison held inside. What she needed was something to withstand the brute force of the ebony without breaking. His armor stood another challenge. Daedric armor had few weaknesses.

Tenaya worked for hours on the new sword. Malachite formed its edges, moonstone acting as the glue to the hilt. This sword, her sword, wasn't like the rest of those she saw throughout Skyrim. Her sword had a little extra length to match Velatin's weapon of choice. The increased density of malachite added weight and made the balance much more onerous, but she looked on proud at the result. She had her sword for now. It wasn't the prettiest, the edges still jagged, without a grindstone. However, the balance felt perfect for her hand.

"Do you realize how long you have been doing this?" Grelka asked, seeing the sword.

"Not really. Maybe a couple hours?" Tenaya replied.

"Try morning. All of us went to sleep except for Matria, who watched over Serana."

Tenaya shook her head, running upstairs to see for herself. Did she genuinely get so caught up in the forging that she lost track of time? The sunlight peeking through the clouds on the horizon said it all. The familiar burning on her skin set in. She worked through the night without even realizing it. Tenaya shook her head before returning to Grelka. How did she manage to lose track of so much time?

"Interesting design. Why is it so top heavy?" Grelka asked with the sword moving through the air.

"I am bottom heavy in my hand. Look…"

Tenaya grabbed the sword, swinging it through the air in a few patterns. Grelka watched intently, seeing the balance in her hand perfect, slowly getting an idea.

"You said he uses ebony?"

"Yes. The spiked hilt also. The sword cut my elven in half without even trying. I saw nothing like it."

"If that is the case, his sword will cut this one down the same. Leave me the honor of getting you something to work. You can trust me Tenaya, I will not disappoint."

"Right now, I need the armor I told you about. Moonstone, quicksilver, and iron I used before. Adrianne said to remove the quicksilver and use malachite. When I thought about it, that gets me a glass armor variant."

Grelka scratched her head for a moment. During her travels with Tenaya and the Dragonborn, other options existed. She knew they needed something much more reliable and more durable. Tenaya wanted light armors, but perhaps a compromise would be to get her what she needed the most.

"Would you be willing to take a little extra weight? I know of an ancient recipe I can try. When we were in the temple and tomb of the dragons long ago, the Dragonborn pointed it out. It was malachite, moonstone, ebony, and dragonscale."

"What kind of recipe is that? The ebony wont blend with anything like that." Tenaya asked, wondering if Grelka drank too much wine.

"It will, Tenaya. It needs purified void salts."

"Are you nuts? We were told to avoid those kinds of things. You are talking black forging. I do not even have a clue how that stuff works or want to."

"I know how to make it work. Just let me worry about things. I haven't stopped my forging through the years."

Grelka walked up the steps to go and get the items she needed. Surely the College of Winterhold had the void salts she needed to make things work, and their trader had the ebony ingots. Tenaya had no clue how she would pull this one off, but she trusted in her friend. Grelka had a unique ability to forge even the craziest of things when they were out in Skyrim. Having someone as skilled as her would prove to be worth everything.

Tenaya checked on Serana, who rested by the flames. Serana opened her eyes for only a moment and gave the briefest of smiles. She looked weak. Matria stayed at her side, knowing how to bring her back to a much better state than anyone else. Tenaya gave her a kiss on the forehead where the cut sat. She wanted Serana to know she was there, just as she waited for her.

"Lydia is going with me. The roads seem less safe these days." Grelka said.

"Travel safe and come back quickly."

Tenaya returned to the basement, grabbing her sword. She swung it around to get a feel for her weapon of choice. Every swing brought a small adjustment to the blade until she had it perfect. It needed to move flawlessly.

She stepped back from the forge, moving the sword around in circles, cutting through the air. Tenaya stayed there, feeling the heat from the forge, practicing with the sword like the days of old. Her arm grew tired, only to flip the sword to her other hand and continue. Shadows danced across the wall, moving with the same grace Tenaya once had and started to regain. Her movements danced with fluidity, breathing slowing down as the world faded away.

Ivy came down the steps at some point with Tenaya not stopping. She watched Tenaya, almost mesmerized by the motions. In all her years, she never saw Tenaya focused like this. The time Tenaya saved her life with Serana didn't even compare. Tenaya never missed a beat with the roaring flames flaring from the coals. The slightest of air moving against the fire made them burn brighter, more potent, growing higher. The shadows continued their majestic dance with the flames lighting the way.

"Let her alone…" Matria said, pulling Ivy up the steps. She stopped and turned back, watching for a brief moment as well, seeing Tenaya tune out the world. Her focus only became mastering the weapon in her hands.

"Things are changing, aren't they?" Ivy asked, looking to Tenaya one last time.

"Very much so. Tenaya is finding herself, finally. If she can do this, Velatin stands no chance."

Not even the return of Grelka slowed Tenaya down. Grelka dropped everything she needed to the floor. Tenaya didn't budge as she kept the flow of her sword going. Her hand gracefully swung it down, no longer jagged in any movement. She swung around, jabbing pointedly, the simplest of moves now with a deadly spin on it. Grelka watched her for a moment, seeing her friend in such a trance. Tenaya continued, covered from head to toe in sweat, the floor was no long dry from the amount coming off her body. As the heat of the coal dried one speck on the ground, another had already fallen from her body.

"You might want to go to eat something before you pass out. I am sure even a vampire needs food."

Tenaya didn't answer. Grelka swore she started to move faster after hearing what she said. Tenaya moved as if she were a woman possessed. The fires of the forge reared up once again with Grelka going back to work. She started crafting the new armor she read about all those years ago. For Tenaya, she would figure it out. The woman before her deserved to live and be who she was. She would find a way to forge this armor for her friend, her forge sister.

Tenaya stared forward intently. The sword moved faster with each passing minute. The flames and heat brought endurance out she never knew she had. Her motions became more fluid. The sword moved with incredible precision, sliding up and down her hand, circling the air, swinging its point in a masterful dance.

She drove the sword into the dirt suddenly. Grelka looked up to her friend. Tenaya breathed heavily for a minute. Tenaya didn't relent, pulling the sword up again and started over. She would continue until her and the sword became one, both moving in the most majestic ways.

Tenaya would be the weapon she had to be.


	4. Chapter 04 - From the Jaws of Death

Author Notes

Soundtrack recommendation: Come Back Down by The Anix

~~-x-~~

19th of Evening Star 4E 206

Serana pulled herself together, stepping up from the makeshift bed built beside the fire. For the first time since almost dying, Serana felt well enough to be up and moving. Her stomach carried a scar she wouldn't ever remove. Even after three different potions and a lot of fresh blood, thanks to Matria, it took time. The wound could kill a regular mortal, and she knew it. This wasn't easy, even for a pure-blooded vampire.

"Where is Tenaya?" Serana asked, voice still a little weak.

"Downstairs. She hasn't come up since checking on you a few days ago." Matria replied.

She had no resentment towards Tenaya with more essential things in play. Tenaya made sure she was okay and returned to whatever she did. Matria grabbed her arm, helping her down the staircase to the basement. Her steps felt labored and weak. She didn't even trust her own footing yet.

Shadows danced across the walls. Serana looked to her love across the fire. Tenaya moved with a grace and ease she never thought possible. The sword in her hands flipped back and forth seamlessly. The woman she saw looked much different from any version of Tenaya, she remembered. Never in their time together did Serana see her move with such grace. Her feet spun around in perfect harmony to the blade twirling through the air. Every circle brought the majestic dance to reality.

"How long has she been going?" Serana asked of Grelka.

"She hasn't stopped for over three days. Not a single break I know of. I never saw anything like this."

Serana watched her move. The very thought she had made her smile. Serana froze her right hand and through an ice spike directly towards Tenaya's head. Without breaking form, Tenaya sliced it down and continued. Serana watched the smile on Tenaya's face through the waves of her blade. She froze both hands a second time, sending more spikes her direction. Tenaya cut each down without breaking away.

"I thought you had better aim," Tenaya said, stopping.

She walked over to Serana without hesitation. The two kissed deeply and passionately, making both Grelka and Matria uncomfortable.

"You haven't stopped for days, she said. How are you feeling?" Serana asked.

"Never better now that you are moving again. Tomorrow I will bring Azura back."

"We will be ready. I need to just get my feet moving again."

"No, Serana, I mean, I will bring her back. Where I am going might be a one-way trip."

Serana shook her head, pulling Tenaya close. "Put your pride aside. We are a team. We will help you."

"You are in no condition Serana. Who will go? Matria is not ready for that fight. Lydia has never faced a demon. Ivy and Dozan still need time to grow themselves."

"She is right, Tenaya, you need help. Tenaya is also right. You are in no condition to go. Ask and see if anyone will go. Let them have a choice." Grelka said.

Tenaya nodded, disliking the idea. Beyond Coldharbour was no place for anyone. She feared what could happen once they arrived if they arrived. The path was less than ideal. If they survived Coldharbour, they had to get to the portal in his temple. The road from there became no more relaxed. Three Daedra stood against them.

"You need the help of the Daedra on this one. I love you with all my heart Tenaya, but not even you can do this one alone."

"Meridia. She is the only one able to help. Only her and Azura know where it is." Tenaya put out.

"Good luck there. Do not forget Meridia hates the undead and cast you aside." Matria said.

Tenaya understood the problem as well as the journey to her temple. Getting there would be every bit as difficult as getting her to answer. Meridia owed her for clearing the temple out all those years ago from the hands of Malkoran. Her deeds had to mean something at this point. To think she would be as petty as the people of Whiterun, those thoughts scared Tenaya. There was a chance she wouldn't answer the call or speak. To do this would be the death of Azura.

"I need to get myself together, and anyone willing to do this should get ready."

The days of sitting back were gone. Tenaya knew what she had to do. She kissed Serana one last time in the basement. Her body felt stronger than it ever did. As a vampire, she pushed herself to limits she never knew. One feeding is all she needed to get the energy back. Matria followed her up the steps when Grelka kept Serana for a few moments. Matria needed to speak with her about a few things, whether she needed it or not.

Tenaya listened to everything Matria had to say. Serana knew things better than she did, but Matria knew enough of the dangerous situation she faced. Her body burned everything it had. The inside of her eyes glowed different as it was, now they truly stood out. Tenaya took the warnings in kind. She wouldn't put others at risk for her own bloodlust. Until Matria said it, Tenaya never noticed the thirst growing the closer they came to Ivy. Tenaya shuddered slightly at the smell in the air. Matria stood between them, her actions geared towards keeping Tenaya as far away as possible.

"I am surprised you didn't try to bite Grelka," Matria said.

"I was fine until you said something. Now I am famished…"

"Control it until you find a bandit out there. Remember who is friend and foe. Do not become what I did. You know what I am talking about."

Tenaya watched the pain in Matria's eyes, saying it. When she and Matria first met, Matria was in the very phase, she warned about. She didn't know good people from the wrong. All Matria cared about was blood and feeding on others. Had it not been for Serana and Valerica, her path would be very different. Meeting one of her own kind brought a sense of feeling back. Their trials were the same as hers. She realized she wasn't alone. Matria finally found a place to fit in.

Tenaya went outside into the freezing cold. Her body still dripped sweat, steam coming off every part of her exposed skin the moment the door opened. The sun added no relief with an all too familiar burning across her body. Tenaya walked around the lighthouse to the spot their water bucket stood.

The need to get cleaned up became evident as she looked over her body, marred by black marks from forging and sweat. She undid the mess of a ponytail; her hair looked blackened from dust, mangled, and dirty. She quickly dumped a bucket of water over her body. Chills instantly swept over her body, and a yell left her lips. The makeshift rag wiped her clean while the water shocked her just as she hoped.

As quickly as she ran outside, Tenaya ran back inside. She shivered for a moment and went to the fire without wasting a single step. Lydia stood back, watching Tenaya with a look of bewilderment. She started to wonder if Tenaya was crazy or beyond every level of insanity she knew. It wasn't beyond her to help Tenaya when she needed it, seeing her need an apparent change of clothes. It was one thing to walk around their house like this, but another to parade around with underclothes only.

"A fresh set of clothes are in the other room. Might I recommend a little more modesty next time." Lydia said.

Their eyes met, and Tenaya quickly realized what she meant. As soon as those words were said, Tenaya ran to the other room to get changed. The fresh clothes felt great compared to the wet of everything else. Between sweating and water, she needed them. Serana knocked on the door, entering with Tenaya still changing.

"You are really doing this, aren't you?" Serana said, acting like Tenaya wasn't in the middle of changing.

"I have to. We both know what my destiny is. I will be back, Serana."

"We cannot keep doing this to each other. It tears me up seeing you leave. Between you and I almost dying and our past, I really need you here with me. I need you, Tenaya. I need us."

"What are you saying?" Tenaya asked, stopping everything she did, listening to the wavering in Serana's voice.

"I just… I need you…."

Tenaya finished changing and kissed Serana again. She wanted her on the journey as badly as anyone. Splitting up again felt awful, but Serana was in zero condition for this. Serana opened the door for her to go out to everyone. Everyone stood in the entryway for her to lead them. Their eyes followed Tenaya, wanting some sort of answers, some hope to what would happen from here.

"I am heading to Beyond Coldharbour for Azura. If anyone cares to join me, it is your choice. Realize this place is a living nightmare, the combination of three evil Daedra." Tenaya said, putting the truth out for everyone to decide their own destiny.

"Since I am the only one with armor, I will join you," Ivy said.

"You realize what you agree to? We may not come back if we get there."

Ivy nodded, understand the gravity of what she said. Her armor was Tenaya's old. No one else had anything close to what they needed short of Grelka, but she would not join on the adventures. Serana lowered her head sadly, knowing she couldn't join this adventure. The others remained silent, all aware of the risk involved, none having armor capable of making this journey safely. Even Dozan, with the Dawnguard armor, knew it wouldn't amount to anything from the sound of it.

"Your armor is ready, Tenaya. I do not have a sword for you yet. This armor pushed me to the limits of everything I know." Grelka said.

She led Tenaya down the steps to the pieces sitting against the stones. Tenaya looked on in amazement, seeing something unique, something special. Dragon scales masterfully blended with ebony and malachite. The armor didn't have the usual black of ebony nor the tan appearance of Dragonplate, the malachite appeared to dominate most of the corset style armor.

Tenaya lifted the armor. This wasn't as heavy as she expected it to be. Things weighed more than the glass armor she remembered years ago, but things weighed a lot less than the ebony she knew Velatin wore.

"How strong is it?" Tenaya asked.

"It took a straight shot from your sword. Left a small scratch only. Against ebony, it will break eventually. The core of it remains malachite, but as you can see, ebony blends in, and the dragon plate fill the larger gaps where I didn't want exposure without ebony weaving. Your neck and chest are solid in the armor. The weak point is the stomach and shoulders where you wanted mobility. I could not use the dragon scale to reinforce. It is malachite with ebony lacing only for you to flex."

Tenaya inspected the armor further, marveling at the craftsmanship. She never knew something like this was possible. Grelka used techniques forbidden by their teachers, black forging, to make this work. Listening to Grelka discuss the void salts and how at high heat with ebony allows a unique bonding. The void salts alone broke rules they swore never to do. Grelka broke the promise for her friend. She knew Velatin could care less about trying to play by the rules, so why should they. Tenaya needed something special.

"You did an amazing job Grelka. I am speechless." Tenaya said.

"Put it on, then tell me how it is."

"Two pieces. Huh, nice."

"I know you well enough. Ivy took your other armor off. She showed me how you made it flexible. While I admit it is creative, I do not like how you left it thin around the waist. I corrected it on this one."

Tenaya slid off the robe and grabbed the armor. The leg armor went on very comfortably, much more than she expected. Her legs bent cleanly with the unique coverage Grelka added at the knees. Everything felt snug while strong at the same time. She slid the armor over her head carefully. A smile came over her face realizing Grelka padded the inside with leather to ensure it didn't cut against her skin during a fight. The armor slid down onto her shoulders, resting comfortably without any sharp edges. The lower part slid down like a skirt. Tenaya realized what changes she made the moment it rested on her thighs.

Her armor felt good. Grelka tightened the straps under her arms and under the skirted bottom in the back. Once the plate pulled tight to her body, Tenaya stretched out. She had most of the flexibility she desired. The skirt kept her from going too far, but the protection around her waist and hips felt better compared to the old set. She bent forward to her toes, then back to the ground. Tenaya liked the flexibility it offered while only being a little heavier.

"Remember what I said about the stomach. To get you the flexibility, you lost some protection. The ebony lacing helps, but it is thin, as you can see."

"Just like glass armor then, where the stomach is the moonstone. At least the malachite is stronger."

Tenaya felt rather pleased. The armor was so much more than anything she expected. This not long had the function she needed and the strength, it didn't look as gaudy as other sets of armor people seemed to wear around Skyrim. This armor would standout, she knew it. Once word managed to get around, the armor would become her calling card.

She walked up the steps to the waiting group. Everyone looked impressed with the craftsmanship. To see a unique set of armor in Skyrim was rare. The traditions through the providence kept most from altering anything. Almost no one would dare to make something unique, knowing the Nords held tradition above all else.

"Ready Ivy?" Tenaya asked.

"As much as I can be," Ivy replied.

"Then we need to get going. Making it to Meridia's Shrine before nightfall will be difficult as it is. Every bandit will be out there looking for me."

Tenaya slid her sword on to her belt. She made sure they had enough potions, thanks to the efforts of Matria. Lydia brought some food over to Ivy for the road. Ivy smiled, loading her small bag with the goodies Lydia put together. Tenaya put her hands out as a joke.

"What? She needs to eat too. You get to chomp on bandits."

"True, but they taste as bad as they smell."

"If that isn't the truth…" Matria mumbled.

Serana hugged Tenaya with tears in her eyes. The embrace wasn't quite like anything Tenaya remembered. Seeing Serana with her guard down completely was something new for Tenaya. She looked into the teary eyes, lifting her chin up to see her face completely.

"No one will ever take me from you again, I swear on the nine."

"Come back to me, Tenaya…"

Ivy and Tenaya opened the door to Skyrim with the others watching on. Tenaya raised a hand to her eyes, sun burning high in the sky. Ivy closed the door behind, looking around the area. Between the snow and sun, Tenaya could barely see more than fifty feet. The reflection of everything burned her eyes with brightness, unlike anything she ever remembered.

Together they walked from the lighthouse through the snow. Tenaya had no choice but to rely on Ivy for any potential trouble. Her eyes watered non-stop with the intense brightness takings its toll. She always wondered how Serana survived such conditions, traveling through some of the densest snow on the brightest of days. What Tenaya once took for granted now seemed to be the bane of her existence. She cursed under her breath with each passing step.

Ivy led them around Mzinchaleft, giving a wider girth than usual with the number of bandits out on the trails. She wanted to take no chances. Even with Tenaya looking to be at her best, the current situation put them at a substantial disadvantage with the sun sitting high in the sky.

"This was the place of my very first adventure. I came here with Deris, the Dragonborn, totally clueless to what help he would need. I was a little explorer back then. He suffered a wound inside a cave I explored. Back then, I looked for things to sell in Riften from abandoned caves. Draugr didn't scare me and died easy enough. Never in my life did I imagine things would end up here." Tenaya explained.

Ivy backed to her side, listening to the story from Tenaya. She had no clue this is where her time with the Dragonborn began. Shortly after, she met Grelka, and the two traveled together for a time. The Dragonborn taught them so much. She and Grelka learned to forge, some of them Grelka already knew, others came as something fresh. She traveled off and on with them, helping forge weapons on the road when it started to get complicated for Tenaya to do it on her own.

The more Tenaya talked, the more Ivy listened. She managed to learn so much about Tenaya just from their conversation. Mzinchaleft brought her close to death for the first time when Falmer swarmed her and Deris. Both struggled with the numbers. She witnessed a shout escape his lips, all the falmer flew across the cavern. His ability to control such power saved her life.

"It is why I changed my name to Darix when he died. I honored him the only way I possibly could. Deris people knew, but Darix people didn't, except me. He deserved something, and it was all I could do."

"I never knew…"

"Most people don't, just Grelka and Serana."

"Living with everything you have; it is no wonder why you hurt so badly. For what it's worth, Serana regrets pushing you away. She pushed us across Tamriel to find you."

Tenaya knew what she spoke of. Little doubt remained in her mind; they belong together. What they shared went beyond just physical or emotional connections. Her and Serana joined in the deepest of ways, now only Tenaya knew of her deepest secrets. Only Serana knew about the agony Tenaya lived with. Together, they could pull through.

Bandits remained scarce the entire way to Morthal. When the snow gave to tundra and grass, Tenaya finally opened her eyes entirely without tears. The pain slowly fell away. Her eyes didn't ache like they usually do in the sun. Everything seemed so much easier without having to cover her eyes for through the trip. Tenaya looked ahead to the bustling city. More people roamed the streets than she ever remembered. Guards didn't seem too nervous until they approached.

The moment both stepped foot inside Morthal, things changed. A battle cry broke through the air. Tenaya turned with her sword pulled. A man wearing heavy armor, easily a set of carved armor, drew a great sword and ran their direction. Others fell in line with arrows going past her face. The armor stood up to everything Grelka promised as an arrow bounced off her shoulder without even a scratch.

Tenaya's sword clanged against his. Ivy took off, running towards the one with the bow to get rid of him. Tenaya moved with the same grace she showed in the basement. Her sword cut the inside of his thigh, where the armor was weakest. He dropped to a knee for a second, but that was all the time she needed. The sword twirled in the air before coming down through the back of his neck. His body fell to the ground when she yanked the sword free.

Ivy fought back the attacker with the bow. Another started to run towards her. Tenaya felt the fire form around her fingers, throwing the fireball his direction. She didn't aim at him, instead, choosing to target the ground in his path. Flames erupted steps ahead of his way. The very flames engulfed him as he tried to slow with no chance of getting away from the shockwave.

She looked around to see if anyone else felt like challenging them. Ivy returned to her side not too long after the fireball erupted. Both stood together, looking around through the city and its people to see if anyone else planned to die.

"Thank god you made this armor good. It stopped a dagger shot." Ivy said.

"Glad it did. Grelka did a damn good job with this. It bounced an arrow."

Both left the city as quickly as they entered. Neither wanted to remain in Morthal for any length of time given the welcoming they received. Tenaya picked the pace up through Dragon Bridge and to the Statue of Meridia. Ivy slowed her steps as the towering statue rose into the air. She never saw something so pretty and majestic in all her life, nothing up close like this.

Tenaya pulled her along carefully. They ascended the steps to the base of her status. The very beacon she helped restore lit the path. As dusk came to the sky, the glow from her beacon kept everything lit. Her light brought an end to the darkness. Tenaya went to the bottom of her status, where the altar sat. She knew what had to be given to get the attention of Meridia.

"You need to offer a piece of me to get her. She only will answer the call with an offering of the undead." Tenaya said.

"What?! I am not going to take a piece of you." Ivy yelled.

"It is not like we get a choice. Meridia only answers those who offer her a piece of the undead."

Tenaya slid the gauntlet down her arm, offering a small piece of her own flesh to be cut and extended for offer. Ivy pulled the dagger from the back of her armor, hands trembling the entire time. She cut the smallest of pieces from Tenaya's exposed arm. The blood from the cut offered signs she hadn't gone too far yet without feeding. Morthal didn't offer her much of a chance to feed.

"Now what?" Ivy asked.

"Put it down on the altar, between them."

Ivy set the piece of flesh down as directed. Almost as soon as the flesh hit her altar, the area began to change. Ivy felt her body lift from the ground a few feet. Tenaya knew the process very well. Meridia, if nothing, liked to make a grand entrance. Levitation seemed to be something she enjoyed a lot. Anytime she spoke with Meridia in the past, she found herself lifted from the ground with the greatest of views over Skyrim.

"Another follows the light of certitude. Thank you for the offering of undead flesh, purging this world of darkness."

The booming voice Tenaya knew was Meridia. She couldn't forget the sound, no matter how hard she tried. Azura felt so soft and gentle, Meridia so firm and commanding, yet full of hope.

"I come to you, Meridia, to seek your help. It is my flesh, you answered." Tenaya said, interrupting the sermon Meridia would surely give.

"You bring death to this place! Begone!"

Suddenly, the beacon fired a shot of light directly at an unprepared Tenaya. She could not move or adjust to the oncoming beam, light exploding against her armor. Tenaya fell to her knee, looking directly at the statue. She knew Meridia watched their every move now.

"It is only you who can help me. Do you turn your back on Azura now?" Tenaya yelled, standing up.

"Tenaya Darix, I warned you my help was out of reach. Here you stand, defiling my sanctuary from all who seek the light."

"Was it not you who said a single candle could banish the darkness of the entire Void? Do you fail to remember my blood spilling to save your temple from the defiler?"

"You are darkness, Tenaya Darix! There is no light inside you. Your flesh turns undead. Mortality escapes your reach. To welcome a wolf as protector of sheep brings death to all."

Another shot of light hit Tenaya in the chest. The force knocked her over, body feeling the pain from the light itself. She struggled to get herself up, the power inside those shots from the beacon killed countless undead creatures before. She hurt, everything hurt, but she managed.

"Is that all you have, Meridia? Or is your light weak because I am not darkness as you say. The light I have is stronger than anything you can try to hurt me with."

"You have no light, Tenaya Darix. You are the corrupt flower that ruins the bloom."

"You are wrong. I will take your beacon as proof of my light."

Tenaya walked to the base of Meridia's statue, coming to the altar with a piece of her flesh for the offering. She looked directly at the glowing statue eyes, choosing to stand up to the Daedra instead of kneeling down to her. Tenaya didn't know what would happen with the beacon in her hands. She knew Azura gave her light, her friends fueled the light. She needed to prove to Meridia right now, she wasn't corrupt. Her body lifted in the air slowly, stopping before the glowing eyes. Tenaya looked on, fearless, seeing eye to eye with the Daedra.

"Do you not fear death?" Meridia asked.

"I do not fear what cannot kill me. It is shameful to allow Azura to suffer because of your pride. How long until they come for you? You helped save my life." Tenaya replied, hiding her emotions.

"A mistake I can fix the moment you grab my beacon."

"When you see you are wrong, you will take me to Beyond Coldharbour."

"So be it Tenaya Darix."

Meridia lifted her body higher into the air, Tenaya staring directly at the beacon. The odd item glowed a vibrant white, illuminating everything around. Ivy stared from the ground, wondering what conversation they just had. Meridia moved her close enough to touch her beacon.

Her hands extended slowly towards the beacon. The light pulsed the closer she moved. Each pulse that touched Tenaya made her pull her hand back without knowing what Meridia planned. Tenaya clamped down on the beacon while light flooded over her body. She let out a scream as her hands tightened to the beacon. The area started to glow brighter, Meridia increasing her power through the beacon.

Tenaya held on as tight as she could. The beacon burned her hands, her undead hands. She had no choice but to endure the pain. What should have happened didn't. She didn't die. Her body took everything Meridia threw at the beacon, and only her hands burned. Tenaya lowered her head in agony, her fingers turning black from the number of burns starting to consume them.

"As I said, Tenaya Darix. You are corrupt." Meridia boomed.

The beacon exploded with light. Meridia's statue and the area looked as it would during the daylight. Everything lit up like a second sun. Those walking along the path stood in wonder, unsure what just happened. As far away as Solitude, the pulse lit the air like the daytime. People wondered what happened.

Then, it ended. Tenaya fell to the ground, hitting with her armor rattling. She laid there motionless, smoke coming from all aspects of her armor. Tenaya's helmet rolled away, coming to a stop at the base of her statue.

"Tenaya!" Ivy yelled, running to her motionless body.

"The undead cannot claim my beacon. Spread my word to anyone who tries. Not even the mightiest of the undead can withstand my light."

"Are you sure?" Tenaya said, rolling over, holding the beacon.

"It cannot be!" Meridia boomed.

Tenaya moved to her feet very slowly. The last burst of light took the air from her lungs, the fall hurting only enough to irritate her. Tenaya raised the beacon over her head. She offered the beacon back to Meridia as a sign of respect. The beacon left her hands and returned to the spot above her statue. Silence from the Daedra spoke loudly. Meridia learned quickly about Tenaya. She wasn't just an undead creature. She indeed had the light inside her.

"You will take us to Beyond Coldharbour," Tenaya said flatly.

Meridia never answered. Ivy and Tenaya stood there before the world went dark. She knew this feeling all too well from Azura returning her to Skyrim. When the world came around, they stood in front of Meridia. Where they were, neither knew. Tenaya assumed this was her plane of oblivion, Colored Rooms, random floating islands with the blue hues all around. What they saw didn't look like anything back on Nirn.

"I will take you to Beyond Coldharbour. From there, the only way out will be finding Azura." Meridia said, speaking in regular voice and tongue.

"That is all we ask. Azura will return with us." Tenaya replied.

"You carry the light inside you with the darkness. The prophecy speaks of you. I know this now. Your journey will be difficult. The Aedra made the portals, never intending them to be found or used. A guardian of their own choosing protects each. Remember this, Tenaya Darix. You carry the Daedra on your shoulders into their world. I will give you my light."

Meridia started to glow brightly. The light she radiated started to surround Tenaya as well as Ivy. What words she spoke were not understood. Neither heard the tongue. They both stood still as the light became brighter before vanishing.

"Both of you are granted my light and are now considered one of the Auroran. Tenaya Darix, you are the only undead creature I have ever accepted here. Do not make me regret this decision."

"You won't."

"Follow me."

Both fell into line beyond Meridia. The island they walked along looked different than the rest. Meridia went through the middle of this island to the very far side. She descended the stairs, which resembled clouds, waving her hand to both Ivy and Tenaya. Ivy nervously moved onward, going down the steps slowly. The walk down the steps seemed to take forever. Ivy looked up the steps to no longer see the island they left.

Meridia came to a stop and pointed forward. She said nothing, bowing her head their direction. The orange glow started to get stronger the further they walked. Heat surrounded them both while the smell of decay flooded the air. Their first steps from the location push them on a large rock in the middle of a lava field.

"We are here," Tenaya said.

"By the nine…" Ivy gasped.

Everything around looked like a cross between Coldharbour and the Ashlands. Nothing about the place seemed promising. The air burned, and their skin felt frozen. Tenaya started hopping between the rocks to get to solid ground. Ivy did her best to keep up, quickly realizing she didn't have the same level of strength or speed.

One close call made Ivy wonder if this was a horrible idea, never imagining a place like this existed. Tenaya hopped on until they were on solid ground. Ivy kept up through the area, ready for this to be over. Tenaya pulled her sword, knowing too well the surprises this Daedra liked to put out. Every step kept them both on guard. She waited for something to jump out, but nothing did. The fear started to consume them both. Scream of their friends filled the air. Illusions of their loved ones being tortured popped up when they looked around.

"It gets worse, Ivy. Remember, it isn't real." Tenaya reassured her.

The visions became more vicious with each passing step. Phantoms appeared to run after them, scaring Ivy to the point she screamed. Tenaya quickly rushed over, covering her mouth. When the phantoms flew through their bodies, Ivy started to realize this place was the worst of anything she imagined. Trying to keep herself together proved more difficult. The first Daedric warriors approached. Tenaya's sword cut them down in battle while Ivy did her best not to get killed. She wasn't ready for a war like this. Her presence just kept two of the warriors from ganging up on Tenaya.

Both circled the central spire in the middle of a lava lake. Between the lava and the ash floating through the air, things looked less than welcoming. Only one way to the center existed. Both walked ahead, swords on guard. Tenaya saw no one like before. They crossed the bridge of bone and ash together, hands at the ready.

Tenaya looked around, having been here before. She knew the games Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath, and Molag Bal liked to play. They made this plane from scratch, something by all rights shouldn't exist. It went against the rules set at the dawn of time. Daedra was granted one plane on Oblivion, no more, no less.

Azura sat under the spire, locked in a desecrated cage. She bled. That much Tenaya knew. Her condition wasn't fitting for the god she was. Tenaya looked around one last time before sprinting to the side of the exposed cage.

"Azura, wake up," Tenaya whispered with Ivy looking around.

"Tenaya?" Azura said, weakly.

"Yes. Time to get up and get you free."

Tenaya went about trying to figure out how this lock worked. This wasn't some sort of lock with a key from the way it looked. No openings of any kind. The only thing she saw was how it all seemed completely solid with no means to actually separate it. She fidgeted with the bars on the cage to be stung sharply every time she touched what looked like metal.

"Umm, Tenaya…" Ivy said, tapping her shoulder.

She turned her head to meet the gaze of Malacath. Tenaya stood up, drawing her sword. Malacath clapped his hands together, seemingly pleased by their progress, almost anticipating their arrival. His influence over Velatin became apparent, their mannerisms identical. Ivy pushed her back against the cage for a moment as he approached.

"Great work, Tenaya Darix. You found a way to Beyond Coldharbour, on his day no less. A smart move but expected."

"Where is your other friend?" Tenaya asked.

"Preparing an army. I knew you would come. You swore an oath to Azura," Malacath said, pulling the sword from his back. "Your death is all it will take to bring Nirn to its knees."

Malacath lunged for Tenaya. His sword came down in the exact spot she stood. Tenaya moved to the side and returned an attack against Malacath. His strength pushed her aside like a toy. Tenaya scrambled to her feet with eyes on Malacath. He looked directly to Ivy, pointing a sword in her direction, promising she would die only after Tenaya did. He refused to dishonor Tenaya in the fight.

"A big promise since I am not dead," Tenaya said, twirling her sword.

"Soon. How about we skip the subtle playing and go to the end of this battle. You fight a Daedra as a mortal. My next strike will be your death." Malacath promised.

"Your biggest mistake is thinking I am some sort of mortal. I may not be a Daedra, but I can bring you to you down."

"Then, we fight your way. I will give you the honor of the death you choose."

Tenaya sheathed her sword to the laughter of Malacath. She stared directly at Malacath, watching him pace the ground four bodies from where she stood. She unhooked her armor, letting it fall to the ground. All that remained on Tenaya was the armor over her legs and a leather top, refusing to undo anything else beyond the upper armor and gauntlets. Malacath returned the gesture. He lowered his armor to the ground the same. His garb remained the only thing to cover any part of his body.

"This fight will be with honor. On my word as Keeper of Oaths, no one will interfere," Malacath said with a level of respect Tenaya didn't expect. "You have changed, but it matters not."

'By the nine, I hope you know what you are doing, Tenaya." Ivy murmured.

He flexed every muscle he had in his body. Tenaya rolled her neck from side to side. She grabbed her sword as he grabbed his, both circling without a concern for anything else happening. A thunderous yell echoed through the chamber before the two prepared to do battle. Malacath appeared to know his presence loomed. Mehrunes Dagon climbed down the spire from the top, seeing Tenaya with a vengeance in his eyes. His axe dropped down from his hand, feet slamming tight into the ash and dirt on the ground. He lifted the axe above his head.

"Mehrunes! She is mine!" Malacath yelled.

"Fool! We can kill her now. Move aside!" Mehrunes Dagon boomed in return.

"This is my fight. You can have the other once the proclaimed one is dead. For me to break this vow is to break my oath."

"End it quickly then. I would enjoy feasting on their souls."

Tenaya tensed up, seeing another Daedra enter the mix. Mehrunes Dagon wouldn't be denied anything. His history worried her more than the fight with Malacath. She could control the fight, but she couldn't restrain a Daedra with no boundaries. To make it worse, she knew her time was now limited. Molag Bal would return at some point with a vengeance.

"Where were we?" Malacath said.

Tenaya bowed, allowing Malacath to surge. His sword clanged against hers, the strength of the blow sending her backward. Tenaya rolled her neck again while Malacath walked around like he stalked his prey. He charged back with a swing enough to drop Tenaya to a knee. His rebound almost connected against the side of her head.

"As I thought, you are no match for a Daedra." Malacath boasted.

A small smile lit up Tenaya's face. Ivy looked on more worried than ever. She rested close to the cage with Azura looking on. Neither seemed confident with anything they witnessed. Tenaya had no chance against a Daedra at this point in time, Azura looking directly at her champion with more concern. Every exchange ended in the same way. Tenaya barely held herself against the strength and power of Malacath, his form perfected from the ages of practice.

Azura backed away slowly with a look of defeat. Tenaya couldn't stand against Malacath no matter what she did. When he approached and came for the kill, Tenaya pulled away at the very last moment. Ivy lowered her head with each passing exchange. She felt her own life slowly fading away as a result of Tenaya starting to lose the battle.

"Are you done playing yet, Malacath?" Tenaya asked. "I thought you promised to give this everything to get to the end?"

Ivy and Azura both became interested again. Malacath tilted his head to the side slightly. The Orc Daedra slowly became enraged by the comment. He leaped through the air with his sword overhead. The speed alone made Ivy lose him for a moment. She never saw anyone move in such ways. Tenaya never moved or wavered. She waited while his sword slowly lowered. Her sword came up just in time to save her own life. Malacath pushed down with everything he had. Tenaya pushed back with the same, her face shaking some from the force she put against him.

Tenaya slid to the side, his sword slamming hard into the ground. Her foot kicked his stomach unexpectedly. Malacath stumbled backward, never seeing the kick coming. Her other foot found the sword, sending it flying the other direction. Tenaya dropped her sword to the ground with him backing away to get his weapon. She clamped her hands together with the glow rapidly, lighting her up against the spire. She took the same approach Malacath did, leaping through the air with her hands coming down, barely missing him. The ball of light exploded, shockwaves rippling against the spire. What damage wasn't done to Malacath, broke the lock binding Azura.

"She finally believes," Azura said out loud.

Ivy turned to listen to what Azura had to say, noticing the lock broken. Azura finally smiled. She quickly realized her strength came not just from herself, but the light had Meridia there as well. The blast wasn't just the belief of one, she had the belief of others. Malacath had to figure it out the same way. Tenaya grabbed her sword and charged Malacath. Mehrunes Dagon looked on with anger from the spire. Both he and Malacath looked on confused.

Tenaya and Malacath clashed, his strength no longer seeming as insurmountable compared to earlier. She swung her sword around, Malacath stumbling by the flurry he didn't expect. Tenaya's eyes met Ivy, who managed to get Azura from the cage. All she needed was enough time to let Azura get some strength back. The spire controlled her light, blocking her from the others who needed it. Azura walked around free. Ivy picked up Tenaya's armor and rejoined Azura, both out of sight from the fight raging.

The moment became short-lived when Malacath unleashed his full fury. Tenaya went flying through the air, her back landing hard against the ground. The sword flew from her hand, but she didn't care. She pulled herself up, picked her sword during the run to Azura. Mehrunes Dagon yelled with his full fury. Fireballs started coming down through the air once he realized Azura walked outside the spire. A golden glow lit the air around Ivy and Azura. Tenaya ran as fast as she could to get back, her only way out was Azura. Malacath, in his anger, threw the sword in her direction. She joined Ivy and Azura in the orb. Ivy spun her around, pulling Tenaya tighter to the group.

Without hesitation, Azura took the group from Beyond Coldharbour to the base of her statue on Skyrim, knowing the risk of crossing into Nirn. Tenaya took a moment to catch her breath. She stood there, arm and arm with Azura, the Daedra she chose to be champion with. Azura smiled, embracing Tenaya like a mother with a lost child. She rubbed her arm with the realization Tenaya believed in herself. She accepted her destiny and fate.

"I should not be able to exist on your plane. I do not know how I managed to transport with you. The magic containing the Daedra grows weaker like they said. Before, I was a mere illusion. Now, I walk your plane of existence." Azura said.

"Tenaya…" Ivy mumbled, falling to the ground.

The celebration was short-lived. Ivy looked up from the ground with a sword sticking through her chest. She sacrificed herself to save Tenaya's life. Tenaya let go of Azura, kneeling to her friend. Azura joined Tenaya before yanking the sword from her body. She looked over the fallen woman, seeing the depth of her wounds. Azura shook her head, the truth self-evident.

"She will not survive this wound. Her heart grows weak." Azura whispered to both.

Tenaya went to her friend on the ground. Ivy coughed up blood, her time growing short. Tenaya grabbed her hand, needing her to know how grateful she was for this. When Tenaya went to speak, Ivy shook her head. She knew the time was about to come to an end. Ivy's hands trembled, letting Tenaya go. She lifted the helmet from her head, handing it to Tenaya.

Azura backed away towards her statue. The Daedra clapped her hands together, the ground of Skyrim seemed to shake instantly. In a few short moments, Tenaya watched the real power of the Daedra before her eyes. A light, bright enough for Tenaya to turn away from, illuminated everything again. The statue itself turned golden white. Brightness flooded Skyrim as the ground trembled faster. Clouds pushed away from where they stood, the sky seems to open over their heads.

"Come to my side Tenaya Darix. Place a hand on my shoulder." Azura commanded.

Tenaya walked carefully as she was directed. The light grew stronger. People who saw the light raced up to the top of her shrine. A small crowd of Azura's followers stood on the steps in awe, their Daedra standing before them. Ivy's body lifted to the air. The glow illuminated from her hands grew more intense. The light drowned out Skyrim. Azura stood in the middle of it all, channeling every ounce of power she could summon to open a path.

Ivy lowered to the top of Azura's marble shrine in Moonshadow. Azura's presence alone caused the ash to fade away to flowers. Blood red water turned crystal clear. The fallen realm of Moonshadow no longer looked broken where they stood. Her shrine, her temple, started to luster one more time. Ivy rested on a bed of flowers and marble. Her wounds slowly closed themselves with Azura's light radiating over her body.

"I welcome you to Moonshadow, Ivy Starsmith, my life forever in your debt. Rest now..."


	5. Chapter 05 - Losses

Author Notes

Soundtrack recommendation: Wretch by All Ends

~~-x-~~

20th of Evening Star, 4E 206

Tenaya struggled to bring herself from the ground, clutching tightly to Ivy's helmet. She failed her. She let her die. The burden sunk in the longer she remained against the stone of Azura's statue. Nothing made the feelings vanish, her mind drifting to the battle with Malacath. She turned her back to get away with Azura, something she knew better than to do. In one instant, Malacath brought her back to reality, a reality where she failed people again.

Her struggles didn't go unnoticed. Azura watched intently from the glowing eyes of her statue, seeing her fallen champion, all the confidence she had, vanished. The cursing, the anger, the self-loathing, rolling through Tenaya. She chose her not because of just a prophecy or her past, but because of the person. Now, more than ever, the time came for Azura to bring the truth forward. Tenaya had to learn about her past and the future, even if it ripped the two apart.

Azura walked from her shrine through the barren fields of Moonshadow. Her footsteps brought fresh flowers with each step forward. Seeing her champion suffering, pained her. Both gave so much, Ivy, with her life, Tenaya, with her plight. Now she could do nothing but watch as her champion suffered because they saved her life. This couldn't continue, not at her expense. She walked, continuing her journey to the end of Moonshadow, a place where the heavens and Moonshadow come together. Azura looked out with tired and weakened eyes, calling out to her sister, Nocturnal.

"Nocturnal, speak with me," Azura whispered, the voice at the same time booming through her side of Oblivion.

She waited until a figure appeared in the distance, strolling in her direction. Azura waited patiently for Nocturnal to come. The two wore almost identical clothing, Azura wore a blue dress, whereas, Nocturnal wore a black dress of the same making. Their hands reached out, touching, same features on both.

"Sister, it has been too long," Nocturnal spoke.

"It has, Nocturnal. I grant you passage to Moonshadow. Please, time is short." Azura asked.

Nocturnal didn't hesitate, accepting the gesture, coming through to Moonshadow, as Azura requested. She stood next to her sister, side by side, for the first time in almost two ages. She knew the situation carried urgency to make such a request. Nocturnal remained by her sister's side, the two walking across the scarred lands. This heaven belonged to other Daedra, not Azura. Nocturnal chose not to mention the loss of Moonshadow.

"Our war spills to Nirn sister," Azura said, sensing her thoughts.

"Yes, it does. Rumor of your capture spread quickly. Akatosh and Mara remain silent again, even with Nirn affected." Nocturnal replied, monotone, her emotions never showing, just like the Nightingales.

"I am afraid time is against us. My time as their prisoner, it opened my eyes to the war coming. They developed a weapon powerful enough to kill us. If my champion falls, they can and will use it against us."

"What is it you seek from me, Azura?"

"Will you offer your blessing to Tenaya Darix, my champion? I am not sure it will be enough. Mephala and Namira secretly wait to bless Velatin. The others will remain silent in this war. Without you, Tenaya Darix will fall."

"She has my blessing then. Will it be enough?"

Azura bowed politely to her sister, walking her through the ruins of Moonshadow. Her plan became clear; make Tenaya understand who she is. The words from the Elder Scroll spoke of her, this she knew. The spirit of the moth priest confirmed what Azura needed to know. The missing pieces sit in another Elder Scroll, and to the Daedra, it was referred to as Leh Oht Yahkem.

By the time both returned to her shrine, the path the sisters walked restored to its flowered glory, void of decay. Astronica bowed politely in the presence of Nocturnal before returning to care for Ivy. Azura showed the dire situation, Tenaya trying to move forward through knee-height snow to Frostflow Lighthouse. Both watched the struggle unfold, her crimson eyes glossed over from tears, while the sun beat on her overhead. It seemed Skyrim wanted to make her journey home harsher with the sun's light.

"She must get the Elder Scroll from Julianos. We know her prophecy from the Elder Scroll named Reckon, but Loyalty remains lost." Nocturnal said.

"Leh Oht Yahkem is lost, sister, but the one who last saw it still lives," Azura replied, smiling.

"Durnehviir vanished ages ago. His soul belongs to the Ideal Masters."

"Our champion defeated Durnehviir in battle. His request, while impossible for her to accomplish before, was to fly Skyrim one more time. While not a Dragonborn, if Akatosh wills it, he could grant her the ability to speak their tongue. The time has come for the Divines to choose sides."

"You mean…"

"Yes…"

"Sister, do not go through with this!" Nocturnal yelled, rattling Astronica.

Azura embraced her sister with mixed emotions. The journey she chose came with significant risk in her weakened state. She needed time to regain her strength to recover from the wounds inflicted at Beyond Coldharbour. Choosing to allow Nocturnal passage to Moonshadow served more than one purpose; if Akatosh decided to destroy her on Nirn for reaching beyond the barrier in pure form, Moonshadow had a new keeper.

"If we do not, this war is lost. I chose to stand behind mortals the same as you want to give them luck, and I decided to bring them light and dark. This is my decision," Azura said, not one doubting her choice.

Nocturnal backed away slowly, her sister starting to open a portal to Skyrim, the same as before with Ivy. Azura walked through the gateway, the gateway of her own creation to Solitude. Her physical form transported, from Oblivion to the city, in Skyrim. In an abundance of caution, Azura flipped a hood over her head, keeping the walking staff close by.

She entered the street of Solitude without any problems. The city flowed about its business, no care given to the woman wearing a blue dress with a hood over her head. Everyone kept to their business except one woman, a beggar, standing on the corner. The blackened eyes of the Dunmer woman caught Azura's attention. The necklace of Boethiah hanging from her neck flashed in the sunlight.

"Boethiah," Azura whispered.

"Azura," Zarah the Beggar replied.

"You hide in the flesh?"

"I seek your champion for retribution. The flesh doesn't suit me well…"

"You took her love, did you expect Tenaya Darix to fulfill your request? She fights the one you despise."

"My followers wait for her return. You have been warned…"

Zarah walked backward, returning to the alley she stayed in. The makeshift sleeping tent put into perspective how far Boethiah would go. To pick a beggar of all people. This woman remained so out of sight, a conduit could put Tenaya at more risk than she knew. Boethiah hunted her from every corner along with everyone else.

Azura walked through the city as cautiously as possible, moving from store to vendor to distract anyone who might recognize her. If two Deadra walked the town, having another would not be far fetched. With heavy backtracking and double walking, Azura ducked into the Temple of the Divines, this being the very reason for her visit. The doors closed behind her, priests muddled around their respective shrines. Her eyes fixed on the Shrine of Akatosh ahead.

"Greetings, traveler, for whom do you seek blessings from?" A priest said, approaching. "Does Mara's love entice you? Perhaps a trader seeking the wisdom of work and commerce?"

"Hello, Akatosh," Azura said quietly.

"Beg your pardon?"

Azura walked forward into the middle of the temple. As she entered the chamber, stone walls started shaking with her presence alone. The priests who watched her come, all quickly leaving in mass panic from the trembling walls. Azura didn't move, standing before the Divines. She knew the risk crossing from Oblivion as she did.

"I will not remain for long, and ask you only hear me out," Azura said.

The walls rattled with more force hearing her words. Cracks formed through the stonework across the floor and around the entrance she stood under. Azura remained in place, unshaken. Her eyes traced each shrine, looking over them all.

"Our war spills to Nirn, the barriers no longer hold us away. The strength of mortals is enough to stop this war. I ask you, Akatosh, to give Tenaya Darix the power of Dragon Speak. She will restore the Tempest between our worlds."

Azura stood patiently, waiting for an answer. She lowered the hood from her head, giving respect to her fellow gods. A priest appeared from behind, walking to the middle of the temple. The walls no longer swayed, cracks sealing themselves by the divine powers flowing through such a place. Azura looked to the priest standing before her, the man knowing who she was. His eyes flickered bright yellow and then back to normal just as quickly.

"A sacrifice must be given. Tenaya Darix and Serana Volkihar must be wed under Mara with a Black Soul Gem present. If Serana gives up her immortality, your request will be fulfilled. The Priests will understand with the presentation of the Soul Gem."

Her eyes shifted towards the Shrine of Mara. Azura started at the shrine for a moment, mulling over her words to chose them carefully. "You ask two people who love endlessly to give up their endless love. Of all people, Mara, you decide to rip apart what they fought to keep. It seems all et'Ada change over time."

"We do not seek your assistance. These are the conditions for what you request. Leave Nirn peacefully to your world, Daedra."

Azura walked backward slowly, refusing to turn her back on the Divine. The priest opened the door with glowing eyes. All other priests watched on in confusion, not sure who the woman was. No one spoke as the others started returning to the temple without delay. As she began to leave, the priest gave a smile, not of a welcoming one, but one of reckoning. The look from the priest said it all, things would happen whether she liked it or not.

From the comfort and quietness of an alley, Azura transported back to Moonshadow, where Nocturnal waited for her return. Nocturnal watched the events unfold from Azura's temple, taking in the possibility of the Aedra becoming everything they hated. Mara, of all people, requested love not last forever. She chose to strip Tenaya and Serana of what mattered most, each other. The cost of the request, to stop a war the Aedra never belonged in, would be steep.

"Do you believe Serana Volkihar will accept this proposition?" Nocturnal asked.

"She will. Supporting Tenaya Darix, the love of her life matters most. Tenaya Darix will object," Azura replied.

"Then the choice is yours, sister. We chose to not participate in the creation of Mundus, forever relegating us to Oblivion. Our strength lies here, unchallengeable by the Aedra. Nirn is their world, a world where their rules are supreme. Do you dare stand against the Aedric Order for a mortal to fight our battle? Listen to the words I speak…"

Through the ages, mortals distrusted all Deadra. Only their most loyal followers believed in them. While some were considered for mortals and of the people, it didn't stop discontent. By most mortals, Azura was deemed to be deceitful, like all Daedra, regardless of her intent. Her interventions caused chaos on grander scales, more than most, second only to Mehrunes Dagon. The trust of mortals came at a price for her actions. Nocturnal knew the way of mortals better, choosing to remain silent in all her activities with few exceptions.

"What would you have me do then, sister? That mortal saved my life, even we are not immune from death."

"I cannot join you on this journey. Tenaya Darix has my blessing, but I will do no more. What you ask of me is too much."

Nocturnal embraced her sister one last time before she started to walk down the flower path to her Evergloom. Azura turned to the rose and marble wall, waving her hand again. She watched her champion struggle to return to Frostflow lighthouse. The pain resonated across her face, tears flowing slowly while she pulled her legs tight to her chest. Azura watched in shared agony, walking away from the wall, returning to Ivy for a moment.

She couldn't watch Tenaya anymore, seeing her lost in emotions. Tenaya propped herself against the Dwemer ruins of Alfhand, needing time before returning. The anger and pain brought Tenaya to the ground countless times. She had no idea how to break this news to the others, especially Matria, who formed a kinship. Ivy and Matria became closest of friends during their time together. Now, she had the grim responsibility to tell the one person who cared most Ivy, she wouldn't be returning.

Tenaya eventually found the strength to stand up, venturing into the sunlight again. Her tears amplified with the intense brightness. Sunlight burned against her exposed skin, making the journey so much more agonizing. As she came closer to the lighthouse, a bolt whizzed by her head. Tenaya snapped her neck to the right, seeing the group of three running wildly toward her. None, however, carried the Dawnguard symbol, but all had crossbows raised.

She charged forward, the first pulling his sword to meet hers. The others went to reload their crossbows. His skills were no match, Tenaya slicing down her enemy with ease. The others retreated with her in pursuit, but the tables quickly shifted, them gaining the favor. What started as a weapon fight quickly turned to one of magic only. Lightning crackled to her side, ice exploding in front of her face. Tenaya had no shield to push back any attack. Her ward, barely that of a beginner of magic, formed against the first fireball. Their magic quickly consumed her, the ward she held broken. Fireballs erupted against her armor before she had a chance to escape.

Her hand lit up, throwing fire their direction from the ground. Tenaya scampered across the snow to avoid the oncoming storm. Lightning sizzled against the edge of her armor with enough strength to burn her arm. She found her footing, running towards her sword a distance away. The speed she moved gave away what she indeed was, the two smiling with ecstasy.

"Get her, we need a new subject. Use the Soul Gem before she runs away." The man yelled with another in pursuit.

Tenaya heard the words. Necromancers. No one else dared to use a Soul Gem in battle. A beam of light struck her in the back, sending her through the air. Tenaya shook her head to clear the noise. Both continued their charge with another Soul Gem in the air. How they controlled vampires became clear, but she wouldn't be one of them.

She found her footing and threw the sword with everything she had. The sword jammed through one, dropping the attacker to the ground. Tenaya saw the other running in her direction, waiting as her hands started to crackle with lightning. His ward came up seeing this, her lightning shooting against. They pressed hard against each other, his momentum grinding to a halt, her feet sliding backward, the increasing magic flowing between them.

Both her hands moved together, intensifying the attack. No longer did the lightning come from both sides, the strike melding together into one powerful storm. The attacker's ward started to break, holes appearing a piece at a time. Tenaya surged her magic. Everything she had inside pushed forward. His ward broke down, lightning engulfing him completely.

Tenaya dropped to a knee in exhaustion. She looked to the sky, cursing out the sun, begging for a cloud just one time. Nothing seemed to go her way. Tenaya crawled across the ground to Ivy's helmet, returning to her feet with the only thing of importance. Her fingers wiped the dirt from her helmet, caring only to this.

Whoever attacked her chose the wrong day. She looked at the emblem on their chest, something all of them wore, not knowing it from any travels. The hourglass and bird weren't typical to the best of her recollection. Nothing in Skyrim or Cyrodiil ever carried it. Tenaya ripped the patch from a piece of armor, wanting to take it to the others in the hope of identification. She returned to the path towards the lighthouse, her emotions, and body, both severely exhausted together.

With one last breath, Tenaya opened the door to Frostflow Lighthouse. The noise made everyone come running, everyone waiting for the return of Tenaya and Ivy. Serana ran through the door from the first bedroom, Lydia stepping back from the hearth fire. Dozan and Grelka ran up the steps as quickly as Matria came down. All smiles promptly vanished when they saw what laid in Tenaya's arms, a helmet missing its owner.

"Where's Ivy?" Serana asked prudently, walking forward to Tenaya.

Tenaya didn't do a great job hiding her emotions, tears already flowing out like river rapids, racing across her cheeks. She walked towards Matria, extending the helmet in her direction. No words needed to be spoken for the time being. Matria grabbed the helmet quickly, violent sobs filling the room. She stood in disbelief, more than anyone else. Her friend, the woman she learned to trust with again, now was gone from the world. The emotions pushed her to the point of collapse, her legs growing weak as she collapsed to the ground. For the first time since anyone knew her, Matria broke. She remained inconsolable on the stone floor. Serana lifted Tenaya's hands up, all snapping her back to reality.

"What happened?" Serana said as her voice softened, rubbing her charred fingers.

"She saved my life… It all happened so fast…"

Tenaya wasn't lost to the suffering of Matria. She knelt beside Matria, putting her arms around her. Tenaya gently rubbed against her back, pulling Matria tighter. The sobs shattered any amount of happiness that once existed in this lighthouse. Trying to comfort Matria didn't help, but Tenaya refused to walk away from her friend. She led Matria upstairs to the room her and Ivy took over, helping her sit on the bed in the room. Matria squeezed the helmet with all her force, still unable to stop sobbing.

Downstairs, the door to Frostflow Lighthouse swung openly quickly, Azura walked through with urgency. Everyone pulled their weapons with the same importance, preparing to attack the woman coming through the door. None of them recognized her at first, Serana stepping to the front of the group with a hunch.

"Put your weapons away," Serana said, raising her hand. "Azura?"

"Yes, Serana Volkihar. Where is Tenaya Darix?" Azura asked.

"Azura. As in 'the' Daedric god?" Lydia asked.

Azura nodded her head. Others stepped away, unsure why a Daedra would come here. What was so important? They knew Azura from the stories and how things happened, but no one expected her to physically exist. Lydia challenged Azura, understanding of the Oblivion Crisis, refusing to believe a Daedra walked their plane.

"It is not possible to come to Nirn. The Daedra were banished thanks to Akatosh and Martin Septim. Those barriers prevent this from happening." Lydia said.

"Lydia, she really is Azura. I wouldn't lie to you." Serana replied.

"Azura…" Tenaya said, stepping to the lower room from the stairs.

Azura looked to her champion, tears still evident from her eyes. Tenaya crossed her arms, unsure why she came to Skyrim to speak with her. Something felt off, this time, a different type of tension in the air from Azura. In all their previous moments, Azura oozed confidence, a sense of power and control. The version standing before them appeared to tremble some, her face staring down instead of across.

"I feel my visit will come with more anger than happiness. What I come to say to you, Tenaya Darix, I do not say lightly. I ask for your understanding, before I continue," Azura said, struggling with words.

"What is it?"

Azura stepped forward to the middle of the group, wanting everyone to know the truth, not just Tenaya. When she started to speak, it came out almost incoherent, her words jumping from the Oblivion Crisis to the most recent events. Everything, however, circled around one particular set of circumstances, the ones Tenaya faced now. She wanted to speak the truth to Tenaya before, to let her know who she was, but never had the chance.

"I will provide you with the full prophecy from the Elder Scroll called Reckon. Destiny awaits the one linked to the fallen order, reborn from the fallen dragon's blood. Their power, of the et'Ada, restore order to those born of Anu and Padomay. From the yelling mountain lay four orbs able to defeat those who scorn others. Four orbs lay under four stone with four guardians of four Aedra, sought by one whose name is etched in eternal darkness."

No one understood what it all meant. Azura didn't care to explain it all, pointing her message to a single person, Tenaya. At the same time, Tenaya wondered what the extra piece had to do with her. The prophecy made little sense the first time she heard it, now with having more added to the said prophecy, it only confused her that much more. Tenaya looked to Azura blindly.

"Tenaya Darix, you are the last of your line, taken from your mother to protect you from the Thalmor. Our destinies were intertwined since the Oblivion Crisis when your destiny started. Your family lines started with Jauffre, Grandmaster to the Blades, mentor to Martin Septim, and assisted in defeating the Deadric armies. Delphine watched over you, choosing former Blades for parents, protecting you from the Thalmor. All continued until the day you ventured in the cave to meet the Dragonborn."

Tenaya fell down, the names she knew so well. Delphine, someone she remembered meeting just once, the day she and the Dragonborn went to the Dragon Mound and witnessed his power for the first time. Delphine pretended to not know her so well, acting surprised when she joined them to the Dragon Mound. She shook her head, not believing any of it. All of this would mean the Daedra waited for her, all of them bid their time until she arrived, name on a stupid tablet.

Serana helped Tenaya to her feet, trying to calm her love down. The entire group remained speechless with the revelation. They stood in the presence of Tenaya, descendant to one hero of the Oblivion Crisis, now fulfilling what was spoken of her.

"Another Elder Scroll exists with the missing information. In your tongue, it is called Loyalty. As the prophecy stands now, it is broken words. The second Elder Scroll, with the words spoken of the first, will rearrange and provide true meaning. To get this Elder Scroll would be a sacrifice I cannot ask of you. Instead, I give you my knowledge of the Ideal Masters. You must speak with the dragon Durnehviir about its location."

"Wait, what is the other option?" Serana asked, with Tenaya too consumed in her thoughts to speak.

"Give up your immortality and marry her under Mara. I will not allow you to do this. Instead, I give you my knowledge of the Ideal Masters.

Tenaya trembled, she slowly became enraged by her words. Tenaya sent Azura a deadly glare, one of pure hatred, her parents now meaning something different. "No, we will do this ourselves. All you Daedra can rot on Oblivion."

Tenaya pushed Azura to the ground as she stormed past her and out the lighthouse. Serana ran after her, chasing Tenaya down. The two stood alone in the path, sun burning them both while Tenaya seethed. She grew up thinking her parents abandoned her, a bastard child. The people who raised her said she was left on their doorstep some random night, growing up to resent her true mother and father. She never questioned the people she called mother and father, giving her a warm home and love, now it all changed. Did they know? Who else knew?

Anger turned to sobs, sobs turning to pure hatred. The darkness Tenaya had before came back full force. Not even Serana could talk her down from the emotions pouring out. Darkness consumed Tenaya, her eyes going to the blackened voids like in Whiterun, skin shifting from paleness. Nothing else held Tenaya back anymore. Serana pleaded, pouring her heart to Tenaya, needing her to talk sense again.

Nothing worked. Azura came from the lighthouse, others rushing behind. She yelled for Tenaya to calm down, the same pleading Serana put forth. Nothing. Tenaya unsheathed her sword, turning towards Azura, ready to go after the Daedra. She paced her steps, Serana getting between them. Tenaya threw Serana to the ground, her sword swinging at Azura.

"Stop it, Tenaya. You do not want to do this." Serana yelled, pushing her.

"Get out of my way before I hurt you," Tenaya replied, monotone, a hint of evil in her voice.

"No! She didn't lie to you, Tenaya. Let me give my immortality. If this is how you are going to be, I do not want a forever. Get yourself under control!" Serana pleaded.

"Ivy is dead. Daedra all want me dead. Azura, she manipulated us. Do you not get it? I am walking in death. Everyone will die by the time this is over. Just leave me alone…"

Tenaya sheathed her sword, walking down the path towards Winterhold. She wanted no one around right now. Everyone left her to go out, knowing she sought space. Serana rushed towards Azura, wanting answers. Something about Tenaya didn't make sense, a feeling she had from the beginning. Though there was one question that stood at the forefront of her mind right now. One problem, one that she had to have an answer for.

"Tell me, Azura, what really happened with Molag Bal? Do not give me any skever crap about being an accidental Daughter of Coldharbour now. Two of us are daughters, Tenaya is much different."

"I do not think you want to know the truth, Serana Volkihar. There is much you do not desire to know."

"Give me the answer now!"

Azura pulled everyone back inside the lighthouse, the information not for any ears passing by. Everyone wondered the same from their time in Whiterun. Dozan stood the only one who didn't know her past issue. Her caution made everyone wonder what happened, with some never knowing the details.

"The truth, Serana Volkhiar, is she absorbed a piece of Molag Bal during the rescue. The beam of light didn't just cause a tear to fall, it pulled a part of Molag Bal with it. The ritual he started, we interrupted. She took in his essence. I gave a piece of myself to balance it out, but as you see, the darkness in her is powerful."

"I saw Molag Bal in her, now it makes sense. Why the big secret?" We knew all this," Serana said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What you are unaware of is she must do something. For her to retrieve the Elder Scroll needed, she must free Durnehviir."

"The dragon from the Soul Cairn, I remember him. This does not sound like a problem. He offered to help us." Serana said, unsure where Azura planned to go with this.

"Serana Volkihar, to do this and free him, she must kill your mother, Valerica Volkihar. He is bound to the oath given. This is the only way to release Durnehviir from the Ideal Masters."

Serana stares at her in awe, the statement shocking her. Her expression changed to one of horror. Nowhere in all of this did she think her mother had to die. She knew their relationship was strained, it had been for ages. Even with her trying to help Molag Bal, Serana never wished death upon her mother. Her heart went with hope, the hope her mother would see past the blind teachings she only knew.

"So she really is destined for this," Matri said, somber, coming down the steps.

"Matria Thersos, I do not know how to fully repay you for your loss," Azura said, walking to her, desperately trying to change the subject. "Do you have the helmet?"

She nodded, leaving for her room. Matria looked at the helmet, tears in her eyes from just the mentioning of it. This was the last piece of Ivy she ever had. To lose it or let something happen to it, Matria wouldn't forgive herself. She retrieved the helmet, holding it close as she returned to the lower level.

Azura politely asked for the helmet, Matira stood hesitant. When Azura approached, Matria pulled the helmet back protectively. She stared at the Daedra before her. Had Ivy not left, she wouldn't be dead. Had this Daedra not been captured, her best friend wouldn't be gone.

"Allow me to give you something, Matria Thersos."

Ivy's helmet went to Azura's hands. She gazed at the helmet, only one way to pay her respects to the woman who gave her life. Azura's hands started to glow bright yellow. Everyone in the room turned their head, the light too much for their eyes. The radiance transferred from her hands to Ivy's helmet, both glowing the same for a few seconds. When the light died down, everyone looked to Azura for answers. She chose to speak to an audience of one, Matria.

"This is but the smallest of repayments I can offer. Ivy Starsmith's helmet can now be used to call upon a Guardian of Moonshadow. Use this when you need it the most."

She returned the helmet to Matira. The group stared at Azura, wanting to know so much more, but all refused to speak. Azura bowed to the group before exiting the lighthouse. She knew her time wore thin, and Moonshadow needed her more now than ever. The damage her conversation brought could not be undone. The truth had to be said. Those who needed the message received it. Azura would no longer be the Daedra who failed mortals.

~~-x-~~

Ciphen practiced the enchantments given by his teacher, Sergius Turrianus. The most mundane of tasks each day kept him occupied. The College of Winterhold saw no need to advance his other skills, having assessed him upon entry. His knowledge of Destruction and Alteration spells afforded him the chance to learn something new, but not anything of his choosing.

"Have you finished with the daggers yet?" Sergius asked his student.

"No, I have not. There are a lot of them to complete. The first ten are on your work table." Ciphen replied.

"Very well. Let me inspect your quality."

Sergius strolled over to the table calmly, with everything he did, pure arrogance surrounded him. Ciphen trusted his teachings, the man wrote a book, one that most beginners read to know what enchanting even was. His knowledge came through in a short time, the basics explained so simply. Ciphen felt his experience growing every single enchantment done.

Ciphen returned to his work, taking the smallest of soul gems and another of the iron daggers. He wanted to continue to learn different kinds of enchantments, those he didn't get the luxury of being shown all the time. Thanks to some creative purchasing from Enthir, Ciphen purchased various enchanted items for disenchantment only. The cost was sometimes steep, not just in the form of gold, but in the way of tasks, Ciphen picked up the ones he sought the most.

"Greetings, traveler. How may I be of service to a fellow mage?" Sergius said.

Ciphen looked over to the woman, knowing the answer Sergius would give. He was less than friendly to anyone in the college who asked for his enchanting assistance. She seemed less than happy as it was, surely she knew what he would say when asked.

"I need to get my armor enchanted. I do not have the knowledge to do this on my own." Tenaya asked.

"Maybe a book from Urag, to help you learn then. I'm sure you can figure it out on your own."

The typical answer shocked no one. Whoever the woman was had to know this response. She could walk freely into the College of Winterhold, she knew the people here. For whatever reason, she asked anyway.

"If I had time to study or learn it, then I wouldn't be asking. Time is short, and people will die if you do not help me."

"Ah, yes, the ever-popular answer with you adventurers. This is a place of learning. Why can't the younger generation appreciate discovery?"

"Why can't the older folk not be such condescending scamps?"

"Beg your pardon? I will have you thrown from this college for such words!"

Ciphen picked up on her urgency, refusing to let another student be evicted from the college. He appreciated those who sought help and knowledge, stepping into their argument.

"What enchantment do you seek?" Ciphen asked, walking from the Arcane Enchanter.

"I need the strongest resiste…"

"Enough! We will not help you, end of the story. You may learn what you seek like every other student here!" Sergius interjected.

"You just do not get it, do you, Sergius? People tried to kill me wearing this emblem. I need protection!" Tenaya yelled.

Ciphen immediately knew the logo. The Evergail Order. He looked to the woman, her eyes glowed, although differently than the vampires he saw before. Something wasn't right. A vampire who didn't want death and dismemberment? She casually came in here, asking for help. This wasn't someone who should be feared like they said.

"Sergius, with your permission, I would like to look into this matter. I know of this group, and her story is imperative to the work for Mirabelle."

Sergius looked at the emblem, giving no two thoughts about it. Whatever Mirabelle drug herself into, he wanted no parts of. Ciphen played to their angst, using her name. This woman was important.

"Very well. Report back for more training once finished," Sergius said, walking away.

Ciphen approached Tenaya, cautious at first, waiting for a chance to be free. He watched Sergius leave their area, heading to his quarters. If he intended to speak to Mirabelle, their time was short. He grabbed Tenaya by the arm, pulling her. "Come with me quickly."

Tenaya followed him out of the general quarters and through the courtyard. A group stood in the middle path, speaking with Faralda. The logo on their robes said it all, Evergails. He moved at a quickening pace, heading across the bridges and to Winterhold itself. No mage could be trusted right now. If the Evergails walked freely in the college, they spoke to others. Ciphen didn't put it past Sergius lying either.

"I know the group who was after you. First, I want to know the truth, are you a vampire?" Ciphen asked.

"You know that answer before you asked it. What is all this rushing for?" Tenaya asked.

"Please answer me, I mean you no harm."

"Yes, I am a pure-blooded vampire, not just a regular vampire."

Ciphen took a couple steps back. He managed to find a vampire on his own, but he never expected to hear of a pure-blooded vampire. Rumors in texts, he read all about it. They received the gift from Molag Bal himself, the Daughters of Coldharbour.

"The group is called the Evergail Order. They are taking orders from the Dawnguard and also some guy names Velatin. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"More than you know…" Tenaya pushed out, cringing.

"Let me come with you and explain everything. I ask for only one thing in return," Ciphen asked.

"What is it?"

"Help me find an artifact. I am not strong enough to do it myself. It does not have to be soon or now, but the artifact, it has special meaning to my father."

"If you can complete the enchantments I need, it is a deal."

~~-x-~~

"Velatin, you failed us!" Molag Bal boomed, the coldness of Beyond Coldharbour chilling his body.

"My lord, I failed you not. The Evergails encountered her earlier. Their scouts know where she is, and I plan to crush her there!" Velatin replied, on a knee, respecting Molag Bal.

"She recovered Azura from our grasp. Had you killed her, the other Daedra would fall in line with us!"

"Malacath failed in his fight, not I. Had your Daughter of Coldharbour not pushed Tenaya Darix over the edge, she would be dead."

Malacath jumped from the spire to meet Velatin, his backhand stumbled Velatin only, a smile on Velatin's face. Velatin respected the Daedra, never fearing them, for the Daedra needed him as much as he needed them.

"Do not lecture a god on what he does. She would be dead, had her companion not taken the sword."

Mehrunes Dagon jumped down, placing his axe across Velatin's throat. "You have until the 31st of Evening Star to kill Tenaya Darix."

"Tenaya Darix is a Daughter of Coldharbour, must we tell you how to kill her? Wait for the sunlight," Molag Bal yelled. "Take this scroll and clear the skies. Do not return without her head!"

Velatin picked the scroll up, wiping the dirt off it. He didn't question their rationale. They wanted Tenaya dead, wholly removed from the equation. Velatin had all he needed to do the job. He backed up slowly, keeping his eyes forward to the Daedra, staring him down intently. He had to get back to Skyrim quickly and begin the final hunt.


	6. Chapter 06 - The Path of Stendarr

Author Notes

Soundtrack recommendation: Fireball by Amaranthe

~~-x-~~

26th of Evening Star, 4E 206

Ciphen managed to blend in with the group comfortably. He walked into the lighthouse without concern, seeing other vampires around and mingling. This wasn't the world he figured existed, not at least according to the Evergails. What he managed to tell us about the location proved to be immensely helpful, but Serana doubted his sincerity, wanting to see the place for her own eyes. As a group, we agreed to go and see it together, a trap for no single person if there was one.

Together we all traveled, find the location as he promised. Serana seemed happy at first with the dead Evergails all around. It wasn't until they started looking around; she became uncomfortable with everything.

"Well, that went easier than I thought," Tenaya said, sheathing her sword after wiping the Evergails blood from the metal.

"They hunt the other locations. These two, they are researchers. Look at the dead vampires." Ciphen replied, pointing to the tent he went through.

"I won't disagree, the smell alone is repugnant," Serana said.

"The entrance is over here, I think."

Ciphen led the group to a puzzle, etched across three rocks. The rocks stood not too far from Movarth's Lair to the north of Morthal. Tenaya looked at each, seeing a familiar pattern across all three. Some of the symbols changed, a mixture of the divine, but all three stones carried the emblem of Stendarr. Tenaya shook her head, seeing the symbols. This would be one of the worse paths she could ever imagine. Stendarr.

She tried moving the stones, forcing them to budge with all her might, however, no matterwhat she didn, nothing changed. The stones remained locked, held in place by some force she couldn't explain. No doorway or structure stood around. The only sign of anything here were the stones, a hint of something else, was here.

"Try this. After all, we are talking about the divines," Ciphen said, handing an Amulet of Stendarr to Tenaya.

Tenaya slipped it around her neck, reaching a hand forward, touching the coarse emblem of Stendarr. When her fingers tapped, the stone glowed green. She went from the first stone to the others, touching each until they burned green. Each spun around freely without binding, whatever stopped them from moving vanished. Once all three stones faced forward, Stendarr's emblem prominent, a loud boom exploded from the ground. Beneath her feet, the earth parted, slowly growing wider, each scrambling to not fall through. Everyone looked to the staircase freshly unearthed, dust still settling. Everyone's gaze shifted to down the steps where they once stood, the way lit by a strange aura.

"This would be a good time to figure out who is going and who wants to wait," Tenaya asked.

"I am good up here…" Grelka said.

"You know my place, Tenaya. I will be at your side," Serana replied.

"Let me go, I feel I owe you for the bow. I have never felt power like this." Dozan said, Auriel's Bow hanging around his back with multiple quivers of arrows.

"No one else should go, this is more than enough. Three of us will go down, the rest of you can protect the area," Tenaya commanded.

All heads nodded in unison, Lydia and Matria joining Ciphen, who walked from stone to stone across the area. Grelka found a comfortable spot to prop herself against, waving goodbye to the three descending the steps. For the darkness underneath, everything had a faint glow, an unhuman glow. Greenlight lit the entire way to a door, unlike anything they ever saw. The door looked like a combination of jewels and ebony, one massive arch with Stendarr's emblem in the middle, no signs of a way in.

The ground shook again with their approach. Tenaya looked to the Serana and Dozan, having no answer for this. Every step brought a more thunderous motion, each of the three struggling to remain on their feet. The noise brought the looks from above, Ciphen and Lydia staring down the steps in awe. Serana clutched the wall, unable to stand anymore. Tenaya pushed further towards the great door standing before them. She reached out, touching it with her fingers again.

A shockwave sent her flying in the opposite direction, slamming against the steps they had come down. As soon as she hit the stairs, the shaking everyone felt stopped immediately. Both Serana and Dozan regained their balance before rushing to Tenaya's side. She sat motionless against the rock-formed stairs, her body taking the brunt of the impact even with armor.

"Tenaya, are you okay?" Serana asked.

"Ya... Give me a minute… Now I see why I hate Stendarr…" Tenaya replied through deep breaths.

"You did kill a Vigilant of Stendarr for Molag Bal."

"Guess we are even…"

Tenaya brushed her legs off, knocking the dirt down from the armor. This time, the ground didn't shake upon their approach. The arch slowly lowered down, opening to another set of stairs. Wherever they ventured, nothing in Skyrim or Tamriel compared. Through the door, the world gave way to white stone with gold outlining the edges. The stairs started down in a circle, walls with Stendarr's emblem every so often.

"Wonder how far this goes down?" Dozan asked.

"One way to find out, let's go," Tenaya said, not sure she wanted to find out herself.

The stairs seemed to go on forever. The circle kept going, around and around, further down. Everything grew monotonous, nothing changing for a considerable amount of time. Each grew weary going so deep without knowing anything about this place or what to expect. This was unchartered territory for anyone. They ventured to a place never seen by mortal eyes.

Suddenly, it stopped. The stairs came to an end. Tenaya reached a hand out towards the silver door, their path blocked further until opened. With the slightest push, the door split down the middle, swinging open to a vast cavern. Tenaya stepped through, mouth hitting the ground.

"Places like this shouldn't exist…" Tenaya said out loud, walking forward.

The stairs the group ventured down remained hidden, a massive tower reaching from the stonework floor they stood upon to the very top of the cavern. It looked like the Direnni Tower except hidden underground. The white and gray stonework looked magnificent. Everything inside kept a green tint, the feeling of awkwardness growing with Stendarr's influence evident. Serana trembled with the almost ominous in its never-ending presence.

"By the nine, what is this place?" Dozan asked.

"This is the burial place of one Divine Orb. Be on the lookout, this seems a little too easy." Serana said.

"Oh, this is far from easy. Have you ever seen a creature like that?" Tenaya said, pointing ahead.

Both Serana and Dozan remained too mystified by the cavern to pay attention to their surroundings. Ahead stood a creature, nothing like on Tamriel. Tenaya flipped the sword to her left hand, charging a fireball in the other. Serana quickly frosted her palms while Dozan readied an arrow. Their steps were returned with a step from the creature.

"That is no creature; it is an Ayleid. Look at the armor!" Serana yelled, the Ayleid starting to sprint.

"How by Oblivion would you know that?" Tenaya asked.

"They were alive in my time. I would start praying to Azura if I were you, this will be ugly."

Magic exploded around the three. The Ayleid fired spells repeatedly, fireballs bursting around them. As they split up, his target remained solely on Tenaya. She deflected the first fireball, Serana's ice spike hitting him to only be a distraction. The smile under the helmet left an uneasy feeling for them all. Her ice spikes slowed him for a split second, nothing more. At the same time, arrows found there mark only to bounce off his armor. Nothing they mustered did any sort of damage.

Tenaya charged ahead, sword in hand. She jumped through the air to avoid the fireballs, picking up speed with every passing fireball. Frustration turned to anger with each missed shot. With him struggling to find the target, he stopped, pulling out a hammer more massive than any Warhammer before.

"What the heck is that?" Tenaya yelled.

"Why do you keep asking me like I know? This is a first for me too." Serana replied, more terrified than Tenaya at the sight of his hammer.

The hammer didn't look natural or of this world at all. At the head, it carried a spiked circle, some random metal with jeweled spikes. The emblems circled around the entire head. Even the Ayleid struggled to pick it up for a swing. When it came down close to Tenaya, the whole cavern shook violently. All but the Ayleid fell to the ground as a shockwave like nothing they ever experienced took over the battle.

Out of instinct, Tenaya kicked him in the stomach, separating him from the hammer for a second. She reached over to his weapon of choice, unable to even budge the hammer. She pulled with every ounce of strength in her body, the hammer didn't move. One thing caught her eye, the emblem of Stendarr across the top. Serana joined quickly, together they tried to lift the hammer. The hammer didn't move, never budging once with their combined efforts.

"What in the nine is this thing?" Tenaya mumbled.

Together, they tried one more time only to be stopped by the Ayleid. His hand yanked Serana away, throwing her across half the cavern. Tenaya looked up in time to see a fist coming for her head. The rage within its eyes was evident. Even though the dust and strange haze of the cavern, his eyes burned red with fury. Seeing them touch the hammer, his hammer, only fueled the fierce rage.

Tenaya jumped again to miss another swing. She took the opportunity and kicked him in the middle of the chest. The Ayleid stumbled backward and fell to a knee for a second. Before she could do anything, the Ayleid returned to his feet again, whatever impact she had been brushed aside. Even as a vampire, her strength mattered little. Tenaya kicked him with everything she had, her foot still aching in the boot from it, his body seemingly indestructible and made of stone.

While Tenaya struggled to stay out of his reached, Serana pulled herself together. Her vision blurred slightly, Dozan coming to her aid quickly. When she came around, Serana ran ahead and went on the offensive again. She took advantage of Tenaya being the target. Her hand turned a bright red, throwing it forward towards the Ayleid. Even as her drain spell hit, nothing happened. Her hand lowered as he continued to go after Tenaya. She saw nothing like this in all her life.

Serana and Tenaya regrouped together, the Ayleid hoisting the mighty hammer with a slow and methodical walk their direction. Dozan inched closer, an arrow primed on his bow. He fired the arrow, the arrow bouncing off the face with a direct shot.

"How do you stop this thing? That hit his nose and did nothing." Dozan said, irritated.

"He is from the Aedra. Of course, nothing we have will work." Serana said.

Tenaya looked to the Ayleid, noticing what Serana meant. He walked around without fear in the world. He carried a hammer of some mythical origin. What did he have to fear? Tenaya ran as he swung the hammer wildly again, barely missing her. She separated from the other two, drawing his attention further away. She pulled him further and further, each step, making sure Serana and Dozan remained out of harm's way.

"Come on, I am the one you want, not them," Tenaya said, keeping him occupied.

The Ayleid never replied. His steps followed her as the distance grew further. They remained far enough for their safety. Tenaya had an idea, a crazy one, but an idea. Serana and Dozan watched on, Tenaya backing herself to the corner. The smile came across Tenaya's face, mimicking that of the Ayleid.

"What are you up to, Tenaya?" Serana whispered out loud.

Tenaya's hands started to glow, a deep black and purple swirl coming around her entire body. Everything fed the ball forming between her fingers. The ball began to pulse rapidly, growing in size, lightning crackling around the edges with more going into the magic.

"Oh, shit. Get down!" Serana yelled, yanking Dozan to the ground.

The ball catapulted forward, hitting the Ayleid head-on. An explosion of darkness engulfed them both instantaneously. Winds shot every direction from where they stood. Small rocks fell from the ceiling of the cavern, the blast echoing throughout with purple sparks flying everywhere. The Ayleid stumbled backward, falling onto his back. The armor rattled with a massive clang. Tenaya walked forward to see the damage but walked backward in horror.

He stood up with little effort, seeming to shake off the explosion as if it were child's play. The swing of the mighty hammer rocked the stone floor again, Tenaya almost crushed under its power. She ran, narrowly avoiding his attempts to break her. Nothing she threw at him did any damage. The darkness of Molag Bal knocked him over. The light from Azura and Meridia only adding to his strength. Her sword wouldn't cut into his armor or exposed its flesh. He seemed indestructible.

Dozan looked on, remembering the Vigilants of Stendarr, their words suddenly passing through his head. "May Stendarr have mercy on you, for the Vigil has none to spare."

"What are you mumbling?" Serana asked, confused.

"Maybe we cannot kill him and are not meant to. Stendarr is the god of righteousness, forgiveness, and mercy. What if we are supposed to ask for mercy and forgiveness? Why would a god of these want death?" Dozan replied, seeing the understanding in Serana's eyes.

Serana nodded her head, understanding what he meant. No god of compassion and mercy would seek death. This was the test in itself. They wouldn't kill this guardian no matter what they tried. The key was in everything Stendarr stood for. An idea quickly formed in Serana's head, one she doubted Tenaya would very much like.

"Tenaya, let him hit you with the hammer!" Serana yelled.

"What?! Are you nuts?" Tenaya screamed back with another fireball thrown the Ayleid's direction.

"Trust me, my love, let him hit you. It's going to hurt. No better test for that armor."

"You are serious, right now, aren't you?" Tenaya yelled, the hammer smashing another chunk beside her.

"YES! DO IT!"

Tenaya couldn't believe what she was asked to do. She quickly sheathed her sword to make it known there wasn't an attack. The hammer broke everything around. She had no doubt it would break her upon impact. Maybe this was her destiny after all. She may visit the Daedra much sooner than she ever expected.

Her steps slowed, turning to face the Ayleid. He moved his hammer to swing, arms lurching backward with their full force. The hammer swung in her direction rapidly, the circular face smashing against her armor. Tenaya flew across the cavern. She bounced back to the base of the tower like a pebble across a pond. Serana and Dozan looked on in shock, neither of them expecting that to happen. Tenaya took the blunt force directly. Even they didn't understand why this didn't work.

Every bit of breath had been knocked from her lungs. Tenaya coughed and wheezed with a hand clinging to her chest as she rolled over. It took everything she had to push up from the dirt. The armor took the shot with only the dragon plate split down the middle. To her surprise, she lived. Nowhere in her life could she remember such a powerful hit. Isran's Warhammer felt like a blacksmith's hammer compared to what she was just hit with. While her armor only had a split plate, meanwhile the Ayleid's weapon laid in pieces at its feet.

Tenaya walked his direction, joined in route by Serana and Dozan. They approached the Ayleid carefully, not sure what he would do. Dozan knelt carefully, picking up the pieces he could lift and handed them over. The Ayleid stared him in the eyes, Dozan understanding the test better than the others. Tenaya picked the most substantial piece from the ground with Serana's assistance, returning it to the feet of the Ayleid.

"You are a worthy challenger, and I am sorry your weapon broke," Tenaya said, heeding the words of Dozan.

He stared at Tenaya, standing up slowly. The look turned from disdain to a smile. He started to fade away, vanishing before their eyes. No words were spoken by the Ayleid as he disappeared. The pieces on the ground forged themselves back together. All backed away to see the hammer, reforged by some power, restored to its perfect state slowly faded away too.

Serana grabbed Tenaya, pointing to a door opening opposite of the tower. All three started to run for the light streaking through the cracked door. Each appreciated the size of this cavern the longer their run took. By the time they reached the door, it had opened completely. Just like the steps earlier, the cavern gave way to another set of steps.

Tenaya started coughing, slight bits of blood came up the longer they progressed on. Serana took notice but said nothing. That hit was as awful to watch as Tenaya felt. Dozan was right, this was about mercy and forgiveness, the ways of Stendarr.

At the base of the same white stairs, a single room stood ahead. There were no doors or places to hide. Inside, the entire room glowed a faint green. Tenaya waved the other two back, no longer willing to put their lives into jeopardy. Through the entryway sat two people, both identical in every way, sitting at the same table in the same exact pose.

"Welcome, Tenaya Darix." The man on the left said.

"We wondered who would come first to try and claim the Divine Orb." The other man said.

"You watch the struggle then?" Tenaya asked.

"Of course, all the Divine follow it with moderate curiosity. We wonder what a child of Mundus cares of the Daedra." The man on the left asked.

"You know my destiny and history the same as the Daedra do."

"Yes, we do. Perhaps the Daedra deceive you? Remember, they are of Padomay only," Both replied in unison.

Tenaya thought about this for a moment. She appeared to stand before the essence of Stendarr, in this form, questioning what a Daedra would do. Something didn't feel right about the question. An answer popped into her head, one that would make Stendarr wonder.

"What you speak might be accurate, but you are also of Padomay as history says. Anu and Padomay, if I remember correctly. How would I know you are not deceiving me?" Tenaya asked.

"It seems you know your history well then, Tenaya Darix. If you receive my divine orb, what would you seek?"

"I seek to fulfill my destiny and restore the barrier between the worlds."

"A barrier the Daedra weakened. Perhaps they continue their manipulation of mortals, preying on the weak and lost," said the man on the right.

"Is this what you fight for?" the man on the left asked.

"Strength over weakness?" asked the man on the right.

"Despair over prosperity?" asked the man on the left one last time.

In a war of words with a divine, Tenaya could think of only one question. "I challenge you, Stendarr, to ask yourself this. If the Daedra are only evil, why do they answer the blessings of mortals when the nine remain silent? They offer mercy to those the nine forgot."

The once talkative men fell silent. Neither provided an answer to the question she asked. Signaling the end of their conversation, both men stood up, walking before Tenaya. Both stood a footstep away from her, full attention turned towards her answer.

"One of us must die. Who do you choose to kill?" They asked in unison.

"Why must anyone die?" Tenaya asked in return.

"You must choose; one of us holds the orb, the other holds a dagger. Choose carefully."

The orb seemed to appear around the neck of one man, while a dagger appeared in the hand of the other. Tenaya wondered what type of reason she had to kill either of them. Tenaya took a deep breath, letting it out to speak clearly. "I choose neither for I am not the decider of their fate. It is you, the divine, who judge, not I."

A smile came across their face, both vanishing from where they stood. Each faded away like the Ayleid did before. Another door started to open between the tables, splitting the wall in half. Each side swung open, revealing another set of stairs leading up. Tenaya peeked inside, calling for her friends. These stairs were much different, solid ebony with silver traces throughout.

"I dislike these games. Something doesn't feel right about all this." Tenaya said, concerned.

"They are the divine, we will never figure them out," Serana replied.

A hand grabbed hers, a subtle squeeze of reassurance gave Tenaya all the courage she needed. Together, they ascended the stairs to another room. This room was different than the rest, a figure sitting behind a makeshift courtroom bench. He stared to the three walking inside, doing nothing more than following with his eyes. Tenaya watched him, a mixture of black shade and whiteness of a Wispmother, their presence remained ominous.

"Tell me, what do you seek…" The figure said, his voice a haunting screech.

"We seek the Divine Orb of Stendarr," Tenaya answered, turning her hands up slowly.

"As guardian of this orb, I demand to know what your intentions are…"

"We seek to restore the Tempest. What has faltered can be restored with this orb."

"Ah, yes-s-s-s, the Tempest-t-t-t-t…."

What sounded like hissing and teeth chattering etched an ugly feeling in the back of Tenaya's mind. She didn't doubt anything it spoke. This was the guardian, more potent than anything she ever felt before. Being one of the divine creations, she didn't question the strength it possessed. Standing before it, the aura intensified, unlike anything Tenaya remembered. Nothing compared, not even her journey to the Ideal Master's Soul Cairn or standing on Oblivion with the Daedra. This power was magnificent.

"Stendarr's Orb is yours for a price…" He whispered with dragging words, leaving Tenaya frozen, more terrified than any time in her life.

"What is the price?" She asked, keeping calm.

"The divine seek different things. Akatosh and Mara seek your lover's immortality. Julianos seeks your lover's words. Dibella seeks her beauty. I seek nothing from her, only you."

"I heard no price then, Stendarr," Tenaya said.

"My price is the justice for Vigilant Tyranus, the man you killed during his corruption at the hands of Molag Bal."

Tenaya didn't know the man but remembered the events well enough. The journey was one of her firsts with Serana. She watched Serana cower in the corner at the sight of Molag Bal's shrine. The man came after them when she refused to kill at Molag Bal's request. She didn't go into the abandoned house for the fun of it. The Vigilant asked her to join. What Stendarr asked seemed unique.

"You seek justice for the man who I offered to help and attacked me? What justice do you seek?"

"His actions were corrupted by your lover. Justice is blind to no one. If you want the Divine Orb of Stendarr, you must be willing to allow your lover to be corrupted as he was by her master."

Serana backed away, the entrance no longer existing, a wall sealing the room shut. Her hands trembled. The way to making Tenaya suffer was through her. They wanted her immortality, her words, her beauty, everything. The only way Tenaya would get through all this was to watch the only person she truly loved to suffer, to turn Serana into someone completely different.

Tenaya looked to her shaken lover, seeing the fear radiating over around. She couldn't let them hurt Serana, she refused to allow it to happen. It seemed the divine planned to punish Tenaya for choosing to support the Daedra. What originally started as a path forward quickly devolved into a twisted game of torture. Nothing prepared Tenaya for the words she heard.

"If this is what you call justice, then I pity the divine. For what purpose does torturing the woman I love serve you?" Tenaya asked, visibly upset.

"Your own thoughts answer the question…"

She looked to the ghostly figure realizing what it meant. They planned to torture her for helping the Daedra. She chose Azura's side, and the divine didn't agree. She decided to represent Oblivion instead of Nirn.

"Then I chose justice for your Vigilant on my terms, not yours. Serana didn't corrupt the Vigilant serving you, Molag Bal did. I will grant your sentence to the proper person only."

"Only the truly righteous would see justice served properly," The figure replied, moving in front of Tenaya. "You are granted the Divine Orb of Stendarr. May justice continue to be blind to no one, Children of Oblivion…"

A small green orb dropped against her hand, fitting comfortably against her palm. The figure vanished, another set of stairs appearing to their left. Tenaya placed the orb into the sack hanging from her waist, almost feeling accomplished if not for the ominous news. Serana pushed herself from the wall to join Tenaya. Dozan looked to both, unsure of what he saw. A figure speaking like Stendarr appeared but wasn't a divine he knew of. The entire thing left him sweating, doubting his place with this group.

"Are you okay, Serana?" Tenaya asked, checking on her after the discussion.

"This is going to be the death of me, I realize it. I wish I didn't spend so many years inside a tomb," Serana replied, voice cracking with emotions.

"No one will take you from me, do you understand? Damn the divines if they plan to take you."

"He called us 'Children of Oblivion' for some reason. What do you think that meant?"

"I do not know, but let's get out of here before we talk anymore. I do not like this place…"

Tenaya pulled her sword before starting to climb up the stairs. She led Dozan and Serana up the stairs and to a new spot outside. The ruins they emerged into, were not nearly as close to the place where the others waited. As soon as they stood upon the regular land, the stairs vanished into the ground as quickly as it appeared for them.

"The old Stormcloak camp isn't far from here. We just need to travel west, I believe. It looks familiar…" Dozan said, continuing on with an explanation for how he knew the place.

"Lead the way, Dozan. I have no clue where we are…" Tenaya replied in agreement.

Dozan led the ground through the battered archway. The remnants of the Stormcloak camp came into view, Dozan moving quicker with his bearings about him. He turned swiftly to the left, seeming to know the westward path perfectly. Within only a few minutes through the swamp, their friends appeared in the distance. Grelka remained against a rock with the others scattered around. All three went into a sprint to get there as quickly as possible.

"Lydia!" Tenaya yelled.

All their ears perked up, turning to the sound of her voice. Everyone gathered, embracing their return like the welcoming home of heroes. No one knew what their journey would be like or if this would be the last time anyone saw their friends. Serana backed herself away from the happiness, her mind elsewhere, trapped in the messages given by Stendarr. She was the pawn, the weapon to punish Tenaya for helping Daedra.

"What happened down there?" Ciphen asked.

"It is a long story, one better told over dinner. Like it or not, we are all eating together tonight." Tenaya said, noticing she wasn't around anymore.

"I need some time on this, Tenaya. You realize I am the one who carries the brunt of their anger for loving you?" Serana replied.

"Umm, is there something we missed?" Lydia asked, seeing Serana in distinct turmoil.

"Inside, not here. Remember what Azura said, ears are always around." Tenaya demanded.

The group bowed to her wishes. Serana walked further from Tenaya than she ever did. Matria drifted to the back of the pack just to keep her from being so alone. The trip to Frostflow Lighthouse remained silent, with no words spoken as Tenaya requested. The ears Azura mentioned were indeed everywhere. Tenaya watched to the hills all around. People walked, shifting position to position in the distant shadows. The same ones reappeared at different intervals, seeing them all moving as they did.

"We have company. Everyone needs to get inside and prepare for an attack. We can hold down better inside than outside." Tenaya said, breaking into a run.

Everyone followed, her words making sense to Matria and Serana, who quickly saw the same figures once Tenaya pointed them out. Serana paid attention, a hand rapidly frosting over. Matria held a fireball close to her stomach, ready to fight if the time came. Their sprint pushed everyone to their limits, no one slowing from the Windward Ruins to the lighthouse.

Tenaya threw the door open quickly. She moved to the side, holding it for everyone to come inside quickly. Matria ran up the steps to see everything from the top. Serana and Tenaya scanned the horizon, two figures watching from a distance.

"Feel like another fight?" Tenaya asked.

"Sure, why not. I am angry enough as it is," Serana replied.

"Everyone else, stay here. We have this."

Tenaya took off with Serana, sprinting towards the figures. Their attention shifted to another figure approaching, his arms in the air. The man stood with no armor. He was but a commoner, from the looks of it a simple man who barely took care of himself. Both Tenaya and Serana came to a stop. He remained where he stood, his attention fixated on Tenaya only.

"I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver – your hands only." He said.

"Who are you?" Serana asked.

"I am a courier miss. This message is for a Tenaya Darix. We searched for days and finally caught up to you outside Mortal."

The courier handed a note to Tenaya. She grabbed it quickly, more irritated a damn courier tracked them down. If there was one thing about Skyrim she never understood, it was the ability of the couriers to find people regardless of their hiding. It seemed almost divine how they managed to find people.

"May the nine bless you…"

He left as quickly as he appeared. The two figures in the distance vanished at the same time, making it feel as if their location was known. Tenaya felt uneasy about their visitor. The entire group did their best to remain hidden in Skyrim, the bounty taking its toll no matter where they visited. Serana, with her impatience taking over, grabbed the note from Tenaya's hands. She quickly unrolled it to see the message.

Tenaya Darix,

Rather than play these games, I summon you to end this, once and for all. The bounty has been halted to allow you a safe passage. If you dare not show, the bounty will be placed on you and each of your friends.

Do not doubt our resolve. The likes of Lydia, or maybe Grelka, another Daughter of Coldharbour, all will no longer walk Skyrim in peace if you fail to show.

Meet me on the 29th of Evening Star, midday, on the Dragon's Bridge.

-The one true champion, Velatin

"It looks like he is not willing to wait anymore," Serana said, handing the note over.

Tenaya looked the note over. This surely was the real thing; he wouldn't dispatch a post to play games or have scouts follow the courier just to play a game. She knew she had to go, ready or not for the battle coming. What made him so impatient? What reason did he have to give up the cat and mouse they played? She knew deep down, her strength started to come back. Maybe he feared her, no, it was a fool's volley. Tenaya kept the thoughts to herself.

"Let's go back. The time has come for everyone to make a decision, not just me," Tenaya said.

"About what happened earlier, Tenaya," Serana struggled to find the words.

"No one will hurt you or take you away from me. I fought to get you back. If the nine desire your beauty, let the bastards have it for your heart is mine. If they want your immortality, do not forget I can just as quickly turn you back. And I cannot forget, the nine want your words. I do not need words to tell you how much I love you, Serana."

A shy smile came across Serana's face. Those words meant the world to her. She didn't doubt Tenaya, the fact the nine wanted her to suffer for another felt unreal, but Tenaya wouldn't let that happen. Anything they did, she would undo. This wasn't just a war with the Daedra anymore. Now the nine wanted to take something Tenaya fought for, and she would stand between anyone coming for Serana.

"Are you really that foolish to stand against the divine?" Serana asked.

"For you, I would stand against Akatosh himself. No one will ever take me from you. No one…"


	7. Chapter 07 - Tyranny

Author Notes

The soundtrack recommendation is correct. The song is off the album and artist of the same name. This will help anyone locate it.

Soundtrack recommendation: The Dark Element – "The Dark Element"

~~-x-~~

28th of Evening Star, 4E 206

Silence hung over the lighthouse through the evening. Tenaya gave everyone a choice, one none of them took lightly. The verdict came back unanimous; they believed in her. No one, not even Ciphen, wanted to run. She had to win this fight with their lives sitting in the balance.

"This sword is the best I can do for you. It is balanced as your other sword. Give it a try." Grelka said, handing over a blended sword.

Tenaya carefully took the sword while noticing the enhancements Grelka added. The hilt protected her hand from those spikes on Velatin's sword. The grip wasn't like her old sword either, leather wraps with a strange kind of metal, one that collapsed slightly with her grip. Tenaya swung the sword around in circles, feeling the balance match her hand entirely.

"Once again, you outdid yourself. How many different salts went into this one?" Tenaya asked.

"Enough. You do not want the details. The Daedra Heart was the worst part."

The sword didn't move, Tenaya turning her head towards Grelka. "Daedra Heart? You used black forging? Grelka!"

"Velatin and the others you will fight could care less. The sword is cursed, exactly like his. Yours doesn't have any ill-effects, Ciphen made sure to help me through that part. It is heavily enchanted also."

"What is this sword?" I want to know everything before I use it."

Grelka went through everything they did. Her sword, or as Grelka named it, Frozen Shadows, brings together frost magic and stamina damage all at the same time. She needed something to withstand the punishment his sword could carry, and at the same time, give her protection from his. The sword provided her the best chance of this.

"Any luck getting the armor enchanted?" Tenaya wondered.

"We could not. Getting the sword enchanted raised enough eyebrows. Using a grand soul gem on a custom sword caused enough chaos in Windhelm. Had Matria not joined for the journey, he would have died."

Tenaya nodded, understanding the situation. Her armor would have to hold on without any enchantments. She only hoped Velatin wasn't gifted with arcane abilities like the swordwork and strength from their first fight. Memories of his force were hard to forget, or his speed. No matter what she did, he managed to throw her to the side like a child. The man she would go to fight wasn't just a mortal, he carried the strength of three Daedra on his back.

Serana came down to the lower level, insisting Tenaya come upstairs. The smile on her face brought an uneasy feeling over Tenaya. Of all people, she expected to be nervous, it was Serana. Nothing stopped Serana from dragging her up the stairs to the open door. The sound of rain made the moment so much easier to understand.

"It's cloudy and raining over by Solitude. This will stop you from being worn out so easily with the sun."

If one thing would work in her favor, the weather was the last part she worried about. It offered Tenaya the ability to fight without limited sight or fearing any flames. She could fight Velatin on even ground now, or so she hoped.

The others gathered in front of the fire, all finishing their meals minus Matria, who happily sat to the side. Tenaya went to the bedroom where her armor sat, closing the door. She stripped off the robe over her body, as ready as she would ever be. Serana opened the door with the look of innocence fading away quickly. A passionate kiss melted Tenaya, one she wouldn't forget at this moment.

"Let me help you. I really do not like this, Tenaya. He chose this for a reason, something doesn't feel right." Serana said, teary-eyed.

"This has to happen. All of you are in danger if I do not. When it is just me, I didn't care, it was my burden. All of you chose to help, now I chose to face him," Tenaya explained.

"Make sure you have a couple potions on you. The weather is a help, okay, Tenaya?"

Tenaya nodded as Serana buckled the last of her armor. She grabbed the helmet, refusing to put it until they were outside. The two embraced one more time, Serana squeezing Tenaya as tight as she could, not ready to let the woman go. They emerged as one, leaving the bedroom to the waiting group. Each of them prepared as they saw fit. Lydia prepared for war if things broke loose as did the rest. Seeing the group make themselves for war gave her hope, one that meant no one would ambush her during the fight.

"Anyone who joins out there, it is your own will. I welcome all of you and respect anyone who stays behind." Tenaya said, wanting them to know how she felt.

"We stand with you, and I join you to avenge Ivy," Matria said, putting on her helmet.

"We all go with you. I, for one, want to see you destroy this man. It has been my honor to serve as your Huse Carl, but more importantly, as your friend." Lydia added.

The entire group stood ready, everyone loaded for their battle. Ciphen packed his robes with enough scrolls to destroy an entire city. Grelka wore her battle armor, a set no one saw since their journeys with Dragonborn. Dozan stood with quivers of arrows strung around his back, bow at the ready for anyone dumb enough to charge.

Tenaya led her friends out the door, a cloudy gray haze fell over the horizon. In the distance, rain loomed, a welcome sign regardless of how annoying the fight would be. As they walked the path, Gargoyles circled overhead. Matria didn't sit around at all. Five different Gargoyles circled, watching their every move. No dragons approached, nothing stood in their way. The bandits who commonly littered the path gave way to their approach.

"It all seems too quiet…" Serana said nervously.

"I would agree. Nothing. This is weird." Tenaya replied.

In Morthal, things changed quickly. Arrows flew by their heads at an increasing rate. Tenaya looked to the hills outside Morthal, a large amount fo bandits blocked their path forward. Everyone ducked for cover as quickly as they could. The flurry continued with new screams for residents and guards alike, adding to their chaos. Tenaya looked across the path to Lydia. The trail of blood across the dirt made caught her attention quickly.

"Are you okay?" Tenaya yelled.

"I will be. Arrow caught my leg." Lydia replied, yelling in both pains and over the noise.

Dozan had the only bow of the team, returning fire the best he could from behind a building. Guards joined the effort with a charge up the hillside. Tenaya shook her head, knowing they stood no chance. The group brought down every guard on approach, their combined arrows too much for even their armor. This wouldn't work. The entire group remained trapped, unable to advance, limited on ranged weapons.

"Any ideas on this one, Serana?" Tenaya asked.

"We will be slaughtered before we can get clean attacks. I counted ten or eleven alone. Their armor is much stronger than anything I have at this range."

"How many of those magic potions did you bring?"

"I have a couple, why?"

"Just another one of my bad ideas," Tenaya said, turning to find Ciphen. "Ciphen, do you have a scroll that could do heavy damage to a group?"

Ciphen shifted around his robes a couple times, looking for something that she spoke of. He had more than enough scrolls. Tenaya peaked around the corner to see if anything changed. As soon as her head moved out, an arrow unnotched her direction. From this distance, it wouldn't find its target fast enough. She had the chance to scout them a couple times. Every time they fired an arrow, she counted. Two seconds, it was all she had. It wouldn't be much time, but hopefully enough to make the magic work.

She kept gauging the time while Ciphen pulled a scroll from inside his robes, opening it up to speak the words. He had something to do damage to the waiting group. With the way this team attacked, it probably wouldn't kill any of them, but the disorientation fo a Fire Storm would give them a chance to advance.

Tenaya moved out to the path, waiting for the arrows to fire her direction. The first ones came flying, her movement shifting to the side opposite of their trajectory. Ciphen came out to the path quickly, moving the course of the mercenaries. She kept them occupied long enough to get to Highmoon Hall. He wasted no time with the scroll, unleashing its full fury towards the group on the hill. Each of them scattered to not be burned. It left little time for anyone else to move.

"Move everyone!" Tenaya yelled, seeing the fire blowing up the path.

Serana frosted a hand and spun another spell in the other. Dozan ran ahead with his bow drawn, firing arrows their direction. Ciphen, at the same time, wasted no time unleashing his own destruction. Tenaya joined the battle, sending everything she could against them, conjuring a Wrathman in the middle of the path.

None of the mercenaries had a chance to react quickly. By the time fire exploded, ice spikes shattered around, and lightning crackled close by, their numbers started to fall. Arrows began to find their mark one by one, Dozan unleashing each shot with absolute precision. Tenaya's Wrathman swung his weapon, mowing down the mercenaries just as quickly. Gargoyles swooped in with pinpoint accuracy, claws ripping through their armor like a knife to butter. Nothing stopped the onslaught once it started.

As the last mercenary fell, the people of Morthal began to emerge. Tenaya turned her attention to Lydia, who hid the best she could behind Thaumaturgist's Hut. She hobbled with Grelka in obvious need of care. The arrow stuck out the backside of her calf, the entire shaft intact thankfully with the wound.

"She won't be joining you. I can get her back to the lighthouse and take care of the wound," Grelka offered, clearly knowing the damage to Lydia.

"No!" Lydia yelled, hobbling on her feet, "I am going to remain at your side. Break the shaft and pull it through. Cauterize it."

Tenaya nodded, Lydia's insistence to remain coming out in determination. Tenaya sent flame from her hands to the nearby bush. Grelka put her dagger into the fire and turned her attention back to the arrow. With a quick snap, the shaft broke in half clean enough to pull through without splintering. She waited, the dagger needing to take its time to heat up. Serana grabbed a small stick from a nearby tree.

"I think you will need this," Serana said, handing the stick over.

Lydia bit down tight to the stick when Grelka pulled the dagger from the dwindling fire. With one swift motion, Grelka yanked the shaft through the wound and quickly pressed the dagger tip into the wound. Lydia's screams came through muffled even with the stick. Grelka moved quickly, flipping the dagger over and pressed it firmly to the other side of her calf. The screams continued, Tenaya refusing to let go of her friend's hand in support.

Once Grelka finished, Lydia quickly took the potion from Serana. She chugged the entire bottle without hesitation. At the same time, Serana handed a bottle to Tenaya. Tenaya did the same as her friend, both knowing this would only help them both.

"Let me slip inside the business and buy something of quality," Ciphen said.

As quickly as the man spoke, he vanished into Thaumaturgist's Hut. The group waited, giving Lydia time to recover and just get through the pain she obviously had. Grelka used a piece of cloth from her underclothes, wrapping the wound to make sure she didn't bleed any with going forward. Only when Ciphen returned did they regroup to continue on.

Tenaya and Grelka helped their friend from the ground. Lydia needed assistance to continue on with no ability to put weight on her leg. The wound tore into her muscles, ripping pieces apart deeper than even a potion would resolve. Tenaya put her arm around Lydia's waist to take the first steps. Within a few steps, Serana moved Tenaya away and took her place.

"You need to conserve every bit of energy you have. We will take care of Lydia. Thank god the weather is miserable still," Serana said.

Matria sent her Gargoyles flying again to scout the path ahead. This was too close for comfort, her most of all, wanting no more surprises on the journey.

"It seems Velatin has a few tricks up his sleeve," Matria said, pulling Tenaya to the side.

"Thankfully, I wasn't alone. To have to fight that group alone, Velatin surely planned it out."

"Yes, and that is why I want to tell you something I think you need to know. What I am going to tell you I am sure Serana never warned you about."

Matria kept her outside earshot of Serana. She wanted this to be completely private, a conversation between them only. Tenaya had no clue what she planned to say. Everything she knew about being a pure-blooded vampire came from Serana, only a little bit of histories and understanding from Matria.

"Under no circumstances do you change your form. When you do, Molag Bal knows. Velatin may push you to that point. If you feel a coldness run down your spine, fight the urge. Molag Bal surely made it clear how to convince the demons inside you. Resist Tenaya."

"What are you saying? He can manipulate me to change?" Tenaya asked, weary.

"Yes. You did it to me. It happened so quickly, and I just gave in to the urge. The feeling is so good, refreshing if you will. It will feel perfect, but it is not. Serana mastered this, she has no point in warning you. How many times has she ever changed?"

The words were exact. Serana never really changed. She mastered who she was, or appeared to in all their conversations. Even as they sat around talking about being a pure-blooded vampire, Serana never once worried about changing over. She accepted what she was without regard. The monster inside as she called it, rarely came out. Over her lifetime, she said it happened a handful of times, all by her choosing.

Matria's Gargoyles returned to the ground. Each walked as a shield in front of the group. Tenaya pulled her sword, everyone getting ready as they crested the hill to descend towards Dragon Bridge. The Gargoyles served their purpose. Tenaya looked wide-eyed at the number of troops sitting in Dragon Bridge. Velatin came with everyone he controlled from the first appearance. Only one figure stood on the bridge; Velatin.

"It looks like he brought back-up. Are all of those bandits?" Serana asked, running to Tenaya.

"No. Some of your old Dawnguard friends are there. It looks like the Evergails are there also. Anyone he managed to convince came to watch. Even Ysolda came…" Tenaya said, dryly.

Tenaya stopped the group before going further, wanting to have a moment with them. She knew this would happen today, the fight to break one group or another.

"None of you get involved no matter what. This is my fight with Velatin. If they rush or attack, you run! Do all of you hear me?" Tenaya demanded.

"We won't let them hurt you," Serana yelled back, angry over the demand.

"All of you stay back. Let me fulfill my destiny here. Live or die, I am glad to call you all my friend. Whether you tried to chomp my neck the first time we met, fell from a tomb, or became a housecarl, I am grateful to have friends like you in my life. Now all of you, stay here and just send the Gargoyles."

Tenaya walked to Serana, wiping the tears from her eyes. She slid the helmet off one last time, kissing Serana deeply while wrapping her arms around. Serana cried through the entire kiss. This time, Serana had no way to feel better. She struggled to let Tenaya go. Serana grabbed the helmet from Tenaya's hands, lowering it onto her head. One last kiss sent Tenaya down the path with the Gargoyles at her side.

She approached the bridge slowly, Velatin standing with the same arrogant look as their first encounter. The gargoyles remained on their side of the bridge as Tenaya commanded. Each step brought the evil smile much more prominent. Tenaya clenched her fists tightly, arms to her sides. She looked at Velatin again, noticing nothing changed about him. Same armor, same sword, everything he had before remained.

"It looks like the search party came for nothing. I doubted you had the nerve to show," Velatin said, laughing with he group adding to the sound.

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint. Here we are, face to face. You thought you knew everything about me before. It will not be so easy this time." Tenaya replied, her words soft but sturdy.

"I know about your fight with Malacath. If you think a little strength or swordplay worries me, you are wrong. I will not pull my sword to fight you."

"Then, I will leave my sword where it is as well."

The words caught Velatin by surprise. Tenaya stood before him, more confident and ready to fight. She circled him on the narrow bridge. Velatin moved in a circle slowly, giving Tenaya nothing. Her foot moved his direction while he stood unwavering. She smiled much to his frustration.

"Would you like the first punch then, Tenaya? It is not like you will hurt me." Velatin boosted, trying to anger her.

"I should offer you the first one this time. It is only fair to give you the same chance."

Tenaya took off his direction with every ounce of force and speed she had, closing quickly but slowing her punch down. Velatin moved out of her first swing with nothing but laughter. Tenaya turned around, smiling, laughing with him.

"This feels all too familiar…" Velatin yelled, laughing uncontrollably.

"I hoped you would say that. Maybe I should try to hit you this time."

Tenaya lept through the air again, coming down with a punch across his face. The helmet bounced across the ground with Velatin staggered. Tenaya didn't relent, her foot coming directly at his stomach. When he pushed her leg aside, her fist came crashing into the side of his face. Velatin looked in her direction, seeing a much different woman than before. Her movement flowed so smoothly. His armor now kept him laboring to move as she hoped. Another punch to his face dropped Velatin to a knee.

Velatin looked to his hand, rain washing the blood away from his palm. This was not the same woman he encountered before. She fought differently, with passion and eagerness he didn't expect. The power inside her as a vampire dwarfed anything he carried directly. He stood up to his feet without a care about the fight, the smile slowly returning to his face.

"This pleases me greatly. I get to hurt you now with everything you have on display. Now I will enjoy this!" Velatin yelled.

His hands clamped together tightly. A darkened mass began to form around where he stood, circling him. Tenaya didn't look away, remaining firm where she stood. The group he brought backed away with the waves of purple and black, pushing everyone backward. Those who tried to resist felt their feet slide in the mud, others giving up completely to run away.

Serana walked down the hill, refusing to be away from Tenaya anymore than she had to. The group moved with her, going as close as the force blowing around would allow. They stopped behind the Gargoyles, elevated slightly on the hill. She watched Velatin giving into the darkness, channeling every ounce of evil the Daedric Lords would provide. This was his moment, the full potential coming out. He summoned the strength of all those who would honor him.

"You underestimate the strength of my lords. I do not just serve three, Tenaya."

The shadows of each Daedra appeared behind him. Molag Bal. Malacath. Mehrunes Dagon. Two others seemed to give him the strength he sought. Mephala and Namira stood behind Velatin as well, a woman of rotten beauty and the spider lady, now choosing their sides. Tenaya stepped back, realizing he carried a lot more strength than she did, their infusion enough to overcome the advantage she held as a vampire.

"What is wrong? My dear Tenaya, did you think I would fight you without knowing what you were capable of?" Velatin jeered, summoning two Spider Daedra as a gift from Mephala.

Tenaya stopped her backpedal, letting the blessings of those Daedra who would offer their support to her. Azura proudly gave everything she had, the warm, pleasant aura she recognized. Another that felt like her, only darker, came just as quickly. Nocturnal gave her blessing as promised, Tenaya oblivious to the workings in the background. She wondered if this was it, or if anything else would come. Molag Bal wouldn't give her a blessing, even as a Daughter of Coldharbour, but she held a piece of him inside.

Another answered her call unexpectedly. It felt different, something she never expected. Boethiah appeared to her side, giving her blessing in time, hugely unexpected. She nodded to the Daedra, the only words she mouthed to Tenaya were simple; _Fulfill your promise_.

Nothing else came. Velatin could drown out her strength, the blessings of an extra Daedra, adding to his power. She chose to not tap into the darkness of Molag Bal, clinging to the light instead. Both accepted things as they were, rain pouring over them both.

Velatin waited no longer, pouncing on Tenaya at the same speed she moved at before. Each blessing of the Daedra amplified his already fast reactions. Her hands barely had the opportunity to come up, fists raining down across her covered face. She kicked him off, rushing to her feet with a grace she didn't have their first fight.

Tenaya pulled her sword as Velatin grabbed his. He swung down with force, Tenaya using the edge of her blade against the gauntlet to stop from slicing through. Velatin pushed with everything he had, Tenaya started to drop down from the sheer strength. She stared into his eyes, the soulless shell of a man happily fighting for the evil he served.

"You are stronger, but it is not enough!" Velatin yelled, pressing harder with both hands.

With a slip of her foot, Tenaya rolled back towards the edge of the bridge. Velatin pursued, walking with conviction towards her. Tenaya swung her sword backward, sweeping down towards his shoulder. Sparks sprayed the bridge where they stood. Both stood equal in their skills, Tenaya not making ground no matter how hard she tried. Velatin struggled to gain the upper hand, seeing Tenaya's desires much differently. Before, his sword cut through the others. This time, he didn't get the luxury of discarding her weapon.

As his arrogance faded away, Tenaya leaped forward with lightning ready. The lightning arched out, sending Velatin to the ground in agony. Electricity scattered across his armor with smoke coming from the edges. Tenaya plunged the sword down, missing his stomach by only inches. Velatin rolled away and snapped to his feet. He looked at the woman before him, her eyes filled with anger and rage, seeing for the first time a real challenger.

He stepped back, leading Tenaya on. She watched him, swinging her sword in a circle, wanting to pounce. His hand shot fire forward. The flames engulfed Tenaya until she stepped away. Her hands burned in agony, sword dropping from the heat radiating through. She felt everything at a higher level, choosing not to feed for days to keep the strength as a reward.

"Did you think Molag Bal wouldn't warn me about your vampirism? I know everything there is about you, Tenaya Darix." Velatin said, enjoying her suffering.

Another fireball went forward, her armor deflecting some of the flames, but most still hurting her. She quickly moved away, staying towards the lightning. Serana reminded her the ice spikes were useless against his armor. She wanted to use ice so badly, wanting to slow him down just a little bit. Everything she had pushed into the lightning. Massive bolts turned the fog in the area blue, bring about a different light for just a moment.

Velatin went to the ground to avoid what he could. Lightning shot over his body, still touching him as it passed. Tenaya dropped to a knee, the magic she knew stretched to its limit with the blast. Her hand found the sword, picking it up again. As she swung down, Velatin kicked her stomach to get space. The two moved against each other with a more potent force than they started. Now their fists and feet joined together in an even more dangerous dance.

Tenaya brought her elbow down against Velatin's jaw, his counter to the sword leaving him exposed as she spun around. With one hit, Velatin dropped to a knee. Tenaya wasted no time moving forward. Her knee found his face with a jump into the air. The sword came down with all her strength, breaking the armor over his arm, fragments flying through the air. Velatin looked on from the ground, feeling the sting of a blade in his arm. The frost broke through the armor, penetrating deeply.

Without wasting a moment, Tenaya knelt down over Velatin, punching his face while the frost hit. Punch after punch, hit after hit, blooded Velatin. He struggled to break free of her grip. Tenaya wouldn't relent, pounding on him as wildly as she could. Only when his knee found her back did she launch off him.

Velatin scrambled to his feet, blood washing down through the rain. Tenaya looked on with a grin, the others behind Velatin doing the same. Her friends saw something different, a woman possessed, unwilling to give in to the man. For what should have been a moment they enjoyed, it remained shortlived. A smile crept over his face. Velatin did nothing except raise his hand, pointing to a woman in his group.

Tenaya never looked away, but Serana did. The woman opened a scroll, skimming something before it vanished. No one made out what she said, but the rain came to an abrupt end. Clouds quickly started to scatter. The once pouring sky changed rapidly. Clouds began to part within seconds of what she did, rays of sun pushing to break through the few remaining clouds, giving light to a once dreary day.

"What? Did you not think I wouldn't come prepared? Molag Bal reminded me of how much you enjoy the sunlight." Velatin said, laughing.

Her hand quickly went over her eyes, the light breaking through the remaining clouds. Her skin started to feel on fire with every bit of sun coming down. The once miserable day that gave Tenaya even ground now made things much more different. Water puddles on the bridge and around shot rays of light everywhere she looked.

"Oh no…" Serana said out loud.

Velatin shot flames directly at Tenaya. Her ward came up quickly, but her magic slowly slipped away. The sun stopped her from starting to recover any strength. Velatin took full advantage, surging his fire forward. All at once, every flame hit Tenaya. She succumbed to the pain, dropping to a knee with the fire burning her body.

Tenaya leaped into the air towards Velatin, flames still consuming her body. She smashed her hands down against his helmet. The fire stopped with the hit to his head. Tenaya ran for her sword, grabbing it before Velatin recovered. She moved in as quickly as she could. Her sword clanged against his, the strength advantage she had slowly began to fade. Every swing took a little more out of her. The energy she had earlier seemed all gone. Velatin pushed her down the bridge towards the village, wanting the gathered crowd to see everything.

Serana and the others quickly ran to the top of Dragon's Bridge itself, seeing Tenaya on the ground at the base. Serana slowly began to notice something else, something not right. The feeling in the air resonated power, unlike anything she ever felt on Nirn. Everything felt unnatural, an aura over the entire area. All she could do was watch and wonder, seeing Tenaya fighting for her life with the man who wanted her dead.

Tenaya continued to struggle, no matter how deeply she breathed, the strength never returned. Velatin's sword started to push further against hers. He took advantage of every trade. Tenaya protected her neck and face at all costs, but it wasn't enough. The sword came down against her cheek, cutting against her. As it drug against her skin, she screamed in pain from the cursed blade. She pushed with all her might against his.

"My, how the times have changed. You stood over me in full control, now you scream for your life." Velatin said, enjoying the moment of control.

"You will not win this fight. I will kill you…"

Even with her clenched teeth, Teanay was clear as day. Velatin, however, had enough. He bled profusely from a broken nose. The wound in his arm ached. The only thing on his mind now was the death of Tenaya and a stiff drink back at the Inn. The fight started to take its toll on Velatin, never having faced someone who pushed him to his limits.

Velatin pushed down, his sword sliced through the rest of her cheek, the spiked hilt barely missing her face. He kicked Tenaya in the stomach with a motion she couldn't see. Sunlight started to blind her as it reflected off all the nearby puddles in the mud. Tenaya covered her eyes, unable to see anything. Velatin walloped her across the back with all his might.

Serana struggled to stay still, seeing Velatin start to dissect the woman she loved. Her eyes focused on the woman who read the scroll. This woman didn't look familiar, but Velatin knew her somehow, a level of importance to trust with that scroll. She struggled to watch Tenaya be dismantled by Velatin at every exchange. Nothing she did seemed to work against Velatin. At the same moment, she realized Velatin gathered a different amount of strength while Tenaya seemed unable to fend him off. Not even the sun hurt her this much.

Another figurer walked through the crowd, appearing next to a beggar. He looked disfigured and mutilated, almost as a shadow of a person. Serana felt their presence alone, something she only felt before in her life in Coldharbour. Another figure appeared, and then another. Serana remained uneasy, the power radiating through the air. Matria perked up the same, the presence overwhelming to her also.

"You feel that?" Matria asked, struggling to see Tenaya being pummeled.

"It can't be…" Serana replied, wanting to cower.

"He's here."

Their words mattered little. Velatin didn't relent. His fists came down at every opportunity, Tenaya barely able to hold her footing. He started to get those around to cheer, savoring the moment with every passing opportunity. Velatin looked to the figures for standing in front. Their reassurance gave him newfound confidence.

"They came to see her die. This is it, Matria. She dies, they run free," Serana said. The lump in her throat grew large as she begged for Tenaya to pull through. "Come on, Tenaya, please…"

"Boethiah betrayed her…" A voice whispered in the air as Tenaya no longer stood on her own power.

"What?" Serana asked, spinning around wildly.

"She does not stand alone…" Another voice called out, one much different than the first.

A hooded figure appeared behind the group on the bridge, a figure no one ever saw. The dress looked the same as Azura's, only solid black. A dog trudged beside, one Serana swore she recognized. Azura broke through the ranks on the bridge, joined by Meridia in her natural form.

"All the Daedra watch, Serana Volkihar. The consequence of this battle carries our future. Some choose to remain silent, others realize they must help." Azura said, resting a hand on Serana's shoulder.

"She won't win. The woman over there read a scroll, and the skies cleared."

"Boethiah? Why am I not surprised…"

Serana turned to see the beggar, now understanding why she had the scroll and why Tenaya struggled like she did. For a time, Tenaya fought without. The other Daedra came to lend their support.

"Tenaya has some new allies, ones who will help her as she helped them. Clavicus sent his dog as a show of support, Sanguine gave his staff. Meridia, Nocturnal, and I are here. It is no longer a matter of balance. She must find a way to push through. This is now Tenaya's time."

In some conduit or form, every Daedra watched the battle raging. Molag Bal, Malacath, and Mehrunes Dagon sent a conduit, as did Mephala and Namira. The others watched from their respective places on oblivion. This started to become something much bigger. Serana wondered if the divine watched more intently with so much power focused on one area. Surely they watched to intervene, Serana prayed they would.

While the support changed the dynamic some, it didn't erase the struggle. Tenaya couldn't catch her breathe no matter what she did. Velatin took full advantage, continuing to beat down Tenaya at every attempt. He had the benefit of sunlight, one that started to wear Tenaya out completely. She barely held her sword up while Velatin charged.

"Tenaya!" Serana screamed.

The woman she loved fell to the ground, Velatin's sword rammed into her shoulder. He grabbed on to her back, pulling her closer as the blade sunk deeper. Cheers erupted from the opposite side, the village was seemingly alive with Tenaya's scream of agony. Velatin reeled her closer, her face shaking in pain, Tenaya pushing against him to get free.

Serana watched him punch Tenaya in the stomach, lifting her face only to spit all over her face. She turned her head, all of this too hard to watch. Matria rested Serana's head to her shoulder, giving her a moment. Serana wept, the shot appeared to be the beginning of the end. She looked to the group, Lydia covering her mouth, Grelka shaking her head, Ciphen gasping, and Dozan crossing his arms.

Her eyes remained on Dozan, pushing Matria to the side. Without hesitation, Serana grabbed the bow from his arm. Dozan didn't know what to do, trying to stop her. Tenaya didn't want them involved, giving warning to the group.

"Serana, do not do it!" Dozan yelled.

"Give me the damn bow, now!" Serana yelled back.

"She asked us not to get involved. I won't let you do it."

"Give me the bow. I am not asking again!"

Matria ran over, pulling them apart. Serana looked over her shoulder to see Tenaya struggling to stand, Velatin hitting her while the sword remained stuck in her shoulder. She refused to stay still any longer. She pulled away for only a second, waiting for Matria to turn her back. Lydia limped over to calm them. She wanted the fighting to stop, the fight already grim enough.

Without wasting another moment, Serana pounced on Dozan. She grabbed the bow and an arrow as quickly as she could. Their scuffle on the ground brought everyone over, even the Daedra, who looked on unsure what happened to this group. As she backed away, she pulled the dagger off her belt.

"What are you doing? We are all friends, damn it!" Lydia yelled.

"Forgive me, mother…" Serana whispered.

Serana sliced her hand, dripping blood all over the arrow before firing it directly at the sun. Everyone looked confused as it sailed into the sky. All of a sudden, the sun turned black. A massive pulse shot out, red and black waves rippling across the sky, a red hazy remaining across the land.


	8. Chapter 08 - Silence

Author Notes

Soundtrack recommendation: Leverage by Lyriel

~~-x-~~

29th of Evening Star, 4E 206

The cheers came to an abrupt end from the other side. Velatin stopped in the middle of his beating, Tenaya sliding off his sword to the ground. Everyone stared at the sky as the red and black ripple went across. A red haze hung over Skyrim, the once bright shining sun now relegated to a red mass of mystery.

"What in the nine is going on?" Lydia asked, freaking out from the loss of their light.

"What did you do?" Dozan demanded, seeing something truly horrifying.

"This is what my father died for, the day the sun vanished," Serana said, realizing she unleashed the Tyranny of the Sun after killing her own father to stop it.

"You did what?!" Dozan yelled, approaching Serana in anger.

Serana paid no attention to him, her eyes focused on Tenaya. She watched her love breathing in. This time, Tenaya started to regain a little bit of her strength. The sun no longer punished her for the choice she made to become a vampire, the decision to save her life. Velatin, at the same time, lost track of everything, caught up in the moment as everyone else. It gave Tenaya precious moments to recover.

"You might bring the sun, but I will take it away," Serana yelled at Velatin, wanting him to know where it came from. "No scroll of yours or Boethiah's will wipe this one away!"

Tenaya looked from her back towards Serana, their eyes locking together for a moment. The sacrifice she made, giving her own blood to the prophecy, was more significant than anything she ever did. It meant Harkon died for a prophecy, one she fulfilled instead for her personal reasons. Tenaya didn't let the moment go, taking every breath she possibly could.

Serana allowed others to argue as much as they wanted. To her, Tenaya was the one who she couldn't live without. Her hand lowed to her heart, hanging across for Tenaya to see. Blood dripped from the wound, falling against her chest, blood she willingly gave to give Tenaya her chance. There was nothing else they could do. From here until the end, Tenaya had to manage on her own. The Daedra gave her the balance, now she had to find the will to overcome.

"Do you think this matters? Do any of you think she can beat me?"

He returned focus to Tenaya, grabbing his sword and attempting to stomp on her fallen body. Tenaya put her hands up, catching the boot before hitting her face. The wound in her shoulder throbbed, arm shaking from torn muscles trying to keep from being killed. Velatin watched shock in his face from her sudden shift within Tenaya, lifting his sword to stab her through. The sword came down with a triumphant scream from Velatin, but it missed. His sword went into the mud without any flesh. Tenaya rolled further away, keeping a small distance between her and Velatin to regain more strength.

Velatin, unable to grasp what happened, moved in full rage, shifting his attention from Tenaya towards Serana, who stopped him from killing Tenaya quickly. Tenaya scrambled to her feet, finding her sword on the bridge. Every step looked more like a stumble than a run. This was her battle, not theirs, not Serana's most of all, as his eyes remained glued to her. She stood between him and the group of her friends, one arm hanging down from being stabbed, her breathing heavy and labored. Tenaya's blood dripped heavily, and the stones under her already turned crimson. The anger from Velatin was visible, wrinkles across his face in plain sight to anyone looking. He wanted Serana dead for interfering, demanding a penalty for the interference, screaming in anger.

"You broke the rules, Tenaya Darix. This was an individual fight. The whore involved herself, and now, she will die before you do." Velatin screamed, a few bandits pulling their weapons.

"And you had a Daedra help you, perhaps you wish to speak for yourself. Isn't that right, Boethiah?" Serana yelled. "Tenaya, she betrayed you. What do you expect from the Prince of Deceit anyway."

Velatin's rage took over. He swung his sword directly to Tenaya, who deflected with her own. The momentum pushed him forward and down the crown of the bridge. His eyes stayed to Serana now, a few short feet from where she stood. Tenaya grabbed his arm when he tried to advance towards Serana, pulling him back with a vicious yank. Velatin and Tenaya pulled against each other, his attention shifting back to where the fight was. Tenaya spit blood on the ground, reeling Velatin closer.

The sun made all the difference; her body was no longer continuously exhausted. Velatin swung his other hand, his fist colliding against her face. Tenaya fell to the ground hard, pulling back to regain her composure. He stalked Tenaya once again, fireballs erupting from his hands against the bridge with each attempt. Velatin pursued her with flame, burning marks into the stonework. When it touched, Tenaya didn't scream in agony like before. The fire hurt some, but she managed to endure.

Frustrations grew the more Velatin missed Tenaya. She moved faster with the darkened sky, every step just barely ahead of Velatin no matter what he did. Her hands clapped together quickly. She held them tight, channeling all her darkness at once. A large crackle of lightning around her signaled a change, something much more substantial in play. In his rage, Velatin kept shotting fireballs at Tenaya, all missing.

Her strength returned along with her magic. As she circled him, the crackling grew more prominent, the black and purple orb going straight towards Velatin. It hit him in the chest with his anger distracting, sending him to his back. Tenaya wasted no time as she pounced, jumping through the air at the fallen man. She used her weight to hold him down. Her fists pummeled his head and face, helmet no longer an object to protect him. Tenaya punched him until his mouth bled, her hands clamping on his neck. The blood from her head dripped squarely on his face as they struggled.

"You will die, Velatin…" Tenays pushed through her teeth.

An arrow bounced off her armor, coming from someone on the other side. One of the bandits who watched fired another. A voice yelled out, one she recognized from Beyond Coldharbour. Mehrunes Dagon refused to sit back anymore, his magic hitting Tenaya, sending her from Velatin's body.

"Fool! We decide who lives and dies," Mehrunes screamed in his wretched form. "I will unleash my armies upon now for this defiance. Know your place, girl!"

Tenaya backed away, unable to move, everything she could do came as protection for herself. The armor wouldn't hold up against the barrage much longer. Flames burst around, lightning shot over her head. Ice storms chilled her to the bone. Every piece of magic she knew existed flew her direction. This was no longer a one on one fight. Their entire army of Daedra launched a magical assault.

Velatin returned to his feet once again, the interjection in their fight, lending its support to his cause. Tenaya had no choice but to remain on the ground with a weak ward protecting her the best it could. Her armor burned and cooled rapidly with each attack once it broke through. Then, it all started to slow down. The lightning fizzled out before it could reach Tenaya. Fireballs burned out the same way, hitting Tenaya as smoke. Even the nice melted, only hitting her armor as a spray of water.

Azura looked towards the sky, Nocturnal doing the same. Serana looked up, confused, not sure what this meant. Meridia started to smile in her form as she turned her head to the sky. All magic ceased quickly and stopped working. The Daedra looked to each other, Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal, Boethiah, all remaining lost as to the stop in their magic. Their power was endless, but somehow, it came to an end.

"Now the fight remains with them, no more magic. Thank you, sister," Meridia said.

"All of you, Daedra, are crazy. What are you talking about? You have a sister?" Serana asked, irritated, confused, a mixed set of emotions across her face.

"There is much you do not know, Serana Volkihar. As Nocturnal is my sister, Meridia's sister is someone much different. Meridia, as you know her, we know her as Merid-Nunda." Azura said.

"She was a Magna Ge until they discovered her assistance with Oblivion, then the Magna Ge banished her to Oblivion as a result. It is why she controls the energy of living things. She was once pure magic, like the Magna Ge," Nocturnal continued, almost like the same person spoke.

"Xero-Lyg, we thank you…"

Explanations continued until Velatin charged toward Tenaya, flattening her with his shoulder. His magic worked when a fireball erupted against Tenaya's armor at close range. It seemed the moment gave him the advantage one more time, Tenaya now struggling to get back to her feet with the interference. Another fireball erupted against Tenaya's armor. She quickly put her ward up, backing away slowly towards the mud one more time. Velatin kept her isolated, moving her ever so slowly towards his followers.

Nothing Tenaya put up could stop the incoming fireballs quick enough. She struggled to get her ward up, sometimes the fireball broke through; other times, it didn't. Velatin seemed to have an endless supply of magic, each time he threw another, she barely recovered enough to get her ward up. The magic continued to punish her to the point her legs started to quiver in weakness. Her vision began to blur from the punishment. The group behind seemed eager the closer she moved, their actions getting her attention once the blades came out.

Tenaya charged headfirst into Velatin and lifted him into the air. Her strength kept her going, his fists raining down against her back. Tenaya refused to give up, driving him to the edge and pushing him over with her. Both of them fell off Dragon Bridge. For a moment, everything around Tenaya slowed. The world seemed to take a different look. The red sky gave way to the beautiful sun it appeared, the clouds magically opening up, but Tenaya knew it was a lie, she chose to sacrifice herself to kill him.

Velatin hit the rocks first. Tenaya's arms wrapped tight around him so he couldn't push her away, breaking instantly with the impact. Velatin yelled out when they crashed. Neither of them landed in the water, Tenaya only took a slightly softened fall from landing on Velatin. She remained still, pain ravaging her entire body. Every breath slowed down, her body rolling off his due to the way she fell.

She looked to the reddened sky, only the bridge blocking her view. Everything spun around rapidly while she remained still. Her back ached like nothing she ever imagined. This was worse than any beating she took in her life. She saw the heads looking down from the bridge, friend and foe alike, all trying to see what happened.

Only when blood tickled her throat did she go into a coughing fit, her body forcing her to sit up, so she didn't choke. She looked to the motionless body beside her, the once venomous man now dead. Velatin didn't move even when she pushed him. Tenaya struggled to her feet slowly. She clung her right arm tight to her body in obvious pain. The water didn't move too quickly, allowing her to cross over, the opposite side having rocks and a hill she could get up.

Tenaya trudged slowly through the water, limping heavily and panting the entire way. A friendly face greeted her at the rocks, Serana helping pull her up, so she didn't have to go it alone. She accepted the offer with her left hand, rising up and over the rock the best she could manage.

"Do not ever do something that stupid again! You hear me, Tenaya Darix!" Serana yelled, sobbing profusely.

All she could do was smile ever so gently. Tenaya never wanted to put her through any of this. For her to even be standing was enough, Velatin no longer an issue with his body still lying against the rocks, unmoving. Tenaya took Serana's help and went to the bridge. She stood tall, arm hanging across her chest, her eyes only to that of the Daedra before her. She cared little for any of them, even those who she once thought her friends.

"All of you said I wasn't strong enough, yet here I stand," Tenaya said, kneeling down slowly to pick up her fallen sword. She sheathed it quickly, never once breaking her eyes from the conduit of Mehrunes Dagon. "Which one of you bastards is next?"

"You fool! To challenge a god, I will crush you myself!" Mehrunes Dagon yelled.

"It seems the only fool was you for not believing in me, Mehrunes Dagon. Or perhaps you Malacath for thinking I am not a worthy opponent. Maybe Molag Bal for thinking I would bow down."

"If not for my gift slave, you would be dead. Forget not what a Daughter of Coldharbour is. I will have my way with you as I did your mate, Serana Volkihar. How I remember her flesh… Now I crave more…"

Tenaya turned to look at Serana, the words cutting her deep. The thought of what he did, all the memories started ripping her apart quickly again. He didn't slow down, spewing more vile hatred. Matria wrapped her arms around Serana as Molag Bal spilled more profound and more potent memories of their time together. Matria lived the same agony, hers a lot fresher, but Serana suffered for having a lifetime of hatred and no one to speak with.

"Take my flesh then, Molag Bal. Come and stake your claim," Tenaya said, hearing enough.

Molag Bal's conduit wasn't a pathetic being. The vampire he chose wasn't a pureblood, but it mattered little. Molag Bal's strength still resonated within him. Tenaya walked forward as Molag Bal did the same. Serana and the others backed away a few steps. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, Serana wanting to see Molag Bal struck down, even in conduit form for her pain and suffering. It wouldn't heal the wounds she carried, but there was a small sliver of satisfaction she craved.

All of it was nothing more than a distraction. A smile crept across the conduit of Malacath. No one caught the look at first, Tenaya too preoccupied with Molag Bal. Velatin slammed into Tenaya's back and smashed her hard against the bridge. No one thought to look over the bridge to see if he moved or what happened, the fight not over. His hands slammed her head forward off the stones repeatedly.

"Do not think a fall like that would ever kill Lord Velatin. Let's end this so Molag Bal can enjoy your flesh."

The whispers were heard by no one except them. Tenaya tried to push herself up, but his weight held her down. She tried to push him away with one arm, the other useless with a snapped bone, nothing seemed to get him off her back. He never relented, slamming her face-first off the stones every chance he could. The only pause came in the form of him scrambling to get his sword.

Tenaya flung over to her back and pulled hers. His strikes deflected to her sides. Velatin kicked her face, but Tenaya refused to let the sword kill her. She kicked him in the stomach when he charged again. It was her only opportunity to get to her feet, her legs moving wildly just to get upright. Her eyes remained on Velatin, his armor severely damaged from the crash.

Serana looked on in shock, as did everyone. No one expected Velatin to survive that crash, they even doubted Tenaya's ability to withstand the fall.

"Consider this a gift from someone your bitch remembers…" Velatin yelled.

He pushed his hands together while a bright yellow light started to glow between his fingers. Serana recognized it almost immediately. Before she could say anything, Velatin launched the light projectile at Tenaya. It moved with a speed no one could get away from. The shard of light shattered against Tenaya, sending her flying off her feet. Her armor lit up in flames while she screamed. The blast kept her down on the ground, unmoving.

"TENAYA!" Serana screamed.

Tenaya slowly moved on the ground to her side. Velatin already started to do the same spell again, his hands beginning to light with the same glow. Molag Bal yelled instructions, telling him to punish her. His commands caused much commotion as another shot hit Tenaya and sent her bouncing again through the crowd. All the conduits wanted to pounce the moment she hit, some bandits already pulling their weapons to jump her.

Matria sent her gargoyles immediately, the crowd too wild to sit back idle. Each landed on the ground while a brawl broke out. Daedra attacked the gargoyles as did the bandits. The melee stopped Velatin from approaching any further, a chance for Tenaya to gather herself for just a moment. It wouldn't last long, the gargoyles started to succumb to the numbers attacking at once.

Guards from the town moved everyone away who watched. This was a war none of them wanted to be associated with. The office closed its doors as quickly. People ran to the Tavern and quickly hid inside. No one in the town stayed outside except for the guards who had no choice. Those who did became spectators, not by choice, but by their duty only.

Azura led the group, running ahead of Serana, who kept to the comfort of Lydia with her hobbled speed. For the first time since the fight began, Azura showed some sort of compassion for Tenaya. She watched Tenaya struggling on the ground, her armor smoking from another shot. A hole in the lower part of her armor said everything she couldn't; Tenaya couldn't win the magical fight like this. Azura's lips quivered as Velatin stalked her. His foot pushed her head to the side. The two remaining gargoyles took off without fear of another attack.

"Tenaya Darix," Azura yelled out, stepping forward. Heads turned her direction just like the others did when a Daedra spoke. "Accept the piece of him. Do not fight it any longer!"

"What gibberish are you rambling about now?" Mehrunes yelled at Azura.

"Trust me, Tenaya Darix. I will not allow it to consume you." Azura pleaded.

"Oh, spare us with your pitty…" Velatin yelled, enjoying the moment close to victory, Tenaya not able to defend herself as quickly. He knocked Tenaya down, sending her face into the mud. He enjoyed the petty squabbling. "Your words are hollow, Azura. Tenaya is weak, like you. She deserves to die."

Velatin jammed his sword into her stomach. Tenaya yelled out in agony. He yanked the sword out as quickly as it went in, but the damage was done. Serana and the others turned their heads. No one wanted to watch their friend be murdered by someone like him. Tears started to form in their eyes, Serana struggling to watch with Matria holding her tight.

Suddenly, a laugh came from nowhere. All the heads turned back to Tenaya and Velatin. The laughter grew louder, everyone in the crowd slowly hushing. Tenaya remained on the ground for only a moment, slowly pushing herself to her knees and staring Velatin down. His anger boiled over with the laughs and charged. Tenaya used his momentum to throw him away and get to her feet.

A convulsion swept over her body, crimson spraying every direction as she assumed her pureblooded form, a full Vampire Lord. Tenaya hovered off the over the ground, wings beating, a soft red glow over her right hand. Serana and Matria looked in awe, both seeing her accept the form she refused to take, her past swearing off any help from Molag Bal. Seeing Tenaya in her pureblooded way gave hope to those who wavered. Tenaya wasn't down, not by a long shot.

"Do you think this scares me, girl? I brought many vampires to their death for Lord Molag Bal," Velatin said, twirling his sword.

Tenaya dropped to the ground, stretching her wings wide. She walked through the group, locking eyes with Molag Bal intentionally, smiling his direction with a slight grunt. Velatin remained close to the bridge. Every breath he took was measured, waiting for Tenaya to pounce. He wanted her to make the mistake the others did. Velatin was a master assassin, killing many pureblooded vampires over the years when they got too big for their own good.

"It is not the form you should be scared of, oh no, Velatin. It is me you should be scared of," Tenaya said, monotone.

Velatin charged Tenaya. His sword sliced down through the air, bats flying through the air around him. Tenaya appeared again behind Velatin. His frustration didn't show, but instead, a smile as he turned around to find her. It clearly was something he expected. His eyes remained on her, the woman lifting herself from the ground with a few flaps of her wings.

"Did you teach her that?" Matria asked Serana.

"No..." Serana mumbled, watching Tenaya closely. Something was very different when she took this form, she transitioned with ease and seemed in total control.

Tenaya circled around just off the ground. She waited for Velatin to act again, wanting him to make the next move. Watching him move with more purpose put things into perspective. Velatin kept his sword at the ready, placed across his chest with the other arm prepared to defend immediately. This wasn't calm and collected Velatin or the man who smirked constantly. Velatin had to remain focused on Tenaya as a Vampire Lord.

He refused to attack her, the many fights with other pureblooded vampires telling him to be cautious. Tenaya, however, wasn't willing to wait any longer. She raised her right hand towards Velatin. He tried to resist, a struggle happening between the two. Velatin lifted off the ground slowly, his effort going away the higher he lifted off the ground. Tenaya pulled him closer to her while he looked on in awe.

"I am going to kill you, Velatin, slowly and agonizing, then I will drink your blood in front of your Lords…" Tenaya whispered, her hand closing more as Velatin started to gag, eyes widening the closer he moved.

"I had no clue we could do that, did you?" Serana asked, turning to Matria quickly.

"Never seen this in my life. I was about to ask you since you are the old one," Matria replied, smiling.

Both watched Tenaya drop him to the ground. Velatin gasp for air. Tenaya stalked him. Hovering over the land, circling around while he struggled to fight back. Every swipe of his blade went through the air. Tenaya moved around too quickly, flying away as bats and reverting back on the other side, sending Velatin into chaos. He couldn't find her like this, she moved too quickly. She pulled his very essence away every chance she could, a red ball erupting against Velatin repeatedly.

It appeared only Azura looked on nervously. Everyone watched Tenaya make a fool out of Velatin, but she watched something else, a sign everyone missed. The hole in her stomach dripped blood steadily. Tenaya would not make it much longer. Keeping this form took a significant amount of effort and concentration, something Tenaya would start to lose as the blood dripped out. She fed on his life

The effects began to become more evident. Velatin missed her each time, but her attacks didn't have the same impact. Tenaya managed to get his face cut open and arms bleeding heavily. His strikes seemed to slow down and become more labored, the same as Tenaya's attacks were. Blood covered the mud in every direction. Both of them started to lose their abilities to push on.

Tenaya finally lost her ability to hold the form and reverted back, one massive convulsion sweeping over her body until she returned to human form. What she managed to do was weaken Velatin. A fireball erupted against her armor as she returned to human form, knocking her onto the ground. Tenaya struggled to push herself up. Velatin stumbled with his sword towards Tenaya. She couldn't get up from the ground when she tried, her broken arm giving out each time she tried.

"Time to die and become our servant. Your soul will be tortured by Mehrunes for eternity," Velatin said, lifting Tenaya's body from the ground by her hair.

His sword ran into her chest, pushing through and out her back. Tenaya gargled as it went through, her eyes going wide, Velatin's hand sinking the entire way to her body. Velatin smiled as gasps came from Serana and the others. She buried her face into Matria's arms one more time, seeing the look of death come across her lovers face, Tenaya's eyes closing. Velatin spit into Tenaya's face as a final insult to the woman who gave everything she had.

"You are next for getting involved, stupid girl," Velatin said to Serana.

He went to pull his sword from Tenaya and couldn't. He knelt to get leverage to draw his sword away. Tenaya held onto his arm with her right hand, keeping him close. Her eyes flew open, and her mouth bit into the side of his neck and shoulder, teeth sinking deep. Velatin screamed out, but Tenaya locked tight to him. She opened her mouth wider and bit deeper. The blood sprayed everywhere, a massive squirt pulsing from the wound on his neck.

Tenaya pulled him closer with the sword, leg's wrapping around his lower body to keep him from pulling away. She drank refused to drink his blood, her teeth only ripping his flesh apart to ensure he didn't live. Velatin's struggles began to fade. Nothing he did would push her away now. Bit by bit, she continued to tear him open until his body went limp. Velatin became dead weight, blood pouring from his neck across Tenaya.

She pushed his body off and yanked the sword free of her chest. Tenaya's breathing labored heavily. She laid in the mud with silence falling over everyone.

"I will kill you myself! You will not live another day, Tenaya Darix!" Mehrunes Dagon screamed out.

"Do not dare touch her," Azura yelled, running to stand in front of Tenaya's body.

Serana came running to Tenaya's side, dropping into the bloody mess around her. She held Tenaya close, all the wounds clearly bring Tenaya close to her death. The ordinarily pale skin looked even more so. Serana wasn't sure if Tenaya would live or not, but she refused to let her die here without trying.

"Tenaya…" Serana whimpered.

"My Serana," Tenaya said weakly, lifting her right hand to touch her face.

"You are an absolute disaster, my love," Serana said, crying some as she touched her face back. "There is no dying today, do you hear me?" Serana mumbled.

"Get Tenaya out of here. Allow me to deal with my brothers and sisters," Azura commanded.

Serana and Grelka lifted Tenaya to their shoulders and drug her away as fast as she could tolerate. Azura remained on the bridge with a bright light pulsing from her body. Mehrunes Dagon tried to breach the barrier but couldn't. The others struggled to move while she held them back. Meridia and Nocturnal vanished as quickly as they came with their support. Azura remained the only Daedra willing to put herself on the line for Tenaya.

"She will not make it to the lighthouse, we are too far," Grelka said, panting.

"Turn north in Morthal. She has another place we can go," Serana said while Grelka looked confused.

Tenaya's feet drug behind her in the dirt. There was no time to race to Frostflow Lighthouse, the need was far too urgent when they turned north to her old house. Guards quickly stopped them on the path into Morthal, the way forward blocked. Tenaya was woozy, mumbling in random tongues. The fever she felt before started to set in from his sword, poison starting to trace her body.

"No one may come into our great town. With the sky red, we have banished outsiders," A guard stopped them. "Return to where you came from."

"She lives here, the one we carry. Move out of our way, you idiot!" Serana yelled.

"Do not speak to a guard in such tones. We will arrest you for disobedience if you open your mouth again."

Matria pushed her way to the front, calling forward her remaining gargoyles. Each slammed against the ground behind the guards. Once the guards pulled their weapons, the gargoyles showed no mercy to those who stopped their effort to get Tenaya through the town. Dozan readied an arrow and sent it to the guards coming towards them. Ciphen sent walls of fire to block the path from the docks and guardhouse.

A foot race ensued that no one wanted. Guards and bandits seemed to appear around every corner in town. Outside town, the swamplands gave way to bandits, all eager to claim a prize to appease the Daedra. Ciphen and Dozan watched the sides while Matria led the way with gargoyles flying to anyone who appeared a threat. The numbers were just too much. Bandits ran behind, no matter where they went. Lydia stopped at the edge of the water.

"Get her to safety. It was a pleasure knowing all of you. I will fulfill my oath as her housecarl," Lydia said and turned to the oncoming groups.

"NO! You will die!" Grelka screamed.

"Get her home. Goodbye, Tenaya," Lydia said one last time.

"Come on, Grelka." Serana yelled.

The two moved as quickly as they could to get her to safety. Matria left her gargoyles beside Lydia to offer some sort of help and protection. She ran ahead of everyone to the house in the distance, figuring everything out the closer they came. A man heard the screams and went out of the house to see the commotion. Matria came to a stop well ahead of the group.

"What is your purpose here?" Valdimar asked.

Through her panting, Matria managed to get out a warning of Tenaya and her condition. The man rushed past her and into the marsh. He saw a woman being dragged by others, mouth lowering to realize the gravity of their situation. In the distance, a fight ensued, Lydia and the two remaining gargoyles trying to hold off waves of bandits from discovering Tenaya.

"You must help them, they will not survive if you do not. Let me take my thane." Valdimar said.

He gave no choice to Serana and Grelka. Valdimar lifted Tenaya into his arms and ran with her to the house. Ciphen demanded Serana do with her and went to assist Lydia. Matria and Dozan did the same. With no more bandits flanking the group, both could help her and know Tenaya was protected. Serana caught up to Valdimar and followed him into the house.

Serana opened the doors inside where Valdimar put Tenaya on her bed. Both started to take off her armor, Serana struggling to keep her emotions in check. Her fingers fumbled with the straps. Everything she did or tried to do took an effort she couldn't put forth. The frustration grew more and more when everything seemed stuck.

"Let me tend to her. You are of no help with your emotions, milady," Valdimar said.

Serana backed away, her back hitting the wall beside the safe. She crumbled to the ground with sobs echoing through the whole room. Valdimar kept his work steady, removing piece after piece of her armor slowly. The armor held up the best anyone could imagine. Velatin's sword only went through a couple places where the seams came together, but his sword also had the help of many different curses.

"Serana," Grelka said, standing over the woman. "Please get up. Let him work."

She remained lost to the world. Her hand combed through her hair repeatedly, a trickle of slobber coming from her mouth from the emotions tearing her up. Serana pulled her knees tight to her chest and buried her face deep into them. It only muffled the fear she felt.

Everyone returned to the manor, even Lydia, who survived the bandits, thanks to the help of her friends. Each of them looked tired and weak. They all suffered their own cuts and bruises, but no one would find them so quickly. Every last bandit died out there with none on the horizon. Their conversation stopped upon seeing Serana on the floor, hearing her wails through Valdimar's work. Everyone expected Tenaya to be dead the way she acted, but she wasn't, Tenaya clinging to life, but barely.

"Matria…" Serana said, lifting her head from her knees.

"I know. Let me gather something to collect the bandit's blood and dispose of their bodies. I just need some company so I can work quickly."

"We will join you," Ciphen said, grabbing anything Matria asked.

Dozan, Ciphen, and Matria all left as quickly as they arrived. Lydia was in no condition to join with her battered leg, adding fresh wounds to her problems now. Grelka went to tend to her needs. The bard who remained in the manor retreated upstairs after seeing a vampire walk into the house. She didn't understand there were decent ones out there, choosing her self-interest over anything.

The door swung open unexpectedly, another joining no one expected. Astronica came into the manor without delay or warning. She threw Valdimar to the side without a second thought, standing close to the bed over Tenaya. Things escalated quickly when she examined the wounds on her stomach and chest. This wasn't the same type of injury she dealt with before and the fever, this was new. Blackness seeped out the area.

"If you touched any of this, clean yourself immediately," Astronica yelled, turning to Valdimar. "Start a fire outside and put her armor in it. This needs to burn off, and for the sake of your life, be careful."

Grelka went about the business with the armor. Astronica stared at Serana, who remained a mess on the floor. She approached slowly, kneeling to talk to her at eye level.

"Her life is in your hands now, Serana. This curse can only be stopped by the Divine. There are shrines in the basement. Azura said you are the only one they will answer to. If you do not, she is dead."

"Let me show you where it is," Valdimar added, wasting no time

The words hit Serana like a ton of bricks. Serana's mouth remained open while staring back at Astronica. She found the courage to stand up and walk through the great room to the rear of the house. A small notch in the flooring with a handle was the only marker she recognized. Valdimar lifted the door and allowed Serana down the ladder. Astronica shut it over her. She knew what would be said had to remain private, if they even answered.

Astronica returned to Tenaya on the bed. Her breathing grew more labored with each passing moment. She didn't dare tend to the wounds or try to clean anything up. This was now out of all their hands and rested solely on the shoulders of Serana.


End file.
